Soldier of God
by Kaoz
Summary: Set during S4. "She's your responsibility." Castiel said. "Protect her."
1. Prologue

**Soldier of God**

**_Rejoice in hope, be patient in tribulation, be constant in prayer._**

**Prologue**

It always ended the same.

Running.

She always ended up running.

It was better than dying, the only complaint she had was the pain she'd be in the next morning, if she was that lucky because usually the pain started as soon as the adrenaline wore off. But she wasn't running, yet.

No, Rhomilly was walking through another run down building in the worst part of town. This one was just as bad as any other, faded paint and chipped plaster. The crunch under her boots was one part dirt, the rest crumbled tiles… it was a shame. The building still had that echo of grandeur it must've had back in its heyday. The moldings were yellowed with age and in some places were missing. Here and there she'd get a glimpse of an original door miraculously still in use, though barely.

_'__Ok, I'm here.__'_

Rhomilly waited in the middle of the hall, turning left then right wondering how long it would take. It wasn't that she had anything better to do-.

_'__Like live.__'_

Patience was something she'd cultivated long ago though it was something she still had to work at. God's work required a lot of patience.

_'__And faith. It__'__s all about the faith.__'_

Somewhere down the hall a door screeched open. Rhomilly turned around and watched not at all perturbed by the man coming into her part of the hallway. He looked the same, had the same blacked out eyes, the same bloody shirt, the knife still in his hand…

It was always the same.

HE didn't leave out details. HE gave her all the information she needed to stay alive and today was no different.

Rhomilly had a soul to save.

**w**

Dean and Sam kept walking, half ignoring the pedestrians on the street who cast the arguing pair curious glances and then continued on their way forgetting them just as easily. Dean wondered what it was about the general population that made them blind to anything and everything around them. Couldn't they feel the change?

Sam sighed; frustrated with Dean and his sudden reluctance to do what needed doing. Not for the first time did he wonder what had happened to Dean… down there… but that was something his brother wasn't talking about. However much Dean denied not being able to remember his time in hell, Sam was one hundred percent sure his brother was hiding something.

Dean could feel himself ready to lash out at Sam. He couldn't believe it- had seen it with his own eyes- and still had trouble believing it but there it was. Sammy had broken his word, had deliberately hidden the fact Ruby was helping him with those freaky mind powers Yellow Eyes had given him. And why did it bother Dean so much? Was it jealousy? Of course it would be sort of cool, who didn't dream of having super powers?

_'__Grown men, dumb ass.__'_

Right, because grown men knew better than to trust a _demon_!

Hadn't Sam learned that by now? What else had to happen before Sammy got the message and learned that lesson?

The brothers passed an outside café with a few customers. Sam noticed it wasn't very busy, just a couple of patrons enjoying the late afternoon sun sipping at lattés. He was dreading having the 'conversation' Dean would eventually bring up. The one with Ruby and the demon and the man he'd saved… he didn't see what was so wrong about using his powers. He still had them so why not use them against the demons? Why couldn't Dean see that?

Dean glanced up from the sidewalk at the sound of people shouting. His green eyes didn't pick out anything strange aside from Sam's elbow nudging him.

"Dude." Dean grumbled with a glare. Before Sam could utter a word of reproach something- or rather someone with a mane of dark hair ran into him. His little brother let out a breath of air, both hands automatically grabbing and holding onto who ever had run into him.

"Dude." Dean echoed staring at the brunette. She pushed on Sammy, trying to get free but she wasn't going anywhere. Sam tightened his grip, eliciting a soft yelp.

"Sueltame!" she ordered hauling back enough that she got her leg up. Her foot caught Sam in the gut, another whoosh of air left his lungs and the girl stumbled into Dean. The solid object in front was gone only to be replaced by another at her back.

Dean wrapped an arm around her waist, surprised by the little girl beating up on Sam. She struggled almost immediately, pushing against him to get out. When she reached up Dean grabbed that arm, unfortunately he wasn't ready for the heavy boot heel that smacked into his shin.

"Son of a-!" Dean hissed, bending slightly. It gave her enough leverage to jab her elbow in his chest. She didn't stop there, twisting his hand away from herself; she swung an arm which he ducked shoving her away from him.

"Christo." Her voice rasped, husky and out of breath. Dean glared at her, scowling at her use of the word. She was making sure _they_ weren't demons? They hadn't done anything to her.

Surprise, that was the expression on her face, at least what he could see through the tangles of dark hair. She was breathing hard.

Dean straightened, finally breathing normally. Behind her Sam was frowning, a hand on his abdomen but neither had a chance to say anything to her.

"Hey!"

All three turned to the café the brother's had walked past. A tall man, wearing a stained white apron glared at them.

"Give it to me."

Dean and Sam looked at each other wondering what the man was talking about when the girl took a step back. She shifted her satchel behind her waist, then with both hands fisted stood firm against the man.

"Now." He smirked walking towards her. She took a step back, almost bumping into Dean. Both saw his eyes go black.

Demon.

Sam took a step in front of them as the demon charged. He hit Sam full on, knocking him into Dean and the girl. They tangled in a knot of flailing limbs, all of them falling to the ground. Somehow Dean ended up on his back, the girl lying on top of him. Her eyes grew wide, a surprised breath whispered past her lips and Dean lay still.

_'__Green._'

The sounds of Sam getting tossed registered. She pushed up on her hands and knees only to be rolled aside by Dean. He reached to his back, drawing his gun knowing it wouldn't make a difference to the demon but it was all he had.

"No." She pushed his hand aside, she wouldn't let him shoot. Dean could see Sam barely rolling up into a sitting position. The demon turned back to the girl-.

Woman. She didn't look young enough to be jail bait, at least Dean hoped not.

She kicked him, the demon. It had to be a lucky hit because Dean heard the leg snap. She got up turning into the waiter coming towards them. He reached for her, grabbing onto her satchel. One arm reaching around her neck which she _skewered_ with the knife in her hand she just happened to have stashed somewhere on her person. The waiter screamed and while Dean got to his feet the girl-woman, the nameless woman chased by demons maneuvered herself out of the demon's grasp. Dean jumped in, his fist connecting solidly with the possessed face.

_'__That__'__s definitely going to leave a mark.__'_ He thought wincing slightly at the sting on his knuckles. It definitely felt like a black eye type of punch.

As the Winchester's grappled with the demons one of the patrons eyeing the brawl on the sidewalk while calling the police suddenly dropped the cell and moved towards them. The clawed hand grabbed the satchel and yanked but the leather strap held.

"Aah-let go!" grabbing the satchel she turned jabbing her fist into the possessed woman's throat. The demon gagged but wouldn't let go. She hated to hurt them, to cause them any pain but it was that or die and she couldn't die. She had work to do… using the knife she slashed at the wrist only to be tossed into the patio area.

People yelled, some angry though most were frightened by the fight and the woman with the knife and the blond with the gun- there was plenty reason for any of them to call the police and those with cell phones were doing just that.

Dean and Sam ganged up on the cook demon tossing him onto the waiter. The crash of table wares and glass breaking drew their attention. From the mess they saw the brunette trying to get up. The demon smirked approaching her; Dean could see she was hurt, blood ran down in a thin line down the side of her face from her hairline.

The sound of the sirens was faint but it drew her attention. The gunshots surprised her and seeing the bright splash of red on the possessed woman's blouse caused her a moment of regret. There was nothing she could do about the innocent dead, that didn't mean she didn't feel a little guilty about the outcome. The possessed woman could have a family, maybe she had children, kids who wouldn't get to see their Mother again-. The sirens grew louder, making her decision quickly she faced the Winchester's on unsteady feet.

"RUN." She didn't wait for them to follow her; as fast as she could, considering the pain in her side and leg from being tossed around like a pillow, she took off at a run.

* * *

_**AN:**_ This is something new I'm trying.


	2. Guardian Angel

**Guardian Angel**

**_My covenant was with him, a covenant of life and peace_**

Sam took the lead; his long legs came in handy when it was time to run away from the demons. What didn't help was the little brunette who decided to turn down a side street in the opposite direction from where he was leading them. Of course, _he_ was trying to get back to the Impala, the same as Dean but his brother followed her…

Sam caught up to them, glaring at Dean-.

"Angelus ab Deus." Rhomy gasped out of breath. She bowed her head still breathing hard while Sam stared in surprise.

"Ange- what?" Dean echoed looking from her to Castiel, standing very calm in the middle of an alley/street.

"Angel of God." Sam answered sotto voice. Dean could care less; he knew as well as Sam _what_ she said, Dean was more interested in _why _she said it. More importantly what was Castiel doing there and how had the woman known him for what he was?

Limping, she moved to stand in front of Castiel, her dark eyes looking straight into the angel's, her breath streaming past slightly parted lips. Again, Dean winced at the high pitched sound, green eyes glaring at Cas. It didn't last long and then Castiel turned to the brothers while Rhomy set about her work.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked watching her take a plastic bottle from her satchel and start squirting the asphalt. She seemed not to notice the slowly oozing blood from her hairline nor the limp in her walk.

"Watch your feet." Rhomy put up her arm stopping Sam before he walked into the trap as he followed her. Turning, she looked past him towards Castiel, ignoring Dean as well though her eyes flicked towards him anyway. It was difficult not to look at the blond…

"We'll stay here." Castiel rasped in his low voice.

"We?" Dean glared at Castiel, his green eyes flicked to the brunette limping to the angel's side wondering why it was the woman was so calm. How the hell had she known what Cas was and why did he have the niggling suspicion she could hear Castiel's _true _voice?

Castiel said nothing.

"There are demons and thanks to you, police are also after us." Dean accused glaring at the brunette.

"I told you not to shoot." Rhomy reminded him in a gentle tone. It unsettled Dean who'd been slowly letting his anger boil. He was angry, the angel knew that and somehow the woman had picked up on it. Her tone- Dean suspected she was trying to appease him. That should've pissed him off.

"Don't kill them, they're innocent people." She said though her eyes were soft and almost pleaded with him to listen.

"They're possessed." Dean snapped not at all happy to find himself in this situation.

"They are still human." Rhomy replied. Her brow furrowed but she turned to stand in front of Castiel again. She bowed her head, hands pressed together as though she were praying. Sam and Dean watched as Castiel touched her forehead with his palm.

"What are you doing?" Sam questioned, rather curious about the whole thing. He was still a little in awe of the angel and seeing this strange woman so sure around him… Sam had questions.

"How did she know?" Dean demanded taking a few steps closer to the pair. "She knew you on sight. How?"

He didn't like being ignored; hell, he didn't like any of it. Still, Castiel turned towards Dean, his blue eyes slightly narrowed- a sign the angel was growing annoyed. Dean was past giving a shit; send him back to the pit- that's what Cas had threatened him with before.

"Dean." Sam took a hesitant step towards his brother, eyeing the angel warily but Castiel didn't respond. Beside the angel, the brunette stayed quiet, not volunteering any information either though her eyes avoided Dean's. She couldn't hold his angry gaze, the accusations she could see there-.

_'__It isn__'__t time.__'_

But that didn't help her at all. She jerked around, her eyes scanning the end of the alley/street. The brother's noticed Castiel's stance shift, his eyes locked onto the open street the three had come from.

"We stand here." Castiel repeated. At his side, Rhomy shifted the satchel until it was resting on her back. She could feel them approaching, smell them…

"We- what am I supposed to do?" Dean questioned glaring at them. His gun wasn't of any use- all he had on him was a flask of holy water. That was it.

"Not kill them." Rhomy replied with a note of urgency in her voice.

"They're demons." Dean retorted with a frown. He was uncomfortable with how comfortable she was standing next to Castiel. She knew what he was and wasn't surprised or frightened. He still questioned why that was and it would bug the hell out of him until he found out.

"They are innocent and I can help." Rhomy assured. She sounded confident, looked it too but it was that inability to hold his gaze that had him wondering if she weren't just pretending.

Sam was hopeful, full of questions but hopeful none the less because if this woman could help the possessed then Dean would have to listen to him, about Ruby and his abilities. But Dean was ever the skeptic. They didn't have time to argue further as the demons entered the alley/street.

"Just one angel." The demon taunted eyeing the four standing on the black top.

"He's not alone." Rhomy assured moving to face the demon. Behind them another group of demons approached which Sam and Dean moved to face.


	3. The Park

**The Park**

**_Many are the sorrows of the wicked, but steadfast love surrounds the one who trusts in the Lord._**

Castiel stood with Rhomy away from Sam and Dean. They were too far and the Winchester's couldn't hear what was said. It didn't keep Dean from staring at them, trying to figure out what they were talking about. He concentrated on their lips but it was difficult to make out any words from the angel. Rhomy was different, he understood a few words but it still didn't make a conversation. What Dean noticed was a puffy bruise on her cheek- slightly pink against the copper tone of her skin. The clouds shifted and streams of sunlight shone down on them, glints of blue highlighted her hair which grew long, reaching to her waist. His eyes took in the dark red flannel vest, the hood obscured by her hair. The black turtle neck was dirty and torn, the hood seemed to bother her because she reached back to yank on it. With a nod she turned from Castiel and reached into her jean pocket.

Dean followed her every move, curiosity burning through his being. How did she know what Castiel was? How had she done- how?

He wanted answers and there were plenty of questions to ask. Of both? Who was likely to answer them?

Rhomy turned her back to them, a thumb hooking into the back pocket of her black jeans as she thumbed through her cell. Dean frowned, head slightly tilted. On first impression the girl looked the type to find trouble. She dressed the rebel, the black boots she'd tucked her jeans into, yeah he was pretty sure they were steel toe. The leather belt wasn't there because she needed it, just another accessory, it looked innocent enough but he could pick out where she'd likely hidden a knife.

The same one she'd used before?

Castiel walked to the brothers' side, his eyes on Dean. He didn't know what else was coming, no revelations from above, he didn't know the plan anymore. Castiel _did_ know this woman's purpose. It wasn't difficult to interpret the expression on the blonds' face. Curiosity mixed with distrust but there was also interest there. Dean was smart, and what Castiel would say next…

"She's your responsibility."

The words rasped out, soft and authorative. There was no choice, no room to refuse-.

"Protect her."

"What?" Sam's brown eyes locked on the slim figure slowly pacing back and forth on the grass a few yards away. "Why?"

Dean's first reaction was to say 'No' but after the last 'conversation' with the angel he thought it best to at least give the impression of considering the 'request' and he did need to get as much information from the angel before refusing. He didn't feel like second guessing a 'call' from Bobby in the future- or anyone else for that matter. The angel still believed he was going to save them, Dean… that he would stop the apocalypse-

"The demons will come for her again." Castiel answered. His disconcerting gaze stayed on Dean. It made him feel as though the angel could see _him, _what he was thinking, feeling-

"Why were they after her in the first place?" Sam asked, he glanced at her again, wondering- seeing what she'd done-. "What is she?"

Dean had the same question. No one could tell him he _hadn__'__t_ seen what the girl- the woman- what the woman had done in that street, how she'd… 'helped' those people.

"You don't want her dead." Dean stated. His green eyes darkened, wondering- wishing this one wasn't like the one before. "She's not one of yours then. A fallen angel…" He'd thought she might be, when he saw her do-. People just _couldn__'__t _do that. _People_ just didn't and if Castiel wanted her safe then it wasn't black magic either.

"No." Castiel said. "She's not." He looked over his shoulder at the young woman whose turn it was to carry the family's burden. "Rhomilly is a faithful servant of God." Castiel turned to Dean, the incredulous raised eyebrow not at all unexpected. "Her family have all served in some way. They are blessed with spiritual gifts and now is her time. The demons are a threat to Rhomy. You're the one who can protect her."

Castiel watched Dean try and hide the expression on his face but his uncertainty and confusion were there in his eyes. Everything he'd done, trying to stop the seals from being broken… what Dean couldn't understand, what he didn't accept is that the failure was theirs, the angels. Dean was just a man and man was not perfect. They fell into temptation, they sinned, they _felt_-, angels… were perfect.

"You will keep her safe."

Dean felt his mouth go dry; he felt the weight of responsibility press on him again. This time it was different because it wasn't his Father telling him to look out for Sam. This was an Angel of God. And it was HIM telling Dean to protect this woman, a complete stranger. A 'servant of God'.

He wanted to say 'No', wanted to forget all about the coming apocalypse, bury his head in the sand and forget the world as he knew it, would end when all the seals were broken.

_'__Because of me.__'_

Because he hadn't been strong enough.

All this time they'd been running around, going after demons, trying to keep the seals from breaking and for what? What did it matter if he saved Tessa and kept one seal closed?

One seal.

That was all it took to get everything started and it was his fault.

Sam watched his brother just stand mute as the angel delivered his message. Castiel took Dean's silence as answer. He walked past them; nothing he could say would lift the guilt Dean was feeling.

"Wait!" Sam called; he followed Castiel frowning at his brother.

Dean ignored them, he didn't care- no, he did care, _too_ much and it pained him, felt like someone had gutted him-

_'__Alistair.__'_

Torturing him… he hadn't wanted to do it, because none of this would be happening if he'd been stronger, if he'd been half the man his Father had raised him to be.

They were turning on each other, angels killing angels because they didn't believe anymore. Dean didn't believe them either, he didn't trust them anymore, he'd wanted to believe even _he_ could be forgiven. For the torture of those souls, for the enjoyment he'd started to feel-he wanted to believe those terrible things… wasn't He known for that? For being all knowing, forgiving and loving? So why couldn't Dean let himself believe…?

_'__Because I don__'__t deserve it.__'_

**w**

She closed her cell, brown eyes staring at the children playing without really seeing them. She'd known it would happen, HE'd been telling her as much the past four weeks.

_'__It__'__s really my time.__'_

It was, and now wasn't the time for doubts. She had to believe it would all work out, trust that HE knew she was ready for this. Let HIM guide her… She'd been asking to better serve HIM, to do more.

_'__I got it.__'_

And so much more than she'd expected.

He stood beside her, silent and yet alert, aware of their surroundings. She could see it, his eyes never stopped looking-. His shadow was longer than hers, it shifted and still not a word. Rhomy had no clue as to what was going through his head. Did he know? Was he aware of why-. He probably didn't even know her name. He definitely had no idea their lives were for ever changed because of today.

She had to go with him.

With Dean…

The demons knew, they'd hunt her, they wouldn't stop.

_'__He__'__ll protect me.__'_

Rhomy had faith. She would trust them both.

"I need to go home." Rhomy turned to Dean, her voice soft- different from before.

_'__She was chased by demons.__'_ Dean thought, how exactly was she supposed to sound?

Dean nodded, his eyes glued to the playground and the kids crawling all over the place. Rhomy looked at the children, wondering what he was thinking. Had he ever been a child? Did he get the chance to play, laugh with the innocence those children laughed? She hoped so, wanted the silent, suffering man at her side to at least have something that innocent to remember.

_'__Things will get worse.__'_

She knew it, had been 'told', in a way to expect…. Dean would be her protector, and Rhomy would be his strength.

It was meant.

Rhomy placed her hand on his forearm. His green eyes focused on her face, wary. She smiled, just a quirk of her lips but he only stared, this time she didn't drop her gaze. He wouldn't trust her easily; it would take time, Rhomy worried they wouldn't have that, not enough.

Dean wanted to walk away, forget what Castiel had said and just go. He didn't want the responsibility, didn't want to screw up something else.

_'__You didn__'__t know.__'_

That was no excuse. _His_ weakness, _he_ broke, _he_ gave in, it was _him_…

_"__Protect her.__"_

He'd broken the first seal, now they wanted him to keep this woman safe?

Dean looked at her, at how small she was. He would never have believed she'd outrun the demons. Right now, Dean wished it was all a dream- a nightmare. He wished someone would wake him up, that he'd open his eyes and be four years old again…

"It's not far." She said, as though that might be his reason for staying silent. But it wouldn't matter; Castiel had placed her in his care-

Dean could _feel_ she was already placing her trust in him. She looked at him, not how he expected, waiting, wondering if he'd turn into a psycho killer. Whatever she and Castiel had talked about… was that enough for her blind faith? For the simple way she was turning to him for… for what?

Dean nodded once more; he turned to where Sam stood alone, glaring at the trees. There was something she was hiding, something she wasn't saying and that usually meant it was important.

Rhomy followed, she could see Dean wouldn't make it easy. He wouldn't understand why she believed, why anyone would want to be in her place. Dean had every right to be suspicious of her, of what the angel had told him. But he wouldn't desert her. Castiel assured her and Rhomy _knew_…

No, Dean wouldn't like it but he wasn't going to ditch her either.


	4. Safe Haven

**Safe Haven**

**_For by grace you have been saved through faith._**

Sam and Dean followed the silver bike into the parking structure keeping a safe distance from the red light as they slowly wound their way up to the third level. Dean pulled in across from Rhomy who pulled the red bandana off her head and waited for them. There was no need to remind her of the helmet law because apparently the helmet had been lost during her run earlier that morning. Dean wondered how the hell he was supposed to keep her safe the way she'd been driving- weaving through traffic- she wasn't making it easy.

"We'll take the elevator down." Rhomy said when they drew near. She couldn't help the curious look she cast at Dean. He still looked upset, more so than before but she didn't ask. Instead she pushed the button for the ground level and waited quietly for the metal doors to swish open.

"The bike…" Sam flicked his eyes at Dean but his brother stubbornly kept looking straight ahead not that he couldn't see them reflected in the shiny metal doors.

"It's easier than a car." Rhomy replied twisting her head to look at Sam. "Less traffic."

Dean's jaw clenched. The doors opened with a little ding and Rhomy stepped out. She turned left and headed through a side door, into the shiny afternoon sunlight. She pulled down her aviators and led them to the front of her building, an old five story built in the early 1900's with most of its original panes still intact. There had been quite a few replacements over the years, mostly in the lobby where the stained glass dominated. The tile beneath their feet had been replaced in places as well as some of the moldings.

"Miss Rhomilly."

She turned already smiling, the shades going up on her head.

"I'm fine, Warner."

"Yer bleedin'." Warner protested moving around the security desk ignoring Rhomy's excuse that it was just a little scratch. "Scratch my arse. Pardon, miss but you really look a mess." He clicked his tongue looking very much like an irritated parent but she wasn't worried over the few scratches she'd received. Now that she wasn't running away from the demons Rhomilly felt every ache from the fight-s. The second one hadn't been so bad, not with Castiel there and so what if she had a big bruise forming on her forehead or her lip was cut? They would heal.

"I'll have my nurse look at it." Rhomy promised with a nod towards Dean and making an effort not to limp her way towards the elevators.

The older man seemed to take notice of them for the first time. His blue eyes wandered over the pair, assessing and then huffing a breath he relented. Dean took that as a sing of acceptance though he wondered why the doorman's opinion mattered.

"How is everyone at home, Warner?" Rhomy asked as she walked towards the bank of elevators. Warner made some noises in his throat still eyeing the brothers but answered her questions. Sam noticed the old man had a fatherly familiarity with Rhomy, one she didn't seem to mind and wondered how long she'd been a tenant of the building.

Dean eyed the old elevators with distrust, wondering how old they were considering they looked ancient. Did they even work? Sam admired the metal work on the gates which Warner slid back. Not a screech of rusty metal, nor scraping sound interrupted the conversation between the old security guard and pretty tenant. The second set of doors opened by themselves and Rhomy stepped in reluctantly followed by Dean.

"Don't worry boys." Warner chuckled. "These lifts may look older than dirt but they've been updated."

Dean grunted in response not at all reassured by the old man. A blond eyebrow rose at the word 'lift' but he refrained from making a comment.

"Management convinced the owners fancy new lifts would depreciate the value of their investment." Warner added an eye roll to his statement earning a grin from Rhomy.

"Besides," she cut in. "There's nothing manufactured these days that would match this craftsmanship."

Warner agreed. He closed the metal gates tipping his hat.

"Have a blessed day, miss." He said as the doors slid shut. Sam's brow furrowed, he glanced at Rhomy but she just stood there, patiently waiting for them to reach the fifth floor.

Silence.

Rhomy could _feel_ the questions they hadn't asked her yet. Not one comment regarding Warner's blessing and in the car neither had asked about- about- well, what she'd done to those people. How long would that last? She wasn't going to offer up explanations and the answers to their questions? Well, she wasn't about to get diarrhea of the mouth either.

Thankfully the elevator reached her floor and she quickly slid the metal gates open. She led them to her front door, a corner apartment suite that had been part of the family's 'estate' since Grandmother Calida had moved to the city. Dean took the key from her hand gently moving her aside.

Rhomy sighed, rolled her eyes but waited for the guys to check for trouble. Sam followed his lead, both pulling out big shiny guns which made Rhomy wonder what it was about a gun that men liked so much. Still, she watched with crossed arms as Dean opened her front door and Sam aimed.

"There's no one in there." Rhomy said softly. Dean thought he heard a note of amusement in her voice but ignored it and her. She let them go on without interruption. The door was pushed open, both guys hurrying in, after a moment Rhomy followed them closing the door behind her. She was a little surprised by how quiet they were but as she'd told them, the apartment was empty of evil. This was the one place Rhomilly didn't have to be on watch against the demons.

Sam came back from the hallway leading to the bedrooms.

"Nothing." He reported. Rhomy dropped her keys into the bowl on the table behind the couch. The curtains were drawn and the ebbing sunlight cast a warm glow in the living room. Her eyes flicked over the brothers finally resting on Dean. The way the sun haloed around him, tiny dust motes floating about his body… She stared. She knew how she must look to them and didn't care. She was safe. As long as Dean was around. She had faith; she believed everything would end up ok.

Sam cleared his throat, uncomfortable with how Rhomy was staring at Dean. As though she hadn't seen someone she cared for in a long time. Happy, relieved… and more. Much more… Dean was no better and though his expression was shuttered, his eyes were intense, glued to her face as though trying to memorize her features.

"Why were the demons after you?" Sam asked and not just to break the uncomfortable silence due to their stares. Neither of them broke eye contact.

"They think I have something they want." Rhomy murmured.

"Do you?" Dean asked. Rhomy's lips turned up slightly and something in her expression told him she wasn't going to answer that one.

"What is it?" Sam asked moving closer. It drew her attention away from Dean and the difference in her expression was obvious.

"You're welcome to play the guessing game." Rhomy said with a careless shrug. "Make yourselves comfortable. I have some things to take care of." She turned on her heel and walked out of the living room towards the hallway Sam had checked, leaving them alone.

The murmur of their voices faded but she could guess at what they'd be talking about. Both had questions only Sam was the one doing the asking. Rhomy wasn't sure if Dean's silence was a good sign. He seemed… "Broken."

Rhomilly froze at the foot of her bed.

_'__Broken?__'_

Why would she- but she was sure. Yes, that's exactly how he'd seemed. Rhomy turned around, heading towards her bed room door, on her way back-.

_'__Back to what? What am I going to say?__'_

She stopped, removed her hand from the doorknob. It wasn't time. He wasn't ready. Closing her eyes she let out a breath along with a quick prayer.

**w**

Curiosity got the best of him, at least that was the excuse to walk around the living room and snoop. The first thing that caught his eyes was the shelves stacked with music, and… a jukebox? An old fashioned, forty-five with a needle ready to go and…

_'__Does it work?__'_ he wondered moving straight towards it, hands itching to put it to use.

"Dean." Sam hissed watching him lift the cover.

"Dude, check this out." Dean said over his shoulder ignoring his brother's admonishing tone. The shelf beneath was loaded with records, he knelt and flipped through them frowning when he didn't recognize any. He could barely read the titles and they didn't sound right.

"Would you leave that alone." Sam grouched looking over his shoulder towards the empty hallway. He reached his brother's side wondering why he couldn't just keep his hands off other people's things.

"A-Track." Dean chuckled eyeing the dark wooden cabinet. "Who has one anymore?" he asked glancing at Sam before flipping through the A-Tracks neatly stacked in alphabetical order.

"Will you stop snooping-." Sam frowned. "Dean, doesn't this seem… unusual?"

"I mean… how…?" Dean stood up, closed the A-Track and turned back to the CD collection. He pointedly ignored Sam's question, pretended not to know what he was talking about... Instead he flipped through the CD's. There were stacks of burned CD's marked with initials but that didn't tell him what was on them. He fiddled with the CD player but there was nothing inside-

"Dude!" Sam scowled. He was being ignored and didn't appreciate it, he didn't like being treated like the kid brother and that's exactly what Dean was doing. Again.

Dean finally set the CD's down and looked at Sam. His expression was hooded but Sam could see his brother was tired. It was there, in the slight hunch of his shoulders, the darkness around his eyes and the almost perpetual frown on his mouth.

"We're here, Sam."

What did that mean? Exactly. Sam had no clue; he couldn't begin to guess at what his brother was thinking. Dean hardly even talked to him about anything anymore, nothing that didn't have to do with keeping seal's closed or a hunt. But when had Dean ever let his guard down enough to talk about what was going on inside his head?

"What?"

"You heard Castiel." Dean said. His eyes shifted towards the hallway Rhomilly had disappeared through. He stared, feeling… Dean wasn't sure what he felt anymore just that he had a responsibility he hadn't asked for and couldn't shrug off. He was honest with himself, enough to accept the angel's words and do as he was asked.

"Yeah. Did you?" Sam demanded striding forward until he was in Dean's sight. "Because I'm concerned with the part about _demons chasing_ this woman- how are you even supposed to protect her?" he threw his hands up in exasperation. What the hell was going on? Why wasn't Dean demanding answers? Why wasn't he questioning this latest 'request' from on high?

Sam looked at Dean suspiciously. Because his brother wasn't behaving as he should, like the Dean he knew but he hadn't been himself ever since he got back.

Dean noted his brothers brown eyes narrow. They shifted from the hallway to him and back again. Dean frowned but Sam didn't say a word, he didn't have to. The expression on his face was clearer than anything he could've said. Dean was already shaking his head.

"That's not- I'm not-!" he protested. But the idea wasn't entirely unappealing to Dean. She was a pretty thing, not exactly what he usually put the moves on…

_'__She__'__s different.__'_

Of course he knew that. Castiel had said her family were servants of God, that they'd all done their part and it was this woman's turn.

Sam let out a heavy breath. He ran both hands through his already messy hair and turned away from Dean.

"We should be heading out to the next Seal. Stop the demons from breaking it and all the others so Lucifer stays where he's supposed to be." Sam jabbed a finger at the floor. Dean kept himself from following the motion but it didn't stop his mind from playing images of his hell sojourn. Sometimes he could still feel the sting in his flesh from-

"Dean."

Dean blinked, green eyes focused on the living room and his brother's face.

"She's got _Black Ice_." He said turning back to the CD's and pulling out the black case with red letters. Sam's brow furrowed, confused by the comment. He wasn't sure what Dean was talking about.

"It's not bad; I still like the old stuff better." Dean continued ignoring the look on his little brother's face. He didn't want to have that conversation, didn't want to talk about hell or demons or Lucifer or Sammy going evil on him and siding with Ruby-. No, Dean didn't want to talk about any of that. Not yet.

So he put the CD into the player and let the sounds fill his head…

**w**

Rhomilly ran her fingers through the damp strands. The misted mirror offered a blurry view of her features but she wasn't paying attention. She was thinking, wondering if she was ready for what came next. They knew she was leaving, had been prepared for the call she'd made in the park. No one was going to try talking her out of this, it wasn't some whim, she wasn't playing… This was her purpose. She was next in line…

Family. There were plenty of others, but they couldn't help her with this. Not the guys and Rhomilly didn't see her cousins able or willing enough to take this on. The girls weren't as steadfast in their belief or their faith, something Grandma Syd scolded them for. What good was all the time she spent teaching them if none of it was getting passed on to the next generation?

_"__Bachelor pad, cool.__"_

_"__Not a bachelor pad, Laz.__"_

_"__You're a party pooper, coz. Joel__'__s not going to be happy but-.__"_

_"__I__'__m telling Grandma Syd.__"_

_"__Yeesh. Bring out the big guns why don__'__t you? Fine. No party__'__s.__"_

_"__How soon can you guys get here? I'm sort of in a hurry. I think.__"_

_"__I'm not that far, actually. See ya for dinner?__"_

Dinner.

Rhomilly sighed. Lazaro would arrive with an appetite, that one always had a big appetite and his brother, Joel, wasn't any different. She wondered if her brother was still with Joel and hoped not. Mission or not, Gabriel wasn't going to like his little sister riding off with _two_ guys.

_'__Riel__'__s a doofus.__'_ Rhomy sighed and headed out of the bathroom.

**w**

Sam was sitting uncomfortably in a fluffy arm chair. His eyes kept straying to the hall Rhomilly had disappeared through while his brother amused himself with the A-Track collection and the old fashioned 'juke box'. He'd already made himself comfortable by turning on her iPod and playing her list of faves. That was a strange mix of classic rock, bluesy ballads, alternative rock and hard metal rock with some country thrown in. The apartment was also an interesting mix of era's. The building itself was an old brick front and the plaque in the foyer had put it's inaugural date as 1917. Most of the furniture in the 5th floor apartment had a 1920's feel, almost as if it had been styled to resemble a gentleman's club. The dark wood was predominant with brocade and block patterns. Sam was pretty sure the dark green and gold flower vine pattern hanging on the wall was a rug.

_Persian?_

It was a big living room, with two sitting areas. One of them was set around a very nice piano… Sam had no idea what the woman was doing running away from demons or what she could possibly have that they wanted. She just didn't fit the frame. All he had to do was look around the apartment, which he couldn't help thinking was more than _just_ an apartment. It was too big, to start and from his seat Sam could see there was a balcony off the French doors of the second sitting area with the piano. Everything was… for lack of a better word, fancy-

"You found my best stash." Rhomy noted coming into the living room. Sam jerked to his feet, his face flushing slightly with embarrassment even though _he_ wasn't the one snooping through her things.

"See anything you like?" Rhomy asked stopping by the chair Sam had vacated.

"Some." Dean answered turning from the CD collection on the shelves. "I'm not sure about your taste in music…" One of the CD cases slipped from his hand as he gawked while the strains of _'__Home__'_ came through the speakers but it wasn't a country voice who sang.

"Variety." Rhomy answered amicably, her soft smile slipped as Dean's intense gaze registered. With a quick glance at herself, she was re-assured to find there was nothing out of place. Her dress covered everything it was supposed to cover and it was comfortable not to mention decent. She cleared her throat and swept her gaze over the living room and sitting area before heading past Sam.

"I meant what I said." Rhomy half turned as she walked. "About getting comfortable."

Sam wished he was close enough to his brother he could jolt the blond out of his sudden muteness. He was annoyed by Dean and the way he was looking at Rhomy. He'd been thinking the woman didn't fit into her surroundings but looking at her now… there was no doubt she belonged to a different world than they were used to.

"There's four spare rooms." She said pausing under the arch of another hallway. "You're welcome to any one if you'd like to clean up."

Sam's face colored slightly, he knew they were dirty. They both needed a fresh change of clothes; one's not stained with fresh blood or dirt from their resent encounter with demons. Rhomy was aware some of it was her doing and she felt sorry about getting them involved. Dean cleared his throat and tried not to look like a bigger idiot. So she was in a dress, one that was a close match to her skin tone he'd almost thought she'd been-

"Through the hall." She pointed behind them. "Any door except the first on your right or third to your left."

Dean watched her disappear through another arched entryway. Sam turned to Dean with a scowl when her voice floated out to them saying there'd be a guest for dinner.

"Dinner?" Dean echoed with a slight frown.

"Put your eyes back in." Sam hissed disapprovingly. He wondered why Dean couldn't be normal- right. That _was_ normal for Dean. "Never mind." He sighed shaking his head.

Dean's frown didn't budge. He stared at the hall she'd walked into not liking how she just trusted two strange men to be alone in her home.

_'__She knows we__'__re supposed to take care of her.__'_

But maybe Castiel hadn't said anything. How was she supposed to know they weren't psycho serial killers with pretty faces?

"Now what?" Sam questioned looking irritated. For a moment Dean didn't say anything, he just stared after her which only annoyed Sam more.

What was going on with his brother?

"Get our duffels." Dean tossed his keys at Sam deliberately walking to the arched hall. Sam shook his head but at least it looked as though Dean was going to try getting some answers.

**w**

Rhomy stood in front of the pantry, one hand was absently plucking at the gauzy material of her dress. It was the one she'd laid out before going on her… she didn't have a name for what she was doing. Riel would tease her; call her a 'vessel' or some other nonsense but he always ended up with the same; they were Soldiers of God.

She was debating her dinner choices knowing meat was definitely on the menu. Her cousin would complain if there wasn't and the other two looked like carnivores as well. She'd be extremely surprised if one or both of the men in her home turned out to be vegans.

"That would be…wrong. Yep, just wrong…" she murmured with a slight shake of her head.

"Do you talk to yourself a lot?"

Rhomy jumped with a startled squeak at Dean's question.

"Sorry." He said though he didn't look it in the least. Again she found his stare disconcerting so she turned back to the pantry.

"Yes." She answered making a face at the breathiness of her voice. "I'm used to being alone." And she was trying very hard to cover her embarrassment but the heat in her cheeks meant she was blushing. Rhomy grabbed some cans from the pantry and turned closing the doors with a sandaled foot.

Dean stared which didn't help. The cans clattered onto the island as she set them down and then hurriedly went to the refrigerator. She pulled out a stack of frozen packages in white paper. Those she put in the sink before unhooking a large pot from the rack over the island.

"Do you have a last name?" she asked while filling the pot with water because she still felt his eyes on her.

"Winchester." Dean replied watching her avoid eye contact or even looking in his direction.

"Oh. Like the…huh." Rhomy shook her head, her lips quirking in a half smile. HE definitely had a sense of humor; she thought and set the pot on the stove.

"Are you gonna share the joke?" Dean asked with just a hint of annoyance in his voice as he leaned on the counter.

"I'm not making fun. Really." Rhomy assured looking at him. She better than anyone knew what it was like to get teased because of your name but maybe Dean hadn't been teased…

Dean raised a blond eyebrow.

"It's just… Colt." Rhomy said after a hesitant pause.

He tilted his head in question.

"Rhomilly Colt." She clarified with a slight shrug.

"Colt." Dean repeated and slowly his lips turned up in a smile.

"Angels really don't hold much with introductions." Rhomy stated more for something to say as she turned back to the sink.

"Or answering questions." Dean added pointedly.

"That all depends on the questions."

There was another pause; one Rhomy didn't know how to fill because she _knew_ he was going to start asking questions. There were some things Dean wasn't ready to hear, he wouldn't believe and that would make him wary around her which she couldn't blame him for.

"Let's start easy." Dean said shifting his stance until he stood with his arms crossed while Rhomy tossed some potatoes in the sink. "Cas." To her credit she didn't even flinch. "You knew."

"Yes." She answered as she started to toss the potatoes into the boiling water.

"How?"

It really wasn't that difficult a question. How did she know Castiel was an angel? But the answer wasn't easily believable and after seeing the reaction of those few she'd told the truth to… maybe Dean would be different? Maybe he wouldn't think her some nut, or wonder if she was messing around with him… After all, Dean _was_ on speaking terms with an angel of the Lord.

"I see… them." She answered softly, setting the lid over the boiling pot. "Not their true forms but I can see… I see them." Rhomy said unable to really describe the way they looked- their wings and the light in their eyes- the way the air around them seemed to fill up and…

_'__Lame. That was so lame.__'_

She couldn't help it.

"Castiel isn't the first angel I've met." Rhomy elucidated turning towards him again. "Tamryn, she's –. I guess she's my guardian angel." She fidgeted with the skirt of her dress again. "Sort of."

"Uh…huh." Dean nodded not hiding the doubt stamped on his features.

_'__Probably thinks I'm crazy__…'_

"Cant you hear them?" Rhomy asked with just a tinge of desperation coloring her words. She wanted him to believe her because it would make everything else so much easier.

"NO." Dean answered quickly, shifting out of his leaning pose to stand straight. "Definitely not." He hoped to God never to go through that again.

Rhomy frowned, unsure about his reaction and what it meant.

"What did Castiel tell you?" she asked. "About me, I mean."

Dean looked as though he wouldn't answer and she tried not to fidget under his stare.

"The demons would come for you again." He said quietly. "They wouldn't stop."

Rhomy nodded. She already knew that, had accepted that life was going to change drastically for her and the only one she could rely on was already taking care of her. Hadn't HE put Dean and Sam in her path already?

"You're very calm for someone who's being hunted by demons." Dean stated frowning. By contrast he noticed the softening of her features.

"_Many are the woes of the wicked, but the Lord__'__s unfailing love surrounds the man who trusts in him._" She loved that verse. It was a promise, an assurance that everything would be alright so long as she kept faith and believed in Him.

Dean scowled. Everything in him rebelled against what he heard. Because what he took from those words was that _he deserved_ all the bad things that were happening and it wouldn't be such a bitch to accept if only innocent people didn't have to suffer along with him.

"It's my turn." Rhomy said quietly, noticing the change in him.

_"__It isn__'__t yet time__…"_

She sighed and turned towards the sink where she began to unwrap the packages.

"Wh-. Your…turn?" Dean echoed. He shook his head- she was spouting bible verses at him and not making sense. Anyone in her shoes would've been frightened- hell they'd be terrified! That was the normal, accepted and expected reaction….

"My family," Rhomy said as she put the white paper in the trash can under the sink. "We aren't like…other people."

"Neither are we." Dean snorted wondering where she was going with the conversation. "My brother and I, we grew up hunting demons." He found himself adding. He didn't know _why _only that it wasn't uncomfortable or strange- no, talking to her felt like… like he was with an old friend…someone he… trusted…

"We know about Hunters." Rhomy assured with a glance over her shoulder at him. Her Grandmother Syd had helped a few back in the day, when she'd been young and a 'Soldier' but the friendships didn't last. Death sort of took care of that… "But we aren't. My family-we don't hunt. We aren't part of the community."

"And you're still hunted by the demons." Dean said.

"I know."

There it was again! That calm acceptance of something that should've been scaring the daylights out of her. So why wasn't it? Why wasn't she afraid? And why the hell was it bothering Dean so much, that lack of concern- of fear…

"What do they want?" Dean growled. "And don't tell me they _think_ you have something they want. We both know you do. So what is it?" he demanded.

Rhomy turned to the stove. She pulled the pot off the flames and poured the steaming contents into the sink keeping her face out of the billowing steam. She was stalling and they both knew it.

"What do they want?" Dean asked again.

Rhomy knew she couldn't tell him, she wasn't supposed to tell anyone _what_ it was the demons wanted from her. Only her chosen one had the right to know because it would be up to both of them to keep it safe. That was how it had been from the very beginning and even Grandfather Elian had not been able to tell his wife. His disobedience has caused the family so much grief….

"Something I'm not about to give them." Rhomy stated quietly. She knew it wasn't enough to satisfy Dean but he wasn't ready to know. He wasn't going to accept anything else- at least not yet and it pained her to have to sidestep his questions.

"And what's that?" Dean insisted growing more annoyed. It was like pulling teeth with her and he couldn't understand why it had to be this hard. She _knew_ he was there to protect her, Castiel had said so! So what was the problem?

"A key." Rhomy answered with a sigh. She set the meat on a plate and reached for her spices.

"That's it?" Dean demanded incredulous. "A key." That's what the demons wanted from her and she wasn't giving it up… "To what?" he asked warily. He moved around the island until he was at her side watching her wrap the steaks in foil and setting them on a tray.

"You have a purpose don't you?" she asked keeping her eyes on the work at hand. "A reason why God sent his angels to you?" she finished and bent to set the tray in the oven while Dean drew away from her. Had Castiel said something? Did she know it was all his fault? The seal's being broken and Lucifer about to rise… did she know-?

"My family," Rhomy said. "Our purpose," she straightened and moved to the counter where she began opening the cans. "We protect that key. We keep it safe and out of demonic hands." She turned to him, her brown eyes just a little hard. "At all costs."

Dean watched her take the cans and pour then into the same pot she'd emptied. Her face was as calm as it had been before, when she'd acknowledged demons were hunting her.

_'__For a key. A damn key!__'_ Dean thought.

What was so damn important about it? And why her? Why was it her turn?

He was frowning, trying to understand but she knew he couldn't, he didn't know because he didn't want to _see_.

"_Ask and it will be given to you, seek and you will find, knock and the door will be opened to you, for everyone who asks receives, he who seeks finds, and to him who knocks the door will be opened._"

Again. She was quoting scripture at him and Dean didn't like it. He hadn't appreciated it when Pastor Jim did it and he sure as hell didn't like it now.

She was ignoring the scowl on his face and the clenched jaw. Her whole demeanor was calm and confident.

"I asked." Rhomy said with a barely noticeable shrug of her shoulder.


	5. Family

**Family**

**_HE makes his Angels winds, HIS servants flames of power._**

Sam finished dressing quickly. He could smell dinner and though he felt uneasy and wasn't happy about their current situation… his stomach was growling. Stepping into the hall, Sam heard the front door and wondered if Dean had gone out. It wasn't likely, there was no reason since he'd brought up both of their duffel bags. He hurried into the living room and stopped just inside as he took in the stranger. The man was young, likely in his middle to late twenties. He had a mop of dark hair, just a little long. The hazel eyes narrowed, staring at Sam and still neither said a word. The slight scowl on the strangers face said he wasn't at all happy to find Sam there especially with his damp hair and half buttoned shirt.

"Rhom!"

"Who are you?" Dean demanded in his gruffest voice coming up behind Sam. "And how'd you get in?"

Sam was startled by Dean; he hadn't heard his brother's approach or felt his presence.

"What are you yell-." Rhomy paused just inside the sitting area, her brown eyes taking in the scowls on their faces and sighed. "You can stand down." She said striding towards the new guy. "It's ok."

"You sound like Gramps." The guy snapped with a glare. "It's not cute. And why do you have _two_ guys up here? Alone." He asked with a look at the brothers.

"One." Rhomy raised a finger, brown eyes hard. "_My_ apartment. Two. Big girl. Say hello." She ordered hooking a thumb towards the brothers.

"Riel's on speed dial." He warned showing her the cell phone. Both Sam and Dean frowned watching the exchange with varying degrees of curiosity and annoyance. Rhomy just shook her head, her lips twitching and Dean could see she wanted to smile. It was even more obvious to the stranger in the foyer.

"Sam and Dean Winchester." Rhomy said turning towards them. "My cousin." She hooked a thumb towards the guy at her side. "Lazaro Stormont."

"Cousin." Dean echoed as he looked the guy over once more. It didn't go unnoticed but he didn't care, even if the guy was about as tall as Sam…He'd taken his baby brother down plenty of times…

"Uh…hi." Sam said. Beside him Dean gave a suffered sigh in response to the lame 'Hi' and it annoyed Sam.

"Rhomilly." Laz warned eyeing the brothers.

"Go wash up." Rhomy ordered with a shove. "Dinner's ready and you said you'd be hungry." She reminded him.

**w**

Dean glared at Sam. It was bad enough his wimpy brother had pretty much kept quiet during the questioning at dinner but now he was refusing to go listen at her door.

"You can't go over there-."

"Like hell I can't!" Dean hissed. "You're the one who wanted me to get some answers."

"By asking her, Dean. Not listening at her door like some-."

"Asking got me more questions and this whole thing about a key- I mean, _a key!_" He threw his hands up in frustrations. "A friggin key's got the demons after her and she's not giving it up." Dean said scowling. "Woman's too damn stubborn."

Sam scoffed, rolled his eyes and turned back to his bed. Dean noticed and it only irritated him more but he was already in a foul mood. Because of her, because she wasn't afraid and this whole 'I asked' krap- what was that? Why did anyone want to ask for… this! For his life… it just didn't make sense and he wasn't going to argue the finer points of eavesdropping with Sam.

**w**

Dinner had been…interesting. A little uncomfortable what with all the staring going on between her cousin and Dean. Rhomy had not been amused and she'd tried to break the macho man contest to no avail. Until she kicked Laz. Of course it didn't stop them but both made an effort not to be obvious. Until they started with the questions that had felt more like an Inquisition. She knew what it was and that annoyed her to no end. And she wasn't the only one who had to suffer the 'boys' protectiveness. Her cousins had made a nuisance of themselves with all five girls since grade school.

Between each short, choppy response and the hard looks in their eyes both fired off question after question though most of them Dean didn't answer.

"You were rude!" Rhomy stated as the door to her bedroom closed quietly. Laz just snorted and walked towards his cousin where she sat in the middle of the bed.

"'K, you were down right nasty, Laz. Grams would be seriously pissed and I don't doubt she'd have you over her knee." She frowned. Rhomy tried keeping her voice to a low whisper because she didn't want the Winchester's to hear their conversation.

"I'm too big for her knee, cousin." Laz replied dropping onto her bed and making himself comfortable. "Now, what's going on and don't start your 'I'm a big girl' speech." He warned with a raised finger. He knew that would annoy her and the change of subject was good for him. The last thing he needed was Rhomy to sick Grandma Syd on him. Rhomy rolled her eyes and slapped his hand down just a little irritated with him. "What happened this time?"

Rhomy drew in a breath and let it out slowly. Her brown eyes stayed on Laz.

"I'm going with them."

The silence stretched while he stared at her. She couldn't tell what he was thinking- except that he _was_ thinking and in her nervousness she almost blurted out some smart-aleck comment on how he shouldn't strain himself when Laz tilted his head and got that look in his eyes.

_'__Uh-oh.__'_

"Which one?"

Rhomy bit her lip wishing Laz wouldn't have asked that but mostly she wished he hadn't figured it out.

"I've heard the stories, Rho. And… you do what you're told…" he sighed. "What do I tell the family- because they'll be ask- and Riel!" Laz rubbed both hands over his face not happy to be the 'bearer of news', didn't the messenger always get the short end of the stick? "He's going to give me hell for letting you go with, not _one_, but _two_, you hear me? _Two _males…" he trailed off with another heavy breath. "I hate me."

Rhomy couldn't help her amusement at the mournful tone. She shoved at his long legs barely smiling because she knew exactly what her brother was going to say and she felt just a bit guilty leaving Lazaro to face him alone. Especially when he'd have to explain to Riel his little sister was off traipsing across the United States with two men. Alone.

"First off," Rhomy said smacking his knee to get his attention. "You tell them not to be questioning HIM." She pointed up but they both knew whom she meant. "As for my brother, he's got my cell number. You tell him to yell at me."

"Right." Lazaro scoffed with a chuckled. "So he can yell at me when _you _hang up on him?"

"What," Rhomy sat up straight, an inky eyebrow raised in mock surprise. "You're going to stick around while he dials?"

He chuckled again, shaking his head. They'd have to understand- they would but that didn't mean Riel was going to like it. Lazaro was a bit relieved it wasn't his sister going off. Sloane was just too impulsive, she didn't think too much on consequences- nope. His sister wouldn't last long in Rhomy's place.

"So he doesn't know." Laz watched Rhomy drop her eyes to the coverlet in her hands, plucking at the dark plum satin. He could tell she was worried-concerned… about where she was going? She was leaving her family, the life she'd known, the stability and safety of having them around if she needed the help. But she'd be leaving and all the backup she would have was those two guys down the hall…

"Not yet, Laz." She shook her head, a heavy sigh slipping past the dusky lips and he couldn't miss the sadness in her soft voice. He nudged her, a little too hard because she had to put a hand out to stay sitting up.

"I don't get it." He said to her frowning face. Of course he knew the family history, they _all _did. There wasn't a family gathering that someone didn't recount part of their past. His grandparents were adamant everyone needed to _know_. Not one of them could be ignorant. All in all, his family could be put on the 'weird' list compared to most of the 'normal' families out there, unaware of the darkness surrounding them all.

Rhomy gave him a look.

"I mean, I know." He assured. "And it's important. I just…" he sat up, concern evident in the furrows in his brow. He took her small hand in his big one, engulfing it completely and looked into her brown eyes. "Its going to get bad, morena…" he could _feel_ it and he was afraid she'd get hurt; hurt so bad this time she wouldn't be coming home to them.

"HE's got a plan, Laz." Rhomy place her hand over his, a soft smile lifting her lips as her face relaxed. "You know we're in good hands." She assured with quiet confidence. Laz envied her that peace, that calm sureness with which she spoke. Their Grams was the same, it seemed nothing could bother them- not for long.

"Guess I'll be praying now." His lips turned up in a wry smile.

"You haven't been?" Rhomy questioned with mock shock. "Tisk, tisk cousin. Grandma Syd's not going to like hearing that." She warned with a little shake of her head. Laz made a face and lightly flicked the end of her nose as he got up.

"Got to sleep." He ordered heading towards the door. He wasn't surprised by the threat and Grandma Syd was just a little scary when she was mad. "Mitotera." He said over his shoulder.

Rhomy stuck her tongue out at him, a very childish gesture but around Laz it was easy to revert to being five years old again. Of course he ignored her and quietly closed her door.

Laz hadn't taken more than two steps when he noticed the dark shadow in his way. What little light did shine through the window partially revealed Dean's face. There was a slight scowl on the blond. In response Laz raised a dark eyebrow, slightly mocking but didn't say a word. Calmly, he stepped past Dean and headed to his room.

**w**

"Shut. Up."

"We could've stopped for the night, Riel." Because _he_ didn't mind sleeping in a hotel.

"Laz said it was important." Riel replied with annoyance coloring his words.

"And he didn't say anything about Rhomy being hurt or in trouble."

"Joel." Riel warned.

"Man, bad news travels fast." Joel grumbled as he followed Riel to the front door.

"Its gonna travel a lot faster if you don't _shut up_." Riel warned stopping in the hall.

"You're definitely grumpy when you don't get your beauty sleep." Joel said and tried to cover his yawn. "Aunt Ro always said you were a fussy baby."

"I've got better dirt on you, Joel." Riel stated with scowl.

"Dude, come on!" he exclaimed.

"Shut up already!" Riel hissed as he stuck his key in the door.

"You seriously need sleep." Joel grumbled at his side.

"Do you want her to wake up?" Riel demanded standing back from the half opened door. Joel seemed to consider that and ended up shaking his head.

"Nope. Nah-uh. Shutting up." He said pressing his lips together.

**w**

Dean woke from a fitful sleep with a start. It took him a second to figure out why and then he was up. The gun hidden under his pillow in hand and aimed at the dark figure too big to be Rhomy. Sam would've called his name… He had a second to wonder if it was her cousin and the hesitation was enough time for the intruder to swing a heavy bag at him. Dean winced as he felt something hard slam against his forearm. Dean glared, pissed he'd lost his grip on the gun as it bounced on the bed before thunking onto the floor. He reacted just as he'd been trained, kicking up and landing a solid blow into the intruders gut. It doubled him over and Dean pressed his advantage coming in with a left jab.

**w**

Sam sat up, confused as to why he was suddenly awake. The sound of running feet had him up and to the door. Pulling it open he called out for Dean as he wiped a hand over his sleep befuddled face. Sam found himself face to face with a dark figure a few inches shorter than him and not the size or shape of his brother, turning towards him. He didn't ask who because down the hall Sam could hear the sounds of a fight going on in his brother's room. The intruder ducked the first punch and then Sam felt his side ache while a fist headed for _his_ face.

**w**

Laz threw the covers aside, not happy with all the noise and intent on giving the brothers a piece of his mind. Couldn't they wait until morning to get into a fight? He yanked his bedroom door open and stepped into the hallway. He could barely make out the brothers but it definitely looked like they were in a fight.

"It's too damn early for this krap." Laz snarled, slapping a hand on the light switch. The hall lit up with a soft glow from the recessed bulbs in the ceiling but it was enough to see that Sam wasn't trying to get a choke hold on Dean.

"Joel?"

"Help- Riel!" Joel managed to choke out as Sam slipped his forearm around his neck.

"What?" Laz shook himself and jumped on his brother and Sam. "Let go!"

**w**

Rhomy opened her door very annoyed with all the noise the boys were making and was shocked to see Laz and Joel ganging up on Sam.

"Stop it!" she ordered heading towards them. "Right now!" she exclaimed, horrified with her cousins-

_'__Riel!__'_

He'd been with Joel last she'd heard and Joel was there… A heavy thud sounded and she turned towards it all the while praying it wasn't them. Her feet carried her to the open door of Dean's room and she flicked on the light. Her gasp went ignored by the grappling men on the hard wood floor.

"Stop it!" she demanded yet again and rushed across the room careful to avoid any flailing limbs. She winced as Riel got in a hit and Dean grunted in pain.

"Gabriel!" he was fighting dirty but then Dean got the upper hand and reared back for a punch she was sure would damage her brother.

"No! Stop hitting each other!" Rhomy ordered shoving on Dean's shoulder. He barely avoided hitting her and got suckered for his trouble.

"Gabriel!" Rhomy exclaimed getting in his way as Dean bumped against the bed and sat down hard on it. Seeing her brother advance on Dean she grabbed onto the arm he was intending to brush her aside with. She muttered a hasty 'Sorry' and planted her heel on his calf while pulling the arm she held up and behind his back.

"Son of a- Rhomilly!" Riel yelled as he was forced to kneel on the floor.

"Stop with the fighting!" she yelled back letting go of his arm and keeping herself between him and Dean. She didn't trust Riel especially with the thoughts going through his head. "No more hitting each other!" she warned with a glance over her shoulder at Dean who was glaring at Riel.

"You know him?" he asked.

"Yes." Rhomy answered letting out a breath. "Gabriel Colt. My brother." She turned to him glaring. "Why are you beating up on our guest?" she demanded.

"Hey!" Dean protested because he sure as hell hadn't gotten beat up. The blood on her brother's face was proof of that.

"Guest?" Riel snarled. "Since when do you have strange guys sleeping over? Alone." He demanded taking a step towards her. "And when I showed you that move I told you not to be using it on me!"

"And I told you to knock it off!" Rhomy yelled back planting an open palm on his chest and shoving. It didn't move him much but it certainly got Riel out of her face.

"Dean?" all three turned to the door where Sam got the full on glare of Riel.

"What the hell is going on?" Riel demanded as a second half naked guy he dint know showed up in their home.

Laz found himself the target of two very pissed off relatives. He held his hands up in surrender and shook his head.

"Hey, they were already here when I arrived."

Rhomy rolled her eyes exasperated.

"Boys." She grumbled because all they ever did was cause trouble not to mention interrupted her sleep time.

"Start explaining, Rhomilly." Riel ordered.

"No." she snapped resting her hands on her hips. "I'm going to sleep and so are the rest of you." She shoved at her brother moving him towards the door while Sam moved into the room and out of their way.

"No…? Rhomilly-." He turned around. "I want answers!" he yelled deflecting her hands.

"Then you wait until I get another four hours of sleep!" she yelled back.

"Shit." Joel muttered stepping away from his cousins.

"She's pissed." Laz stated moving away as well. He glanced in Sam's direction with a shrug that said they were on their own.

"Good night." Joel called and got a glare for his trouble.

"You get the pull out." Laz said as they walked into the bedroom.

"Yeah, I think it'd be safer."Joel agreed because the last thing he wanted was to spend the night bunking with his cousin. "Shoulda pulled over for the night." He muttered with a shake of his head.

**w**

"What are you doing here anyway? And why were you going in there when your usual room's down the hall?" Rhomy demanded pointing.

"Explain why you've got two guys sleeping up here." Rile glared.

"Bec-." Rhomy caught herself before she blurted out things she wasn't supposed to say and the brothers heard more than they needed to. Ignoring Dean's presence behind her she pointed at her door. "My room. Now."

With a grumble and a last glare over her head at Dean and lastly at Sam, Riel stomped into her bedroom.

"I'm _so_ sorry." Rhomy apologized turning to Dean. "Really." She grabbed his door and started closing it. "I'll explain in the morning, ok?" but the door closed and he wasn't given a chance to reply. Dean just stared. Cas had said 'protect her' but it damn well felt like she didn't need him to!

"Ow." He grimaced as his face began to throb.

"Huh." Sam grunted still staring at the closed door.

**w**

With the door to her bedroom firmly shut, Rhomy turned to her brother.

"They're supposed to be here."

"Why?" Riel growled standing with his arms crossed at the foot of her bed.

"Because I'm leaving with them."

"Like hell-!" Riel exclaimed dropping his arms.

"Lower your voice and listen!" Rhomy hissed glancing over her shoulder at the door. "I can't stay anymore. There's too many of them." She said looking up at him. "They know it's me."

"Wh- but… NO." he shook his head. "No. You're not alone, Rhomy. We-."

"I know." She cut in. "HE's not throwing me to the wolves, Rie. That's why they're here." She assured. "Sam and Dean, they're hunters. They know that they're doing and Castiel's told me what's going on."

"Castiel?" Riel echoed. "Is…?"

"An angel." Rhomy smiled nodding. "He's trying to help them."

"With what?" Riel questioned, suspicious.

"You know with what, Riel. The signs are all there." She answered, frowning slightly.

"My little sister is _not_ getting in the middle of Armageddon!" Riel exclaimed hotly. "And us you're as hell aren't going off with two _hunters_!"

"That's what we do. You know that." Rhomy snapped.

"Dad hasn't gotten over Mom, Rho." Her brother reminded her and it made her feel just a bit guilty. She still couldn't do anything about it. She'd asked and now there was no going back.

"You'd rather it was one of the girls?" she demanded scowling at him. "You think Sloane could do better? Or Xexi?" she proposed. "We both know she can't or Prudence and Zúlema's not interested." She glared at him. It wasn't as though they hadn't known, the family was aware of their responsibility. Grandmother Sydony had spent all her time with them, teaching them, telling them the stories, reminding them of what there was to loose.

"This is bull!" Riel shouted. He swung a fist at her bed post making the whole thing shake. "Where the hell's yours, huh?" he demanded glaring down at her. "Mom had Dad to help her with this burden. Grams and Grandfather worked it out too. So why are you alone with this shit?"

"I'm not." Rhomy replied calmly. She kept her eyes on Riel and tried not to show her nervousness. She hoped he wouldn't ask her because she didn't want to lie. She just couldn't tell them, she couldn't risk they'd _tell_ him- it just wasn't the right time.

Riel just stared at her. He didn't want her to go and he couldn't stop her from going either. That's not how it worked with their family. Disobedience held too high a price to pay and that's why he couldn't take her place however much he wanted to. He wasn't supposed to let anything happen to her, they were family and family took care of each other. It didn't matter Rhomy had been going out on those 'exorcism' outings of hers. She'd had back up, at least she said so.

Riel stomped to the door and yanked it open without another word to her. He was sure his little sister was going to get into the worst trouble their family had ever seen and he couldn't figure out a way to stop it. The door slammed shut behind him, echoing in the silent apartment. A moment later a second door slammed shut. Rhomy lay down, she felt anxious and tired. She hated fighting with Riel or any of her family. She much preferred it when they were all happy and laughing, having a good time…

How long would it be before she was part of that again?

**W**

Morning found the Winchester's sitting in the living room with Rhomy's cousins, sipping at their coffee. That was all they'd managed to get before the siblings started arguing. Again. It had seemed a good idea to get them out of the way and now Joel cleared his throat shifting uncomfortably in his chair. He glanced at his brother who was busy listening to the argument and looked at Sam.

"Hey, uh, sorry. About… you know." Joel finished and ignored Laz' eyes.

"Oh." Sam shifted in his seat as well drawing Dean's attention. "Yeah. Me too." He flicked his eyes towards Dean and inwardly groaned at his brother's expression.

"Aww." Laz mocked. "You girls." He said with a shake of his head. Dean snickered seeing the glower on Joel's face, it was almost as bad as Sam's.

"Your fault." Joel grumbled, frowning.

"Hey, I called and told you to get your asses over _here_." Laz defended because the fights last night had not been his fault. He hadn't told them to go ape shit over the guests and having Rhomy smack his brother up the side the head was just… Laz chuckled, remembering his little brothers lame attempt at explaining himself. She'd had none of it and then Riel had started to lecture her which had been the perfect time to escape the kitchen.

"Yeah, yeah." Joel waved him off in a huff then turned his attention on all three. "So when am I getting some info here? Cuz I'm clueless, bro."

"I know." Laz drawled with a smirk. He could see his brother was not amused so he drew in a breath and turned to the guests. "Fine. Sam and Dean Winchester." He pointed to each in turn. "This is Joel. My pain in the ass little brother." He said. "Mama's boy."

"Stuff it, Laz." Joel growled in annoyance.

"Make me, jerk." Laz smirked. He enjoyed ruffling his little brothers feathers and it wasn't that hard to do. Dean noticed and smiled at them.

"Oh, please." Joel shook his head, disgusted and gave up the verbal sparring. It was the easiest give over Dean had ever seen between siblings.

"Is that…?" Sam tilted his head, brow furrowed as he listened to the raised voices.

"Spanish." Laz confirmed. Beside him Joel perked up, slightly turning in his chair to listen in.

"Spanish?" Dean echoed, eyebrows raised.

"Yep." Laz agreed. "We all know it. Grams' idea."

"She says we should know our roots and where we come from." Joel explained. "Grandfather Elian was a Spaniard."

"That's not-." Sam began to question.

"Japanese." Joel said.

"She speaks Japanese?" Dean questioned sitting up in his chair.

"Only because she doesn't like to curse and you really can't. It's not the same." Laz shrugged with a grimace.

"She's got good combos." Joel cut in. "Remember that one with the monkey balls and the pig…?"

"Right." Laz chuckled. "Hilarious." He told them.

"So… who…?" Sam looked confused trying to figure it out because they sure didn't look Japanese.

"Oh. Grandfather Dahlos, his Mom was Japanese and our Great Uncle Heath married Nozomi- there's like four or five in the family. Franco knows them all. It's his side of the tree." Laz said forgetting about counting on his hand so he didn't get lost in the family tree they were all supposed to remember and Grandmother Sydony quizzed them on it whenever she felt they weren't behaving as they should.

"This was before the whole WWII stuff and the camps." Joel said.

"That wasn't a fun time for the family." Laz added.

"We speak Italian." Joel sighed as he remembered. "Mama Stormy made _the best_ lasagna."

"Mama Stormy?" Dean questioned wanting to laugh at the ridiculousness of the name.

"Hey, she said it made her sound 'hip'." Joel defended. They had a few memories of her but then she'd died and the rest of the kids had missed out on the funny old woman who'd loved to tell them stories about her childhood and make them cookies.

"Shit." Laz sat up turning to the raised voices. "He's gone ruskie."

"Huh?" Sam and Dean looked at each other. Pots banged and they half rose out of their chairs when the front door opened.

"How many keys does that door have?" Dean demanded with a frustrated huff.

"Not enough fingers to count 'em." Laz replied standing. He walked to the door to greet the new arrival. A tall young man with a thick swathe of black hair and dark brown eyes.

"Hey, T." Joel greeted.

"Morning." T said scanning the living area.

"What are you doing here?" Laz questioned drawing him into the room.

"Playing mediator, I'd guess." He replied staring at the Winchesters. "You know I can hear them in the hall?" he said to Laz.

"That bad?" Laz questioned.

"Riel's gone Irish." He said looking at his cousin as though that was obvious.

"He's pissed." Joel shrugged.

"No shit." Laz frowned. All three turned to the suddenly silent kitchen. They looked at each other in surprise before glancing at the brothers. Whatever she'd yelled at her brother in the end had something to do with them and Dean wanted to know what.

Before he had a chance to ask Rhomy appeared in the second sitting area. She stopped, seeming surprised to find them all there and she hesitated.

"Tahan." She said surprised catching sight of the new arrival. Her lips quirked up in a small smile but she quickly walked over to him.

"You survived." Tahan quipped bending down to give her a hug.

"You... heard?" Rhomy forced herself not to look at the Winchesters. She still had some explaining to do and really didn't want to. She had no idea how to even begin let alone how to phrase it so she didn't sound like a lunatic. So far, they hadn't seen anything good especially with Riel and Joel's welcome from the night before.

"We sure did." Tahan said. "Which one?" he asked in a low whisper at her ear.

"He doesn't know!" Rhomy hissed back and hoped her cousin wouldn't say anything out loud or in their presence. Tahan released her and chuckled.

"A repeat of Grandmother Cal?"

"No." Rhomy hissed lightly hitting his arm. "Quit it."

"Did Laz call you too?" Joel asked.

"You know," Tahan frowned. "I get the feeling I'm not welcome…"

"Of course you are." Rhomy assured with a back handed smack for Joel who frowned and moved further away from her. At her side, Tahan chuckled. She rubbed at her temples ignoring the boys and wishing the day was over because then she'd only have to worry about Sam and Dean and whatever questions they'd bombard her with. The whole thing with the key bothered Dean, she could tell and that was going to be one major point of contention because he'd want her to hand it over. Not to the demons, of course, but he'd demand the angel's take it and that wasn't even an option.

"Come on." Tahan draped his arm over her shoulders and led her towards her room. Dean watched them go, scowling.

"Who the hell is that?" he demanded pointing after them.

"Tahan?" Joel questioned with raised eyebrows then noticed the look on Dean's face. "Krap." His surprise turned into a chuckle and he nudged his brother jutting his chin in their direction.

"Huh?" Laz grunted, shook his head and wondered if Riel had figured it out yet. "That was our cousin. Tahan Dahlos." He said.

"How many of you are there?" Dean demanded. He was getting more and more exasperated and ready to leave but he kept hearing Cas and the angel's words- protect her-

"Five." Joel answered. "Not counting the girls."

"Five?" Sam echoed.

"You haven't met Franco." Laz explained.

"They will." Riel's voice drew their attention.

"Looks like he survived too." Joel quipped and got smacked in the back of the head for it.

**W**

"Riel is just worried."

"Don't start." Rhomy warned tiredly. "I know- I understand. I just… he's such a…!"

"Pain in your ass?" Tahan supplied with a smirk.

"He gave me a headache!" Rhomy whined as she dropped onto her bed pouting. He didn't say anything for a moment, just watched her rub at her temples and thought of what Grams had said.

"Aunt Romela's death-."

"I know." Rhomy cut in putting both hands over her face and rubbing.

"Uncle Judson hasn't-."

"I. _Know_." She glared. "I know, I know!" she stood up, her brown eyes bright with gathering tears. She, better than they, knew how hard it had been for her Father. It didn't help he blamed himself for it, for not saving her…

Tahan watched his cousin wipe the tears from her eyes. The last thing he'd wanted was to make her cry but girls always cried. He'd accepted that- he grew up with two sisters!

"So." He said sitting on her bed. "Grandma Syd called me."

"When?" Rhomy asked turning around to face him. She sniffled but the tears were gone.

"Two days ago." He replied. "Said she wanted me here by today."

"Why?" Rhomy watched him reach into his jacket and bring out a box. He held it out to her, the familiar vine trellis carvings had darkened over the years. She took it gently knowing what it contained and almost afraid it would turn to dust, that's how old it was.

"I think it's broken." Tahan frowned. "I couldn't get the damn thing open and you now I'm no hack at puzzle boxes."

Of course she did, he was a genius when it came to puzzles but what she held wasn't an ordinary puzzle box.

"Thank you." Rhomy said quietly.

**W**

"My sister," Riel clenched his jaw, wishing there was something he could do to change her mind. He knew that disobeying never ended well for his family. It was the reason none of the boys could take her place and Riel would have done anything to change places with her. "She's important to us."

Dean's gaze flicked to each of the men in the room. They stood silent, their support evident from their expressions.

"I can see that." He answered quietly. He was still confused as to why _he_ was the one supposed to protect her when there was obviously five cousins willing and capable of doing that. He winced inwardly, remembering the welt on his cheek from the fight. So why had Castiel put her in his care?

"We know about hunters." Riel continued. He couldn't hide the undertone of anger in his voice.

"They're…?" Joel asked pointing at them. He shook his head realizing that had been the whole reason behind the arguing.

"Your kind do a lot of good." Laz said ignoring the snort of derision from Riel. His cousin had reason to scoff at them.

"And you die young." Riel cut in. "Or get others killed."

Dean stiffened at the accusation. He knew the risks of being a hunter; he knew that innocent people always died especially when they tried to help a hunter.

"We've met a few…" Laz added as explanation, eyeing his cousin.

"Our mother died helping a hunter." Riel snapped. "So _I'm_ not happy my little sister's going off alone with _two_. I don't care if you do have the angels on your side. You _keep_ my sister _alive_." He ordered jabbing a finger at each of them.

Sam could see Dean's jaw clenched tightly and knew his brother was ready to grab onto that finger and snap it in two. He put a restraining hand on the tense arm and watched as Riel stomped off towards the bedrooms.

"You guys talk to angels?" Joel asked a little awed. They'd all heard the story, of the huge angel taking up one side of Riel's bedroom- until he'd freaked and the angel disappeared. "Ow!" he glared at Laz, one hand on the back of his head.

"They're douche bags." Dean scowled. Because all they'd done so far was cause more trouble.

"Dean." Sam reproached. He knew the angels hadn't been…'co-operative' and sure they kept getting them into difficult situations and they'd burned out Pamela's eyes… but they rescued Dean. They pulled him out of hell…

"What happened to their Mother?" Dean asked ignoring Sam. Laz and Joel looked at each other and Sam wasn't blind to the silent communication. He and Dean did the same thing but Sam had assumed it was because they lived with each other 24/7 with hardly any breathing space.

"A hunter," Laz said. "He was one of the older guys. He was after some demons."

"Aunt Romela and Uncle Judson got involved-."

"How?" Dean cut in, annoying Joel.

"Who?" Sam asked at the same time.

"We don't know." Laz answered glancing from one to the other. "After it all went down nobody saw the guy again."

"Uncle Judson wont talk about any of it either." Joel added shaking his head. "The guy was a fanatic." He said remembering how creepy the old hunter had seemed.

"Literally." Laz agreed. "He was crazy religious and drove around in an RV."

Sam and Dean looked at each other, it didn't go unnoticed and Laz took a step towards them.

"He's dead." Dean said looking away from Sam.

"What- how?" Laz asked in shock. "How do you know that?"

"We heard from another hunter." Sam answered stalling his brother because Dean looked mad. He didn't like being questioned and all they were getting from the guys was questions. Sam had more than a few of his own.

"How'd he die?" Joel asked. "When?"

"It's been about two years." Said Sam who shook his head in exasperation as Dean had to add more.

"Bastard got chomped on by a vampire."

"Vampire?" Joel echoed wide eyed.

"You mean, they're real?" Laz asked.


	6. What We Are

**What We Are **

**_For HE will command HIS angels concerning you to guard you in all your ways._**

He stared at the road in silence, every so often he'd glance in the rearview mirror, at her and back at the road when he couldn't see past the dark aviators. She hadn't said much but it was still early and they'd only just left the city. He'd been surprised to see she'd packed a duffle, which her brother had silently carried down to the Impala. She'd pulled another case along; medium sized which Dean assumed contained all the things a woman needed to have. As if that hadn't been bad enough, she'd brought along a small blanket and pillow.

_'__Does she think we__'__re going on vacation?__'_ Dean grumbled to himself. There was a permanent scowl on his face, he just knew it. But what really bothered him was that they just let her go. All four of them. Her _brother_ – he just let her walk out and they all knew why.

She told them.

She told them about the demons and how they all met. She told them about Castiel…_Castiel_- no protest. Not one of them tried to change her mind. And it pissed him off.

_"__She__'__s your responsibility.__"_

_'__Mine.__'_ Dean thought. _'__My responsibility.__'_

He resented that. Why him? Why were they making him responsible for someone else? Hadn't they seen what a bang-up job he'd done with Sam?

Dean glanced over at his little brother. Sam… he was running around with Ruby, he was doing it behind his back thinking nobody knew-. Dean clenched his jaw feeling that same helplessness again and it made him angrier because no matter what he did it just wasn't good enough. Nothing had changed, not a damn thing…

He hated being lied to, hated his little brother was trying to make a fool of him- his own brother! What was the point? Why make the deal-sell his soul- if Sam was just going to turn evil anyway? If he was going to use those demon powers Azazel had given him- and didn't Sam care that their Mom had died because of it? Didn't he see how that- it was just wrong! She died trying to stop the demon- to save Sam…

Dean gave up his soul for him….

People always died around them… for Sam… because of him?

**W**

"What's the plan?" Sam asked turning to his brother. They'd been driving in silence for the better part of the morning and he was done waiting for Dean to ask her about the key.

"Bobby's?" Dean replied with a shrug. Though he said it as a question he knew that was the best place for her even though he really didn't want to leave her behind and that was weird. He didn't want to admit it and he definitely wouldn't say it out loud but… she was… easy. He could talk to her and it wasn't uncomfortable…

"It's the safest place." Sam agreed thinking of the safe room Bobby had downstairs. If anything happened, she'd be alright in there; they wouldn't be able to get to her. "What about the key?" he asked turning in his seat to look at her.

Rhomy sat back and crossed her arms, eyes obscured by the aviators she wore but her attention was on Sam.

"What about it?" she asked softly but her tone was not warm and they noticed.

Dean shifted, looked over his shoulder and then decided it was better to just drive. For some reason he felt as though telling Sam about the key hadn't been his best idea.

"Look," Sam began and didn't bother hiding his annoyance. "You're only making it harder for us to protect you by n-."

"Let's get one thing straight." Rhomy cut in. "_You _are not protecting me."

Sam blinked.

"That task was given to Dean and him alone. In regards to the key, that's none of your business." Rhomy turned to Dean, her small hand slapping down on his shoulder. "As for you, don't expect me to be sharing anything else if this is what I can expect."

"What?" Dean looked into the rearview mirror. She really hadn't liked that he'd told Sam but then Dean'd had that nagging feeling, like he was saying too much the second he opened his mouth and spilled the beans on the reason she was hunted by demons.

Rhomy blamed herself. She knew telling him about the key was a bad idea but she'd done it anyway. Only no one was supposed to know about the key. None of her cousins knew it existed and they'd heard the stories, the family history. The key had been in possession of each 'soldier' and the only other person who knew it existed was their chosen partner. It had always worked that way, it was safest for everyone.

_'__Oh boy did I mess up.__'_ Rhomy thought more than a little annoyed with Dean but she had no one to blame but herself.

"Hey," Dean protested. "We don't keep secrets-."

The hesitation and look shared between the brothers was not lost on Rhomy. Neither one could hold the others eyes for long.

"Don't lie." Rhomy warned frowning at them.

"If we know what they want maybe we can use it against them. Maybe- maybe get the Colt, get to Lilith." Sam finished, his eyes going from Rhomy to Dean.

"Would you stop with that already?" Dean snapped. He was tired of going through the same shit over and over and it was like nothing he said was sinking into Sam's brain. "We are not going after that bitch."

"No, _you _don't want me to go after her." Sam retorted. "You know, I don't get you, Dean. You should _want_ to go after her- she sent you to hell!"

"She what?" Rhomy asked. They looked at her, remembering she was in the back seat. Dean's jaw was clenched so tight she thought he might break it and Sam couldn't look at him. "Dean."

He couldn't. He didn't want to talk about it and he sure as hell didn't want Rhomy to know anything about the past year or what he'd done.

"Shut up, Sam." He snarled in warning but Sam decided to ignore it and changed the subject.

"What about the Colt?"

"What about it? Its gone, who the hell knows where they've got it or if it even exists anymore."Dean could feel her eyes on him.

"We don't know that, Dean. All I'm saying is, maybe, when we get to Bobby's…" Sam cast a glance into the back seat at Rhomy who was sitting quietly with her arms crossed.

"What?" Dean asked as the silence lengthened. He glanced at Sam then at Rhomy but he couldn't look at her for long. They hadn't answered her question and she'd get to it sooner or later.

"Maybe he'd know something. About the key and what it's for." Sam finished.

"I know what it's for." Rhomy told them.

"You do?" Dean asked half turning around. "Of course you do." He answered himself with a tired sigh. She was supposed to keep it safe, why wouldn't she know what it was for?

"What?" Sam asked ignoring Dean and the hand he wiped over his face.

"None of your business." Rhomy replied.

"Sam." Dean warned.

"She's got demons chasing her because of it and she's not telling us anything that will help her! What are we supposed to do, Dean?" Sam demanded.

"We'll figure it out at Bobby's." Dean said and looked into the rearview mirror. "You'll be safe there." He assured.

"You're not leaving me behind." Rhomy said.

"Why not?" Sam asked. "Or is that none of my business as well?"

"Sam." Dean warned adding a glare.

"That's not what he said to you, Dean." Rhomy didn't look away from him, ignoring Sam.

"We're trying to save the last seal's, Rhomy. That means demons-."

"My place is here." She cut in, stubbornly.

"You can't stay here, damn it!" Dean exclaimed. "You're not safe…"

"He said you wouldn't leave me."

"Who? Castiel?" Sam asked frowning but she wouldn't talk to him. "They'll go after your family." He said, trying a different approach.

"They can take care of themselves." She answered. They'd done it before, with each 'soldier' since Jahna…

"Against demons?" Dean questioned. "Praying's not all that effective." He scoffed.

"We know what to do. It wouldn't be the first time demons came up against us and as long as we still have the key it won't be the last." She assured him but didn't offer any explanations.

Dean glared at her because she was just too damn calm about the whole situation. He didn't like it and he couldn't deny she was ignorant of the basics of hunting. She could do an exorcism- he'd seen… he saw her do…

"Who are you people?" he wondered incredulously.

"People with faith." Was her simple answer.

**W**

He watched from a distance. It had been a week since the three had taken to the road. So far nothing out of the ordinary had occurred. He could see she was doing well with them. Her quiet confidence did much to alleviate whatever concerns they might have had in taking her along. Her knowledge of hunting grew with each passing day in their care. All in all, Dean was doing well with the task he'd set for him. There was a sense of ease with Dean and the angel was sure it was due to her. She was sent to help him, to ease the torment in his mind for the suffering he'd endure in hell. Her purpose was two-fold, to protect the seal and to strengthen their savior.

Satisfied with what he saw, Castiel turned his eyes to heaven.

**W**

They continued down the street, towards the library. He'd avoided being alone with her which hadn't been that difficult to do considering Sam was always around. There wasn't anywhere for him to go- unless they tied him to the roof of the Impala and she doubted Dean would like that. He was very particular about his 'baby'. A small smile ghosted her lips which he noticed but he quickly shifted his gaze from her.

"Eventually," Rhomy said in that quiet tone of hers he'd come to recognize as her 'I'm going to wait until you're ready' voice. "We'll talk about it. You know that." She turned to him, her eyes searching his face but Dean wouldn't look at her. She sighed and on impulse slipped her hand in his. "So, I'm thinking you broke a lot of hearts in high school."

Dean stiffened just a bit. He looked down at their hands, her small one in his and it felt… comfortable.

"Hmm?" Dean frowned, green eyes shifting to her face and the smile on her lips.

"High school." She said. "Heart breaker."

"Oh." Dean blinked and thought about it. "Uh, yeah. I was…" he certainly had been but did he want her to know that? And why did he care if she did?

"I won't think any less of you, Dean." She assured with a gentle nudged of her shoulder against him. "You moved around a lot?"

Dean let out a breath and stared ahead, at the people walking down the street or passing by and thought. He honestly couldn't say how many schools he'd been to or how many times they'd travelled the whole of the United States since he was four years old. The longest he'd ever been in one place- hell.

"You'll get premature wrinkles." Rhomy warned softly. She touched her fingertips to his face but only reached his cheek. She wished again she'd been blessed with a few extra inches and envied Sloane's longer legs.

"What about you?" Dean asked clearing his throat and ignoring the way she made him feel which he couldn't figure out.

"Oh no." Rhomy shook her head. "You don't get anything from me because you'll only go and share it."

"Why is that a problem?" Dean demanded frowning down at her.

"There are things best kept between us. And what I told you in my kitchen was one of those." She answered, her brown eyes lightened under the sun, showing tiny flecks of gold around the iris.

"Sam…he's my brother…" he murmured. He stared at her, the way the sun played with the highlights in her hair, the gentleness he saw in her eyes and the soft smile hidden on her lips… She was- he couldn't find another word other than peaceful to describe how he felt around her.

"I know." She nodded and kept walking. "That's why I'm not sharing with you anymore. You don't have to keep…things, from him."

Dean heard it, the word she didn't say. Secrets. Because Sam was keeping plenty and Dean hadn't called him out on any of them. He frowned, stared at the street not seeing it as he thought about Sam and what he'd seen him do.

"You know it's wrong." She said at his side when they continued walking in silence.

"Yeah." He agreed.

"It's not your fault and it's not up to you." She said. "What he chooses to do. Everyone has a choice, Dean. We make our own misery."

He was grateful she didn't follow it up with a scripture quote but then she didn't often speak of her faith. He looked at her again. Was it because of him? Because she knew he didn't want to hear it? Because he couldn't believe like she did?

"Hey, the library." Rhomy pointed drawing his attention to the brick front building.

**W**

The building was modern, all steel and glass. All the old books and files had been moved into their new shelves from the old library building across town. It just hadn't been able to accommodate all the new items coming in and the city decided it was time for a change. From outside the only reason Dean and Rhomy knew it was a library was from its sign bordered with pink daffodils.

Rhomy didn't like the interior which was gray and cold; not at all how a library should look or feel. Instead of the comfortable arm chairs you could sit in to read there were metal benches and the warm wood tables had been replaced by glass and steel cages with keypads instead of door knobs. She noticed as well the little black bubbles on the ceiling and corners; security cameras.

"So what do we have?" Dean asked coming up behind Sam's chair. The metal table was littered with open books and papers which Sam cleared to make room for Rhomy's laptop.

"Where do I start?" his brother muttered.

"Who's our bad ghost?" Dean sat across from him, the laptop between the brothers while Rhomy plugged in her power cord. The table was set up with a lamp in the center and the base offered every connection you could possibly need. As her screen lit she noticed the book Dean picked up.

"Missions?" he asked Sam with just a hint of annoyance.

"There used to be one here." Sam replied almost absently. He clicked on his keyboard and leaned towards his screen while Rhomy was still connecting to the net. She hadn't been sure how to help them but surfing the net was something they didn't have to teach her. They'd already explained about poltergeist, vampires (which she wasn't sure about believing because…) and werewolves (a second movie legend she wasn't sure could be real but…) and had just started explaining about ghosts and how to get rid of one.

"What's that have to do with our ghost?" Dean frowned because anything other than that should be done on Sam's own time. _After _they were done with the job at hand. Rhomy reached over and took the book, drawing Dean's attention for a second before he went back to glowering at his little brother who was engrossed in whatever he'd found on the net. "So…?"

"Who were the missionaries?" Rhomy asked glancing up and catching Dean move the screen to get Sam's attention. She'd noticed they bickered a lot, which she didn't like but it was normal sibling behavior. Then again, they did spend _a lot _of time together…

"Uh, the Jesuits." Sam answered with a frown at Dean. Rhomy closed the book, setting it down looking at him with interest. "The mission was built in 1682, then I found this." He turned his lap top around so they could see what Sam had found so engrossing. "The mission was torn down- it was supposedly damaged and not worth restoring. Some wealthy baron built his estate over it, the Brydon Estate." Here Sam clicked on the keyboard and brought another screen to the front. "I found this in the most recent newspaper archives. The last Brydon died leaving the estate to a charity organization."

"They re-name it and turn it into…"

"The Elsner Recovery Home." Sam finished nodding as Dean got why he'd been researching the mission.

"The mission would've been abandoned in the early 1700's…"

The brother's turned to Rhomy who, realizing she'd been talking to herself out loud again felt her face grow hot. She looked from one to the other and started talking before she could stop herself.

"The Jesuits began establishing Missions in North America during the 17th century. 'The Conquest of Souls' is what they called it. They settled in Wisconsin, along the Mississippi River, Louisiana, Illinois… but they really didn't have a strong hold until 1634. That's when they established the Huron Mission only it was destroyed in 1648 and '49." Rhomy hesitated seeing the expressions on their faces.

"Why..." Sam waited, looking interested.

"The Iroquois didn't like it." She answered in a quieter voice.

"Wait." Dean shook his head trying to make sense of what they were talking about now. "Indians?"

"That's why there were missionaries sent to the Americas." Sam answered looking at his brother as though that were obvious.

"I know that." Dean snapped, he hated the uppity tone in his little brother's voice. Just because he hadn't gone to college didn't mean he was an idiot. He'd learned… stuff… in school. "They were converting… and… stuff!" he scowled hating that he sounded like a moron especially when Sam turned back to Rhomy and ignored him.

"Actually, the Jesuits where more respectful of the Indian's way of life." She could see that Sam had an interest so she continued. "History clearly shows the Spanish Conquistadores crushed the Indians, English civilization scorned them- the Puritans imposed total conformity on them, forcing them to dress and behave like Europeans but they were considered no better than animals. But the French," she paused and noticed that Dean was looking at her with a curious expression on his face. "They tried to accept the Indians. Jesuit Missionaries learned their languages, conformed to their way of life but it still took thirteen years to establish five missions among the Iroquois tribes. Which they then had to abandon in the early 1700's."

"Uh-huh." Dean nodded still looking at her strangely. "Why…?"

"War." Sam replied wondering if his brother had ever paid attention in class.

"Yeah, the Frenchies and Indians. I figured." Dean snapped turning to Sam who looked a little surprised he'd know that. "I meant, how is this relevant?"

Rhomy looked at Dean; she wondered if she'd somehow messed up their research and glanced at Sam who was looking at her.

"Hey," she shook her head sitting back in her chair and holding her hands up. "You two are the ghost experts."

"And unless we have a Jesuit or an Indian haunting this place…" Dean turned to Sam looking at his brother pointedly.

"Uh, no. I don't think so." Sam said shaking his head.

"Then we've got diddley-squat." Dean grumbled.

"We do." Sam countered. He grabbed the papers and leafed through them until he found what he wanted. He handed the sheet over to Dean who read it turning it so Rhomy could as well. The little action wasn't lost on Sam who filed it away with all the other little things his brother did to include or accommodate her.

"Raymond Lox." She read tilting her head slightly as she studied the picture.

"He was found on Selva Beach two years ago." Sam handed them two more sheets, obituaries. "Same place, all drowned and they're all tied to the same place."

"The home?" Dean asked looking up at him. Sam nodded and Dean was ready to finish. For once it was going to be easy and quick. "Let's find Ray and salt his ass."

"Uh…" Sam frowned and sat back in his chair. "We can't." His brother was not pleased. "He was cremated."

"Then, this boy isn't your ghost?" Rhomy asked looking at them as she set the article on the cold table. She could see Dean was growing frustrated.

"We can't be sure." Sam said. He picked up where Dean had left off in 'Hunting 101' restraining the eye roll at the title his brother had come up with. "There might be something else that ties Raymond Lox here. A talisman -."

"Body part." Dean cut in drawing her attention.

"There aren't any body parts missing, Dean." Sam glared at his brother, annoyed but Rhomy didn't seem too worried about the body parts comment. They didn't need her skittish or frightened and so far she seemed to be holding up well, though ghost's were a different barrel of monkeys than demons.

"How do you know what it is or where to find it?" Rhomy asked seeing Dean open his mouth. She wanted to stall their bickering before it got started.

Sam and Dean looked at each other knowing the best place to start was the last place Raymond Lox had been and that was at the home. Two years was a long time but it didn't mean the task of finding whatever held the ghost here was impossible. It was going to be a lot harder than Dean liked but that's just how it was.

"FBI?" Dean proposed. Sam turned to Rhomy who still sat quietly waiting for them to answer her. She looked a bit curious at mention of FBI. They still hadn't told her the part where they lied and passed themselves off as officials but she had to know. She was smart and how else would they get any information?

Rhomy grew a little uncomfortable as Dean turned to her as well. She couldn't know they were wondering what to do with her. Two FBI agents wasn't unusual but three? And one of them a female?

People would remember, they'd find it odd and maybe question it. There was also the fact Raymond Lox had been dead two years and all the other drownings had happened in the same place, all on Brydon property. A ghost wasn't a demon but did he want to take her there?

"What?" Rhomy asked a little warily.

**W**

They were con-men.

It made sense and she could understand why but she just hadn't realized it. So Rhomy felt like an idiot for not grasping that fact sooner and then she was mad because they wanted her to lie.

Lying.

Ok, so maybe she did it, maybe she lied even though it was wrong but… well, they wanted her to pretend to be someone she wasn't and it was wrong. Of course Dean got upset. He thought she was criticizing them and that's exactly how she'd sounded though it wasn't what she'd meant at all. Then Sam had butted in and the brothers had started to bicker because that's what they did and she knew it wasn't really about her. They had things to talk about that they weren't talking about and that was making their problems worse than they should be. All of it was enough to give anyone a headache and she was no exception. No one said anything and the guys left wearing their black suits and ties looking very much like the Blue's Brothers while she stayed at the hotel. Within ten minutes she was on the phone making her appointment with the Home's director for an interview.

"Lord forgive me." She muttered heading out the door to the waiting taxi and fifteen minutes later she walked into the director's office while the Winchester's where impersonating FBI agents. It hadn't bee so bad either, the interview, because she did have some volunteer experience as a counselor which she had Grandmother Syd to thank for. She twisted the truth a bit when he asked why she was there instead of applying to some other home in her city. The director didn't seem bothered by the fact she was on a 'spiritual journey' or when she said she'd felt this was where she was needed. No one would've blamed the director for thinking her a loon and tossing her out with orders never to come back. But he didn't. Instead he asked if she could help them out immediately.

Rhomy was just finishing her paperwork when the secretary led the Winchester's into the director's office. They were surprised to see her there and Sam was quick to mask his expression but the scowl on Dean's face looked to be a permanent fixture. She said hello before he got a chance to say anything and excused herself. It took Dean a half hour before he started calling her and she had to turn her cell off, though she sent him a text with a brief explanation.

Her afternoon was spent with Nailah, the female counselor who was introducing her to the residents and showing her around. The woman was nice enough, polite and helpful but something felt off and Rhomy wasn't entirely comfortable with her. All in all it hadn't been a waste of time especially when she had plenty to share with the brothers.

The sky was turning a deep violet and the sign was practically obscured by the overgrown bush. It clearly stated the park closed at sunset but that didn't matter to the figure she could make out leaning against the stone wall. Technically the sidewalk wasn't part of the park but the sign also stated loitering was prohibited.

Dean was waiting. She'd called him a half hour before to tell him she'd be on her way back to the hotel and he'd insisted on meeting her halfway when she refused to let him pick her up. She was right of course. The Impala wasn't an easy car to forget about…especially when two FBI agents had driven up to the home in it and left the same way. Her text hadn't done much to alleviate his bad mood which is why Sam had left him alone and gone back to the library. It had been Rhomy's idea to walk there after they checked into the hotel and Dean hadn't wanted to. The Impala was faster and that meant there was less time for her to ask questions about…Hell.

She hadn't known.

He could only assume she didn't know the rest of it either. How it was because of Dean the Devil would walk the earth again if they couldn't keep the seals from being broken. But Sam had blurted it out, like he hadn't known Rhomy was sitting _right there_, in the back seat. It just wasn't like Sam at all, no, diarrhea of the mouth was usually Dean's thing, except for when he was compelled to spill his guts out by some guy dosed with demon blood when he was a baby!

Of course, Sam was immune.

_'__Isn__'__t he always?__'_

"You're frightening the pedestrians."

He straightened, pushing off the stone wall and looked down into her brown eyes watching the soft smile on her lips fade. He knew the scowl was set like stone on his face but he couldn't help it. She was walking around like there was nothing wrong when they damn well knew there could be demons just around the next corner. There weren't a lot of people about, mostly because the park was closed and those walking past Dean gave him a wide berth. It didn't escape her notice, the way he looked around, making sure there was no one following her. She'd checked as well but she wasn't going to say anything to him.

"How was the first day?" Dean asked. His hand felt warm on her back as he drew her closer and started walking into the park. She didn't say it was closed because he would know that already and obviously didn't care.

Rhomy thought about her day, or rather, the afternoon. How did she begin to tell him about the kids she'd met and the dead look in their eyes? They'd all looked sort of hopeless- lost and broken by the lives they'd had but she couldn't tell Dean that. His torments were still fresh.

"I read some of Raymond's file." She finally said. "He was a very troubled young man."

Dean was surprised she'd gotten into a file they'd been denied; doctor – patient privilege krap. He heard the underlying note of sadness and saw the small frown on her face as she told him Raymond had grown up with a foster family. They knew that. The kid had run away constantly, lived on the streets, screwed up, got high and each time he was taken back he did it all over again. Until he'd been sent to the Elsner Recovery Home. All of that had been told to the FBI by Director Gaetz when they'd been asking questions and none of that was helping them find the last piece holding the ghost there. What he didn't expect where the pictures on her phone. Pictures of documents in Raymond Lox's file.

"I just have to download them." Rhomy explained handing him the cell.

"You got everything?" he asked trying to decipher the tiny writing.

"Yes, and… there's more."

Her slight hesitation was enough to get his full attention.

"I… I think there was something else." Rhomy amended though she knew there was. It was telling him about it that had her tongue tied because she wasn't sure how to make it sound…normal.

"What?" Dean asked and she knew he'd want an explanation but that was the problem. Anything he said was going to sound coo-coo -.

"I'm only telling you this because I think it has to do with your job." She stated with a frustrated breath.

"Rhomy." He warned making her stop and face him.

"Nailah Halloran." She started and ignored the warmth of his hand on her arm. "She's a counselor-."

"We spoke to her." Dean cut in, a little impatient.

"Well, she's going to be my 'guide' so I spent most of the afternoon with her, meeting the kids, some of the staff, what to do or not and… yeah..."Rhomy drew in a breath, fortifying herself. "She's…uh…tormented."

Silence.

Her eyebrows rose in question as he just stared at her.

"What?"

It wasn't exactly reassuring, the lack of expression or emotion in his voice, but she couldn't precisely say it was bad…

"I can see when there are spirits tormenting someone." She explained softly.

She was looking at him, hoping he wouldn't react like any normal person would; in disbelief.

"It's not like in the movies, all dramatic or-."

"What are you talking about?" Dean cut in.

This was the part where she told him about herself only she'd said she wasn't going to share anymore because he'd only go tell Sam. The problem was, Rhomy needed Dean to _know_ _her_, she wanted his trust and every question he had kept getting in the way.

"Spiritual Gifts." She started walking drawing him along with her. She could point him to the 'good book' and have Dean read about it but he'd most likely need an explanation. _She _still wasn't sure how to explain it to herself!

"So…" Dean looked ahead, thoughtful.

"It's a shadow in the eyes; they're black- not like a demon." She quickly assured when he turned towards her, alarmed by the thought she might have spent the afternoon with a demon. "You can't distinguish between the pupil's and the iris. It's all dark… people like that, they're open to demon possession."

The sounds of the busy street grew louder but Dean was still stuck on the part where she could see shadows in people's eyes.

"You… see…?" he couldn't quite grasp that because –well how was that possible? And _Spiritual Gifts_? "That day, in the street, when Cas… the demons- those people… You-. You…" Dean shook his head. He'd been wanting to ask her about what he'd seen her do but hadn't because he _didn__'__t _want to know and that made no sense but that's how he _felt_. Nothing had been making sense, from the moment he woke up in a pine box six feet under and had to claw his way out. Sometimes he found himself doubting he was really alive, that this wasn't some other hell…

"We call it 'Faith Healing'." Rhomy said quietly.

"Faith…" Dean nodded because this was something he was beginning to understand about her. With Rhomy it was all about faith, a blind, unwavering faith. But he didn't say anything as they came out onto the street.

"My great grandmother had the gift." Rhomy volunteered when he just kept walking.

Dean put his arm around her waist, glanced in both directions and started crossing the street with her tucked into his side. He couldn't help thinking about her cousins.

"Five." He muttered. "Big guys, all of them…" and then what she'd done to those people. He'd seen it with his own eyes and couldn't believe it because it just wasn't possible. "You see spirits." He muttered, absently picking up the pace. "You heal-."

She'd placed her palm on their foreheads and told them to get up- ordered them… And they did!

Dean grabbed her arm and forced her off the sidewalk almost under a trellised stairway. She made a little sound and stumbled but he kept her on her feet.

"Why me?" he demanded of her ignoring the surprise on her face. "Why am I responsible for you? Why make you go with me? Why couldn't you stay with your family? In your fancy apartment where you could be safe…"

The anger drained away almost as quickly as it had come over him and he let go of her arm. He hadn't meant to be rough but he just couldn't understand… Why take her away from safety?

"I told you." Rhomy said in a gentle voice. It was only part of the answer so he didn't understand and Rhomy couldn't say more because it wasn't the right time. He knew she had asked…

"Who asks for this?" he sure as hell wouldn't have, not if he'd been raised differently because apparently it was too late to be anything else.

"We are where we're supposed to be." Rhomy told him. She slipped her hand in his feeling the slight squeeze of his fingers on hers. "To do what we are meant to do because no one else can." Her eyes found his and she held his gaze, brown eyes warm as she raised a hand to his cheek. "This is my place."

There was conflict in those green eyes. He didn't know which way to go, what to do and until he opened up to her Rhomy could do no more than she had.

_"__After the __suffering of his soul, he will see the light of life and be satisfied.__"_

Patience and time…


	7. Save Us

**Save Us**

**_Let every soul be subject unto the higher powers._**

Sam waited until he could hear the shower running then set his computer aside. For once he hadn't had to clean up after their dinner and the small table was free of greasy containers. It hadn't escaped his notice that his brother hadn't enjoyed his meal as much as he usually did. Or that something was going on between Rhomy and Dean because they'd hardly said anything to each other. Mostly it had been Dean and for some reason Sam found himself feeling a little bad for Rhomy.

"What?"

Dean looked away from the TV he hadn't really been focused on, at Sam. He didn't say anything aside from a raised eyebrow.

"You wouldn't look at her and barely said a word let alone finished your burger." Sam explained wearing a pained expression. "What happened?"

"Nothing." Dean scowled and turned back to the TV. He didn't see why Sam was getting nosy when he'd been the one complaining from the start about Rhomy.

"Dude-."

"Back. Off." Dean warned, green eyes hard.

Sam stared at his brother for a moment before he turned back to the laptop. He didn't say anything else as he tried to focus on the file Rhomy had downloaded from her cell phone. The more he tried to figure out Dean's behavior the more he got annoyed. They were stuck with her because Castiel had told Dean to protect her. The demons wanted her and now that they knew it was because of the key they couldn't do anything because she wasn't going to hand it over or tell them where it was. Sam wasn't feeling so badly for Rhomy now because this fight he was blaming on her. It occurred to him that once again they'd been arguing over a girl.

_'__Except this one isn__'__t a demon.__'_

Again Sam glanced at Dean. His eyes were glued to the TV watching a movie but Dean was thinking about the walk back to the hotel.

_"__This is my place.__"_

She'd said it with conviction, sure of herself and with him… He'd felt-. Dean shifted, his body trying to find a comfortable spot even though he knew it had nothing to do with the bed. It was all about him and Rhomy and the way he felt around her; just a little better, not so guilt ridden. He could breathe a little easier; her presence calmed him even as she unnerved him with everything he still didn't know. Her faith- it should've bugged him, the fact she was trusting in something he still wasn't able to believe in however much he wanted to. It just wasn't right, how? How could HE let all those people suffer?

_"__We make our own misery.__"_

They'd been given free will. God had given man free will…

So where was his? Why was he being told to do things he didn't want to? Why put him in a place HE knew Dean was going to screw up? What was the point to all of it?

More than ever, Dean felt tired.

**W**

Rhomy woke feeling confused by the unfamiliar room. She sighed and wondered if it would always be the same. She supposed that it might be worse not waking up confused because that would mean she'd become used to the vagabond life. Her thoughts turned to the brothers. Where they used to it? The thought didn't make her feel good, thinking the boys had lived this way for so long that any hotel room was as good as the last… She frowned. All they had was each other, the duffels with clothes and the Impala. She tried to picture them as little boys, the way her brother and cousins would play or the family would get together on the holidays and birthdays… But Rhomy couldn't. All she could see were two boys alone in a hotel room. She felt bad for them, the things other kids had experienced the Winchester's hadn't been able to enjoy. It couldn't have been easy and she found it difficult not to criticize their Father. The man had lost his wife, found out there was another world, a darker one than he'd imagined existed… It didn't change the fact Rhomy wished he'd thought more about his boys than revenge.

Quietly, Rhomy pushed back the covers and got up. She made it a point not to disturb either man, not wanting them to wake and ask what she was doing. She might be used to waking up at the crack of dawn but Rhomy had realized the Winchester's weren't usually early risers. She'd also come to realize that Dean was grumpy on those days he was woken too early he hadn't gotten enough sleep.

With her sneakers in hand she closed the door softly behind her and headed down the hall. It was just a little after five in the morning and hopefully, with her luck, they'd still be asleep when she got back from her run.

**W**

He _really_ did not want to get up. The sun wasn't even out and it was- he squinted at the too bright screen on his cell- "5:18."

How the hell could she be up so damn early! How did anyone manage that?

_'__Demons.__'_

Of course, that's why he tossed the blankets off and sat up. The couch creaked but at least it was more comfortable than the floor had been. He rubbed his face and unsuccessfully tried to restrain a yawn.

"New rule." He grumbled standing, though first he had to make a quick trip to the bathroom. Dean reluctantly admitted if it hadn't been for the toilet flushing he wouldn't have noticed her leaving. Or when she opened the door…

The cold water did the trick. He grabbed his jacket and left the room without a word to Sam. She had at least ten minutes on him so Dean scowled at his cell and dialed. He listened, pushing the lobby door open only to feel the cold sea air.

_"__Morning.__"_ She answered.

"Not really." Dean replied gruffly. "Where are you?" he could hear her panting and hurried to the Impala, keys in hand.

_"__Heading to the park. Once around and then I should get ready for work. I won__'__t be long-.__"_

"Damn right." He cut in. "It's not safe for you-."

_"__I am fine.__"_ Rhomy assured. _"__And I'm not alone; they won__'__t bother me, Dean.__"_

He sat in the Impala staring at the street. She wasn't alone?

"Who?"

_"__An old friend, Tamryn.__"_ She answered. _"__I__'__ll see you in a few minutes, Dean. Don__'__t worry.__"_

The line went dead and he still sat there, staring at nothing. A thousand thoughts went through his mind all at once but the name… Tamryn…. That was the angel Rhomy had mentioned the day they'd met. Her so called guardian angel…

**W**

"Everyone, stay together!" Nailah called to the group raggedly following behind her. The sun had felt warm and the usual outdoor activities in the garden area had been put off in favor of a long walk along the beach. Theodore hung at the end of the group with two of the boys while Rhomilly walked in the middle. The new addition to the staff was fitting in well, she listened to the kids, spoke to them in a calm soothing tone that didn't sound at all patronizing. Nailah wondered if it had to do with the young woman's faith. There was something about Rhomilly, her presence was calming and Nailah had found herself feeling peaceful whenever she was around. The past three days had been the easiest Nailah could remember having, not since Ray…

Her eyes searched the beach thinking back on better days as her fingers fiddled with the locket at her neck. They'd come out to watch the sun set, had sat on the dune below the steps leading up to the home. She hadn't meant for it to happen, had never once imagined she'd be one of _those women_…

Guilt.

It hadn't been her fault. She'd told herself that many times but that didn't change how she felt. If only she'd been stronger, had said no and distanced herself… but 'ifs' weren't going to change what was.

"Hey!"

Nailah jerked around, her eyes searching for Theodore and the reason for his shout.

"We aren't swimming today, Zaire!" Theodore shouted but the girl was already halfway down the dune, she'd disappear from sight in a moment…

"Zaire!" Nailah called breaking away from the group.

"I'll get her." Rhomilly called even as she ran over the sand. Nailah hesitated, glanced at the seven kids still looking around confused. She couldn't leave Theodore with them; there were too many kids-.

_"__You can__'__t leave me!__"_

Nailah gasped, her body felt cold and a sudden gust of wind threw sand at the group. There were shouted complaints and just as quickly as the wind had blown in it died out. The kids were left to shake the sand from their hair and clothes while Nailah squinted trying to see the figure on the dune-

Someone screamed.

"Get them to the home." Theodore ordered as he ran towards the water. He didn't wait to see if Nailah complied, more concerned for their new counselor and Zaire. The girl barely spoke to anyone; they'd never had a problem with the teen and now this?

On the beach Rhomilly tried to pull the girl away from the waves but there was something there, something that wasn't letting go however much she yanked on the girl.

"Leave her!" Rhomy ordered putting herself in front of Zaire. She glared at the sea only to feel something knock her aside. She hit the sand with a grunt. "I command you! In nomen Jesu, licentia hec puella!" she ordered getting up again. The girl hesitated, her steps faltering even as the water lapped at her feet. "I command you, leave." Rhomy re-iterated grabbing onto Zaire's arm and holding her in place. They stood on the beach with the waves crashing around their calves. Both saw the boy standing waist deep in the surf. He was pale, eyes ringed dark and lips blue but it was the malevolent stare that unnerved Rhomy and frightened the girl at her side into a scream.

"Hush, he can't hurt you." Rhomy assured turning towards the teen. The girl trembled, her eyes wide and frightened even as Rhomy turned her towards the beach and led her out of the surf.

"Look out!"

Both turned up to look at Theodore. He jabbed his hand pointing behind them and as Rhomy turned to look a big wave hit their legs. Cold water soaked through their clothes but Rhomy shoved Zaire towards the beach even as she felt something grab at her ankle. More water rushed up around her and she pulled in a deep breath. No sooner had she done so than water engulfed her completely and even Theodore's shouts were muffled by the roar of the sea. Rhomy struggled to swim to the surface; she tried not to panic even as she felt herself dragged further in.

_"__Father, help me.__"_ She let herself go limp, stopped struggling and tried not to think of how little air she had in her lungs.

_"__She can__'__t leave me.__"_

Rhomy opened her eyes; the boy floated in front of her, his hands gripped her arms.

_"__I won__'__t let her! No one can have her!__"_

His face pressed against hers, anger blazing from the dead eyes. Her limbs grew cold, a tingling like ants all over her skin and all the air left her mouth in a burst of bubbles.

_"__She__'__s the only one who understands__…"_

Something pulled her up and the boy let go. She could see him, an arm reaching out towards her but he was left in the dark cold sea.

"I've got her!"

Rhomy coughed, she tried to breathe but swallowed a mouthful of saltwater and gagged.

"Out, that's right, we don't breathe water, Rhomilly." Theodore half joked as he pounded on her back but he couldn't mask the fear. "Get me something dry!" he yelled to the group assembled on the beach, far from the water as they could stay. "Ok, come on. Let's get inside." He said helping her stand up once she was able to drag in a few breaths. "I don't know about you, but I'm freezing."

"Ditto." Rhomy agreed in a hoarse voice.

**W**

Sam glanced up as the door opened and was surprised to see Rhomy. He'd been expecting Dean to show up with their lunch; then again he'd only been gone half an hour.

"You're back early." He noted with a slight frown as the she closed the door.

"Huh?" she seemed startled. "Oh, yeah." She nodded hurrying towards her bag and pulling out a change of clothes.

"Ooo-kay…" Sam watched her head into the bathroom, then looked back at the open duffel, confused. "Rhomy?" he stood up and went to the door. "Hey, are you ok?"

_"__Yup, I'm ok.__"_ She called back but there was something off about her tone and Sam was even more curious.

"So, uh, you got the rest of the day off…" it suddenly occurred to him maybe she'd gotten fired. It was only her second day-.

"Oh!" Rhomy jumped back though Sam was just as surprised by the suddenly open door. "I'm fine, Sam." She repeated pointedly looking at him, standing in her way… He felt his face grow hot and backed away. Rhomy set her clothes on the nightstand, neatly folded and grabbed her brush. She sat on the edge of the bed and started to comb out the tangles grimacing as more sand fell out of the inky strands.

"So what happened?" Sam asked watching her.

"Where's Dean?" she countered barely flicking a glance in his direction.

"Getting food." He answered starting to frown. "You know, we work together, he's my brother and this… whatever it is you have against me-." Sam drew in a breath, frustrated. "Cas may have told Dean to protect you but I'm part of this too. He's not alone in this."

"I know." Rhomy replied after a moment. She was there to help him, for Dean… She eyed Sam and it made him uncomfortable, the way she looked at him. "The more you hide things from Dean the more you push him away."

Sam stiffened, his jaw clenched and he glared at her. She didn't know anything about them, about _him_-.

"You don't know anything." He said.

"I know you're doing something he wouldn't approve of. Something you're hiding because he'd make you stop or maybe you're afraid he'd think differently of you but its there all the same." Rhomy assured still looking at him, studying him. "It's your eyes, Sam. You're putting yourself in his hands. You know it."

"Shut up." Sam growled heading towards the door. He didn't need a lecture especially by some 'holier than thou' martyr-

"Its not too late, Sam. You can turn back, you can stop-."

"I said, shut up!" Sam shouted. "You don't know anything! You have no _idea_-."

The door opened again and Dean walked in, his eyes going from Sam to Rhomy and back again.

"What the hell are you doing?" Dean demanded of Sam as he set the box with their food on the table with a thunk. He stood glaring at his brother only having heard the last shouted comment. That was more than enough to get upset with his little brother. "Sam."

"I saw Raymond." Rhomy said into the long silence. It served to draw Dean's attention from Sam and the staring contest. She hadn't meant for them to start arguing. All she'd wanted was to try and help Sam turn from the darkness that seemed to be pulling him in.

"You what?" Dean demanded turning to her. He noticed she'd changed into a pair of work out pants, her feet were encased in fuzzy socks and she was wearing a wooly sweater. "What are you doing here so early?" he frowned.

"I got the afternoon off." Rhomy answered shifting on the bed until she sat indian style. "Sort of had a little accident but it worked out."

"What accident?" Dean demanded striding to her side and staring down at her.

"Take a seat. I'll tell you my tale." She patted the bed with her brush and tried to lighten their mood. "Sit down."

He did so reluctantly and Sam moved towards the couch. She hadn't kicked him out so apparently she'd been waiting for Dean to tell them what happened.

"We took some of the kids down to the beach, the same one Raymond was found-."

"Are you kidding me?" Dean snapped glaring at her.

"No, now be quiet or I wont tell you what I found out." She warned eyeing him. His jaw clenched and Rhomy nodded satisfied he wouldn't interrupt her, not yet anyway. "He's haunting it."

Both started asking questions at the same time though Dean was upset with her for having been on a haunted beach without him. She waited patiently, combing through her hair until they'd both quieted down. Seeing them waiting for her to either answer their questions or continue she told them about Zaire and how Raymond's ghost had drawn the girl to the water intending on drowning her. Instead she'd interfered, got the girl away and had been dragged into the surf for her trouble. Dean clenched his hands but otherwise kept quiet waiting to hear the end before he started to reprimand her for being foolish.

Rhomy's voice dropped as she went over what Raymond had said, the sound of his voice, the anger and then his distress… she'd felt his rage, had felt the same desolate desperation at loosing the person he'd thought loved him…

"It's Nailah."

"What- the counselor?" Sam asked incredulous.

"It makes sense." Dean concurred, green eyes on Rhomy. "She was there before this whole thing started and she's tormen…" he trailed off, looked to Rhomy in apology but she nodded.

"She's tormented by spirits, _a_ spirit. Raymond's." she said. Sam didn't miss the gentle hand she placed over Dean's or the way his brother threaded his fingers through hers.

"What do you mean, tormented by spirits? How do you know?" Sam asked frowning at her. Both turned to look at him, still holding hands and it was almost as though they were presenting a united front to him. It made Sam feel like an outsider, like he didn't belong and he hated that.

"I can see them, when someone is tormented there's a darkness in their eyes and that's how I know." Rhomy explained, her eyes didn't leave Sam's for a second and he felt suddenly anxious. "Those people, they open themselves to demons, Sam. They become-."

"How the hell would you know that?"

Rhomy didn't respond she just kept looking at him and he _knew_. Had she seen him with Ruby? Had she seen him drinking from the flask? Sam almost patted himself to make sure it was still hidden in his pocket but caught himself.

"What the hell's wrong with you, Sam?" Dean rose, glaring at his brother, feeling torn and confused. Rhomy's fingers slipped from his and he felt it, felt the warmth leave his hand and he was alone again.

"What's wrong with you?" Sam retorted, brown eyes glaring at Rhomy who still hadn't said a word.

"Me? I'm not the one hollering like a maniac." Dean retorted. He could see the mulish tilt of his brother's head and sighed. There was a lot more Dean wanted to say, things that had to be said but found himself reluctant to bring up. He was tired of fighting, of arguing with Sam over the same things time and time again. Sam still didn't get it… "Look. We have a ghost to deal with. I say we go talk to his counselor-."

"No."

Both turned to Rhomy but Sam wasn't going to wait to hear her reasons. He grabbed his jacket and let the door slam shut on Dean's voice calling him back. He wasn't going to wait around on either of them. He wasn't taking orders, not from her. He sure as hell wasn't going to let her talk to him like he was a kid who didn't know any better. For one, Sam was a grown man, he made his own decisions. Hell, he was older than her! He'd been hunting his whole life, it's _who_ he was. Sam knew what he was doing. Nobody was going to tell him otherwise, not Dean and certainly not Rhomilly.

"Got yourselves some eye candy."

Sam jerked around at the sound of the familiar voice. She was leaning on the wall just out of sight, hidden in shadows.

"Ruby." Sam walked over to her glancing over his shoulder but the street was occupied by strangers.

"Ugh," she turned her face away, nose wrinkling. "You stink like her."

"What? Why are you here?" he asked a little confused by her reaction. He sniffed himself surreptitiously but couldn't find anything out of the ordinary.

"I can leave…" she said smirking. Ruby turned and started walking, her eyes on Sam.

"Wait." He took a hesitant step in her direction, further into the shadows… Ruby waited, growing just a little impatient with him. "I'm…" his eyes dropped to the ground hating the way he felt, asking her… He didn't see the gloating smile and when she cupped his face he didn't resist her kiss.

"I know." She whispered trying to sound comforting and failing as she drew away. She could see the anticipation in his eyes and pictured a puppy. An over excited little thing trying hard not to piss itself with the want of his shiny toy. She almost smirked again only there was something else she needed. "What's she doing with you boys?"

"Nothing."

But there was a whole lot more Sam wasn't saying and Ruby could tell.

"Why-?"

"Your girlfriend made the demon news." Ruby cut in, taunting him.

"She's not-." Sam clenched his jaw, annoyed. "What do you mean?"

"She's got something they want." Something the demons needed and she had to figure out what and where it was. "They won't stop hunting her…"

"We know. Cas told us to protect her." Sam muttered.

Ruby arched a dark eyebrow; the angels were involved but they weren't directly protecting their little soldier…that could be good or bad, depending. She reached into her jacket and took out a silver flask which she held out to him. Sam stared, hesitating but knew he'd take it in the end, like the time before, like he always did.

"The angels want her safe so they stick the little soldier with you boys." Ruby mocked. She didn't miss the glare and then he was drinking. She chuckled, it was getting too easy. "Dean broke the first seal and now you've got a martyr on your hands-. I say she gives up her seal, what do you think?" she eyes him, calculating but Sam was feeling stronger now that he'd had his fix.

"Rhomy doesn't have a seal." He frowned hating to hear about Dean and hell and what had happened there. It was all Sam's fault anyway, and he knew it. They both did even if Dean didn't say it; that the only reason he'd made the deal and gone to hell was to save Sam…

"It has to be." Ruby insisted. "There's a legion of demons on her trail, they'll be coming for her Sam. What else would they want?"

"The key…?" Sam wondered trying to imagine a legion of demons, how where they supposed to fight that?

"…key…" Ruby murmured. "Why a key?" she asked him drawing his attention. Sam shrugged and then Ruby reached up, wiped the corner of his mouth with her thumb. She drew it across his bottom lip staining it red and rose on her toes. The faint glimmer of her knife flickered in the shadows. There was a flash of momentary alarm coursing through Sam but it faded quickly. Ruby flicked strands of dark hair over her shoulder, the blade pressing against the pale skin of her neck. Blood welled in a thin line and he heard her faint hiss of breath but she tugged him down. Sam didn't hesitate; he pressed his lips to her neck, felt the tangy sharpness on his tongue and wrapped her in his arms.

**W**

He stubbornly insisted on having the 'conversation' with Nailah even though Rhomy had explained she could do it herself. Dean wasn't about to let her go alone and that was why they were sitting in front of Nailah's house too early for Dean not to be grumpy. Sam hadn't returned to the hotel room either and that was bugging him. A lot about Sam was bothering Dean, like the arguing. What had Sam been yelling about when he walked in? He'd get a straight answer from Rhomy, he knew that and she'd tell him the truth but Dean was hesitant about going into it. Sammy was a tiring subject and it was too damn early and they had work to do. Work that Sam was missing because he was God only knew where.

"She's going to recognize you." Rhomy said softly, shifting in the seat so she was facing him.

He knew that, had spoken to the woman, questioned her regarding Raymond and she'd lied to him. To _him_- an _FBI_ agent! So what he was faking? She hadn't known that.

"Good." He got out and headed towards the front door. Rhomy sighed wondering why the men in her life were so stubborn. She got out slowly, following Dean at a leisurely pace. The door had barely opened, revealing a half dressed woman as Rhomy went up the steps to the porch.

"Can I help you?" Nailah asked eyeing the FBI agent in confusion. "Rhomilly?" she frowned seeing the new counselor stand beside the agent.

"Can we come in Nailah?" Rhomy asked in her usual calm tones. She was already moving forward, expecting to be let in and Nailah opened the door.

Dean followed Rhomy inside not sure if he should be annoyed by how easily she had gotten them into the house.

"What is this about? Why are you with the FBI?" Nailah asked coming to a sudden stop just inside her living room. She turned to look at them, trying to make sense of things.

"You lied to me." Dean promptly accused with a green eyed glare. He looked rather intimidating and Nailah took a hesitant step further into the living room.

"Please." Rhomy placed her palm on his chest with a slight shake of her head. He relented, letting her ask the questions while he kept his intimidating expression on the woman.

"Nailah…" Rhomy drew in a small breath. This next part would be difficult, she'd have to get Nailah past the shock of being found out, get her guard down in order to find out why Raymond was haunting her. "I know what happened."

"What?" Nailah's voice was low, harsh. She reached to her neck, fingers clasping at the silver chain to disappear into the folds of her robe.

"You know it was wrong. He was confused, he needed help."

"I – don't know what you're talking about." She denied backing away.

"Raymond." Rhomy said following her. "He was troubled, lost. You crossed the line, Nailah. You comforted him and Raymond grew dependent on you. He loved you thinking you felt the same way but you know it was wrong. What you did with him…"

Dean was shocked. Where was Rhomy getting her info? How did she know the woman had been sneaking around with the kid and why hadn't she told him before? Was it true?

"That's not true!" Nailah denied. "I didn't-." but she couldn't deny it. Her eyes blurred, tears rolled down her cheeks. "It wasn't like that."

"You heard him. On the beach, you heard him." Rhomy stood beside her, a hand on her arm while Dean glared at them. She hadn't said anything about the ghost talking to the woman. "He's here because of you, Nailah. He won't leave…"

"I couldn't-." Nailah shook her head and sobbed. She dropped into the overstuffed chair, the locket clenched in her hand.

"You tried to stop." Rhomy consoled. "Told him it was done with-."

"No. Yes but I-." Nailah covered her mouth, stifling a sob.

"Raymond drowned those people." Dean snapped scowling at them even when Rhomy turned a frown on him.

"He's dead!" Nailah protested, still defending him.

"He's a ghost." Dean retorted glaring.

"Nailah, please." Rhomy turned the woman's attention towards her ignoring Dean. "You know he's still here. He's…around, you've seen and heard him. You saw him on the beach yesterday. He was trying to drown that girl- she saw him." Rhomy straightened; brown eyes steady on the crying woman. "I saw him."

"No." Nailah shook her head, she didn't want to talk about it, she didn't want to remember Raymond pleading with her to leave the Home and go with him. Asking her to leave a job she loved and start a life with him, somewhere they wouldn't be known, somewhere they wouldn't be judged. But she couldn't do it. She couldn't leave everything behind, have to start over again and what would Raymond do? What could an eighteen year old junkie do? How were they going to live? She'd told him all that, asked him what he thought was going to happen but he'd had no answer. He couldn't say anything to her aside from he'd thought she understood…

"He went out there, to the dune and sat watching the sun set. He waited…hoping you'd change your mind. He wanted to believe there was someone who cared, someone that understood and when you didn't show, when the moon shone on the waves and it got so cold he felt numb… Raymond walked into the surf. He kept walking and he died, Nailah." Rhomy sat on the edge of the coffee table making her listen. The silence lengthened and Dean couldn't _not_ stare at Rhomy. The things she'd said- where had all that information come from? Who had she talked to? _When?_

"You knew." She said staring down implacably at the older woman.

"I couldn't…" Nailah whispered hoarsely shaking her head. "Start over somewhere else…its not…he didn't understand." Her voice rose, a little anger threaded into each one, shining from her eyes. "Ray thought it would be simple. That love fixed everything… like him…" she broke off, her eyes flicking up to Rhomilly but the young woman had no compassion for her.

"He couldn't stay anymore." Rhomy explained for Dean's benefit. "The Home only takes in teenagers. Raymond was eighteen and there was no place for him to go."

"You weren't going to take him in." Dean shook his head, disgust in each word because the woman had pretty much used the boy and tossed him. The kid hadn't been all that well to start with and the counselor had fucked him but good… literally.

"The system is flawed-." Nailah began. She- like everyone else- was placing the blame on the system. The one place it was most convenient.

"Don't." Rhomy ordered sharply. "Accept your part because that boy placed his trust in you, Nailah. _You _crossed the line." She reached out and grabbed the chain yanking it from the trembling fingers. The locket shone in the dull light coming in from the bay window. Nailah exclaimed, shocked and in a little pain as the chain had cut into her skin. She half rose from the chair reaching out for the locket but Rhomy tossed it towards Dean.

"You put his picture in there." Rhomy murmured. Dean caught the locket, just a little confused by the far off look in her eyes as she spoke. "You told him it was so he'd always be close to your heart…"

Dean opened the locket and almost spilled the little braid of hair.

"You've gotta be shittin' me." Dean said sounding exasperated. "Ray's hair?" it was enough to make a guy go nuts and he couldn't believe the hunt was going to be that easy after all.

**W**

Sam was sitting at the table staring at the scarred wood without really seeing it. Everything he was doing; going off with Ruby, drinking demon blood- he couldn't tell Dean. He wouldn't understand and Sam wasn't going to stop, not yet. He had to kill Lilith.

The door opened jerking Sam out of his thoughts. Dean hesitated on the threshold seeing Sam in the room but he moved in allowing Rhomy to walk past. She glanced at Sam but didn't say anything other than the slight inclination of her head acknowledging his return. He could almost swear she'd wanted to smile…

"Job's done." Dean said shortly. He grabbed his duffel from under the bed and started packing up his stuff.

"What?" Sam frowned, his eyes flicking to Rhomy who sat quietly on the far end of the couch Dean had been sleeping in. Every hotel, every stop, where ever they were, his brother gave up the comfy sleeping space to her without complaint, without being asked… Dean hadn't tried to get her in the sack, not once had Sam seen Dean make any of his usual comments, try a pick up line or even make a pass at her. All Dean ever did was stare at her.

"Found what held Ray here and burned it. Job's done." Dean repeated without looking at Sam. There was nothing else to say only Dean really wanted to say _something_. He was pissed at Sam for taking off, for being such an ass, for all the things he was hiding and Dean was tired of all of it.

"Oh." Sam got up, stood awkwardly for a moment then decided to get his duffel and pack up his stuff.

Rhomy watched them, a little annoyed with both but she kept silent. Anything she said would make the situation worse and she didn't want to be the catalyst for what was to come. During the trip back to the hotel she'd wanted to ask him about hell but restrained herself. She had to wait for Dean to tell her, when he was ready, and she had faith. Dean would eventually confide in her, just as she was going to have to start doing with him. She couldn't expect to get anything in return without putting forth the effort.

"I'll see you later today." Rhomy said suddenly. She got up and headed to the door.

"Where are you going?" Dean asked dropping the clothes in his hands and moving towards her.

"I still have to go to the Home. They're expecting me to show up and I have to tell Director Gaetz I'm leaving." Rhomy explained with her hand on the door knob. "Don't worry, Dean." She gave him a small smile knowing he was. She opened the door and stepped into the hall before he could make up his mind about taking her there himself. Maybe without her in the room they'd finally get to talking.

"Right." Rhomy scoffed shaking her head sadly. They were just as stubborn and more likely to end up fighting than talking. Sometimes she really didn't get why boys were so stupid.

"They are men."

Rhomy laughed softly.

"Yeah," she turned to the angel at her side. "Where am I going, Tamryn?"

The angel looked at her impassively, both walking along the street. Tamryn said nothing and Rhomy followed her. No question, no doubt and Dean would've been pissed to see her go so docilely with the angel.

But he wasn't there and Rhomilly had someplace to be.

**W**

Lee Gaetz sat behind the old mahogany desk staring at the woman who'd worked for over four years at the Elsner Recovery Home. He couldn't quite grasp what he'd heard but he knew he had no other option.

"I'll need your card and keys, Ms. Halloran. The board will be informing you of their next action regarding your future."

Nailah quietly took her id cad and keys, set them on the desk and got up without saying a word. She'd done enough talking- her career was over and nothing else mattered.

Director Gaetz did not want to speak with anyone else but he still had another appointment. Taking the items from the desk top he dropped them in the drawer and waited. The door opened a moment later and their newest counselor took the vacated seat.

"Please, no bad news for the moment." He said on a long sigh trying to smile.

"I'm sorry." Rhomilly answered genuinely. Gaetz groaned, reclining back in his leather chair and closing his eyes. "I'll have to leave at the end of the day."

"Three days." Gaetz said staring at her. She didn't flinch or show any discomfort at all. He sighed. "I suppose there's nothing I can do to make you stay."

"Sorry, no." Rhomy answered.

"Well, can't say I didn't know it was coming." He muttered. "I should be upset."

"I wouldn't blame you." Rhomy agreed.

"But I'm not." Gaetz said. "Go on then." He nodded towards the door and Rhomy stood. She couldn't help feeling like a kid being dismissed by an older uncle and she could see on Director Gaetz face that it was the same. She smiled, gave a little shake of her head and walked out.

Rhomy continued through the main hall then turned left at the last door. She walked out the French doors onto the second terrace and down the stone steps into the gardens. She continued through the picnic area set up for the teens and counselors alike, past the garden sheds and the storage building. There was a path a few yards into the line of trees, one she'd never had found without Tamryn. It led away from the beach and sand of the dunes, it was an hour's walk but Rhomy didn't complain. The sight of the little round building was beautiful in a lonely quiet way. She paused under the thin trees, staring at the vines growing along the outside walls. There was a single stained glass above the door, miraculously still in tact.

"I'm here." She murmured and headed towards the old wood door. She couldn't help admiring the rusted ring handle or lightly running her fingers over the splintering wood. The smell of the sea was faint and she struggled to get the door open. It groaned, creaking loudly as she pushed on it gaining just enough room to squeeze inside.

She had to sneeze and quickly covered her face with both hands. Her echo bounced back at her. The floor had a thick coat of dirt and dust, her sneakers had left clear prints but it wasn't as though anyone would be checking up on the place. No one had been to the little church since the Jesuit priests had abandoned it. The locals had never wandered far enough into the trees (you couldn't really call it a forest) to have stumbled on it and even then it wouldn't have been easy to find…

"Okay… where…" Rhomy mumbled looking around the empty room. There were no other doors aside form the one she'd just opened and there were no other rooms in the building. The roof had cracks in the boards and streaks of fading sunlight pierced the dark interior. Rhomy walked cautiously towards the far wall, where the shadow of a prie dieu was barely visible. She stretched a hand towards it, the cushion puffed up a cloud of dust. Rhomy had a difficult time holding back her sneezes and again her voice echoed. Once the dust settled she reached into her jacket and took out the box Tahan had given her the day she left.

"Sera lo que sera." She murmured letting out a heavy breath. Slowly she set the old box on the prie dieu, her fingers lingering over the box her family had passed down from the first servant until now. Rhomy stepped back, her feet unerringly finding their way to the door and the fading sunlight. She squeezed out and pulled the door closed once again.

"It's done." Her words carried on the breeze but she was alone.


	8. Conversations

**Conversations**

**_Even in laughter the heart may ache, and joy may end in grief._**

Music buzzed through the speakers softly, a difference noticeable to both passengers and appreciated by the one riding shotgun. Sam was over the blaring metal racket his brother loved to torture him with. It was the silence from the drivers' side that had him feeling like a scolded child and he didn't like it. In the back seat, their charge hadn't said a word unless she was asked something and that pretty much was all Dean because Sam was avoiding Rhomy. It had been two days since the ghost on Selva Beach had been sent packing while Sam had been off with Ruby. He felt a little guilty for leaving Dean alone but it wasn't as though his brother couldn't handle it. Sam wanted to blame it on Rhomy but the truth was he'd needed more and Ruby had shown up just in time. He'd been thinking about the question she'd asked him, about Rhomy and the key… Ruby had said there was a legion hunting Rhomy. Sam couldn't quite grasp that concept- how did you begin to understand something like that? And a _legion_? He might not know the exact number but he was positive it was one too many for them to handle alone. And what were the angels going to do about it? Would they even lend a hand? So far Castiel had been absent and more seals were lost. They were down to the last fifteen and that put more stress on Dean because he felt responsible. Sam knew it was all his fault, Dean had been dragged to hell because of him so they were both racked with guilt over what they'd done to get to this point.

The Impala roared down the highway and in the distance _Singer Salvage_ was visible. Relief washed through the Winchester's for different reasons. Where Dean was looking forward to a little breathing space, Sam was interested in finding something to do with the key Rhomy was protecting. There had to be something in one of Bobby's books the only problem was figuring out _what_ that key was and Rhomy wasn't about to tell him.

**W**

She watched him work in silence enjoying the warmth of the afternoon. It felt good to be in one place, a home-not a hotel and what she liked most was using the kitchen. That first morning had been a little awkward. She was forbidden to leave the house alone for any reason- an exaggeration but Rhomy did as Dean 'ordered', humoring the gruff hunter. She still woke up early and with nothing to do but just lie in bed she chose to get up. There was no morning run for her since she couldn't go out, she could've but then Dean would have been unbearable the rest of the day and there was always the possibility that he was right.

Bobby had told her to make herself at home. He was only being polite and she knew that so she felt weird just dipping into his fridge but it was still too early to wake him and ask permission. They had been up late into the night. Something she realized the brothers did even if they weren't on a job. She started breakfast anyway, hoping the old hunter wouldn't take offense.

Rhomy was positive it was the bacon. One by one the men shuffled into the kitchen, Bobby more awake than the others. They sat at the table and served themselves from the platter already there. Except for Dean. The bacon was still cooking and he made straight towards her, snagging a couple of pieces before she even realized he'd entered the warm kitchen.

"I've noticed something about you, Dean." Rhomy said from her perch on the rusted work table.

"You checking me out?" Dean asked between grunts as he worked under the Impala. Rhomy laughed softly. Of course she'd checked him out; there wasn't a day something about him didn't take her breath away. She couldn't believe it was real, the feelings and everything she'd heard about what it had been like but she was living it now.

"You're an addict blondie." She retorted in amusement. "You hardly have a meal that doesn't include bacon."

"I love bacon." Dean defended. He didn't see what was so bad about that- aside from the cholesterol and the greasy fat… but that's why it was so damn good.

"You've got bad eating habits, guero." Rhomy stated. She raised her hand and started counting. "You spend most of the day in the car, stay up late, indulge yourself at the bars…" she sighed frowning slightly at all the bad habits she'd observed in the last four weeks. "How do you stay fit?" Because it made no sense. "It's really not fair you know." He was all muscle. The life he was leading would make a man age prematurely- the wrinkles and gray hair. She'd seen other twenty-nine year old men looking haggard and overweight…

"It's my genes." Dean snarked sliding out from under the Impala. Rhomy quirked her lips and stared at him.

"They look dirty to me." She deadpanned.

"It's called 'working'." Dean retorted, his expression amused. "And I wasn't talking about my pants." He stood chuckling softly and wiped his hands on an already dirty towel.

She made a face seeing that but noted the mirth actually shone in his eyes. It was a drastic change from the man who'd stood in her living room the month before. She liked that he was able to relax, even if it was only in moments. If that was all she could do then she would and happily. There had to be something better for Dean, a little happiness and the last two days had been pleasant.

"Well I'm starting to feel lazy so I guess you'll just have to come with me after you're done." Rhomy hopped off the work table and walked towards the Impala's open hood.

"Where are we going?" Dean asked already cleaning up his tools. He'd finished and was looking forward to a cold beer.

"Running." Rhomy didn't hold back her giggle at his pained groan. After all, he'd made the rule…

**W**

Sam stared at the yard, he'd watched his brother take off with Rhomy a half hour ago, saw them disappear down the road from the upstairs window, both of them laughing.

Dean was laughing.

He'd hardly spoken to Dean in the last two days but they'd barely spoken before that… It always ended up with them arguing and Sam wasn't in the mood. Now his brother spent more and more time with Rhomy while Sam tried to figure out what the key was all about and worrying over the demons coming for it.

"Quit glarin' at my window."

Sam shifted, his expression softening a bit.

"Well?" Bobby snapped from the doorway.

"Uh," Sam wasn't sure what he was supposed to do.

"If it aint one it's the other." Bobby grumbled with irritation. "You coming out of there or what?" He demanded straightening.

"Uuh… you need help…?" Sam asked starting to move.

"Sure, you gonna tell me what's got you so damn preoccupied?" He arched a mocking eyebrow but he wasn't joking. He'd seen the way Sam behaved around the woman. Bobby was just having trouble figuring out the why because with the Winchester's it was never easy. Because if Sam like her…it was plain as day, how easy and relaxed Dean was with her and she barely took notice of Sam. There was something about the eldest- he could charm pretty much anyone though Bobby didn't see Rhomilly being an easy mark for Dean. Hell, Bobby liked her too. Even if she wasn't helping them figure out her situation and politely but in no uncertain terms told them to butt out.

"I'm not." Sam denied immediately. His answer came too quick and he knew it, Bobby wasn't buying it. "Really-."

"Don't feed me your baloney, kid." He frowned. "I know you boys and right now you aint behaving like yourself."

It was clear Bobby was concerned, that he cared but Sam was easily annoyed.

"Maybe that's because we're down to the last fifteen seals." Sam glared. "I'm sorry if I haven't been good company-."

"Boy, don't you get snippy with me." Bobby warned walking into the room. "Fifteen is better than none and right now we still have a chance of stopping this."

"I know." Sam assured looking contrite. "I'm sorry."

"What is it?" He could see the boy struggle and it wasn't easy not to get frustrated, hell Bobby was frustrated. They had no idea where the next seal was going to break and Rhomilly hadn't budged on her key. There were just too many references to be able to figure out what they were dealing with if she wasn't going to help them narrow the search.

"I'm fine."

Bobby was not happy but the boys were just as stubborn as their old man. He stalked out muttering about mulish 'idgits' under his breath. Sam let out a sigh, shoulders sagging but there was no relief. There were demons coming, Rhomy had a key they wanted and the last fifteen seals were all that kept Lucifer imprisoned.

"We're fucked."

**W**

"Suck it up." Rhomy laughed. The entire run had been full of huffing and puffing from the blond at her side and he'd constantly asked for breaks. "I thought you were in better shape." She teased as the junk yard and house came into view.

"I'm about to have a heart attack." Dean panted knowing his face had to be bright red.

"I told you about the bacon." Rhomy reiterated. "And those bad habits of yours, Dean." She tisked and slowed her pace again. She'd been doing that the entire run, slowing down when he lagged behind. She even gave him two breaks and resolved to make him run with her more often.

"Love bacon." Dean huffed on another breath.

"Come on, the house is right there." Rhomy encouraged. "I'll race you, yeah?" She jogged beside him looking more concerned as he slowed and clutched at his side. "Dean?" She reached out, almost stopping when he looked up grinning.

"You're so easy." He chuckled and took off at a dead run towards the house.  
"Hey!" Rhomy yelled sprinting after him. She tried to pull ahead but he had a longer stride. "Cheater!" She accused reaching out and grabbing a handful of his t-shirt but that didn't slow him down at all. They were both laughing as they reached the porch.

"Lying is bad." Rhomy warned trying to breathe and still laughing.

"I won." Dean crowed, grinning, eyes shinning with mirth. She hadn't thought him such a playful man but there he was, a pleasant surprise.

"Uh-huh. You were playing me the entire time." Rhomy smacked his arm lightly and headed up the steps.

"Hey, don't I get my prize?" Dean asked following her inside.

"Ha! You were so busy _lying_ we never got to that part." Rhomy said smugly.

"Its called pretending and you're not being fair." Dean argued but he hadn't felt that good in a long time. This was easy; the time spent with her… he hoped they'd make it a couple of more days before the real world had to bust up the peace he was enjoying.

**W**

It was a warm morning and driving down the road they left the windows open catching the cool breeze. The radio was set to a local rock station he liked, turned down low all they heard was the buzz of music through the speakers. He kept glancing at her from the corner of his eyes. She didn't seem to notice, staring content out the window and pulling inky strands of hair out of her face. She looked so calm and he didn't get it.

"How?"

At first she wasn't sure what he meant. There were a lot of ways to interpret the question.

"How does somebody…this. I mean, how?"

Rhomy's lips quirked into a smile, she shook her head.

_'__I guess its time to share.'_

"I grew up with this, Dean." She replied. "My Mom and Dad are religious. They believe in God and the promise of the Kingdom in Heaven."

"They do, huh?" Dean's brow furrowed and she just knew he'd be scowling before long.

"Why do you get upset by anything remotely related to God or religion?" She asked turning in her seat so she was facing him. He seemed surprised by her question, then unsure until he scoffed.

"You really have to ask?" He glanced at her but she was waiting patiently. "Fine." He turned back to the road. "Its krap." No one was going to change his mind about that.

"Uh-huh."

Dean frowned at her. She wasn't getting defensive?

"You don't believe there is a God?" Rhomy asked when he stayed silent. Dean shrugged, that I don't give a fuck shrug she was coming to dislike. "What about Castiel? You have an angel on your side, Dean."

"That's not saying much." Dean retorted with a side glance at her.

"Dean." Rhomy couldn't help the slight smile on her lips because he was being ridiculous. "You don't like when I quote scripture at you- I can tell." She said at the look he directed to her. "But you have to know God doesn't give us anything we cant handle and I'm sure you've read or heard the parable of the footprints in the sand. The man questioning God-."

"Because he only saw the one set and it was during the bad times- yeah. I heard it at least once when ever we stooped at Pastor Jim's place." He cut in. "It's a load of bull." He finished sighing. Rhomy was silent. That parable was…it filled you with hope when there was none. You could read it and know that however bad life was at the moment you weren't alone. She believed in that.

"You're the one full of shit." Rhomy snapped. She turned back in her seat and stared out the window, upset.

"Did you…" Dean frowned.

"Say shit?" Rhomy snapped again. "Yeah, Dean. I said shit." She glared at him. "Shit, shit, shit, shit, _shit_."

Dean blinked in surprise. Even when her brother was yelling and getting in her face she hadn't cursed, at least he hadn't heard her.

"I must be rubbing off on you." He muttered staring at the road ignoring the fact it somehow bothered him. He didn't see her roll her eyes.

"One bad word." Rhomy muttered. "We aren't perfect, Dean. We make mistakes… its how we got the job." She muttered sinking into the seat. She wasn't looking forward to getting into town anymore.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked eyeing her. She tugged on her bottom lip, biting the corner. She was debating whether or not to tell him. He realized with a little surprise how easily he'd recognized the expression on her face but it didn't feel weird. He could laugh and joke with her and the world wasn't going to end because he wasn't focused on what had to be done. The more time he spent with her, the more he felt at peace with himself. His every breath didn't have to be for the job ahead; his every thought didn't have to be spent on finding a solution. He could breathe and just…be. Because of her…

"My great Grandfather Elian. Tag a few greats on." She said sitting up again. "His Father passed on the key, it was time and for a while things must've been ok but then… he ignored his 'chosen' bride. He disobeyed and married the girl he loved." Her voice ended in a whisper, she was staring at the road. "Mallory wasn't part of the plan. Grandfather Elian didn't listen… He went against what he knew to be right, ignored the warnings and bought himself a world of pain."

"Take it they didn't do the happy ending." Dean said to her silence.

"No." Rhomy sighed. "They were happy. At first." She drew in a breath and turned to him again. "There's…a rule."

Dean raised a questioning eyebrow waiting.

"Please," she shook her head, hesitating. "Don't laugh or have me committed, I swear I'm not coo-coo." She assured and now Dean was really curious. Seeing her like that, anxious, that wasn't her usual day to day behavior.

"Soul mate."

Dean blinked. He glanced from the road to her and back again wondering what that had to do with the conversation. Had she switched topics on him all of a sudden?

"All that 'love at first sight' and…yeah." Rhomy sighed unsure of the lack of expression on his face. "It's true." He still didn't respond and Rhomy wondered if she hadn't made a mistake by telling him about that so soon. "For us, anyway." Maybe he wasn't ready-

_"__Do not suffer doubt.__"_

"Huh." Dean grunted out a breath. He wasn't laughing not because he didn't want to because that was just ridiculous. People just didn't – and whoever said they did was full of shit. It was physical attraction, plain and simple- all hormones… "So… she wasn't…?"

"No. She wasn't his." Rhomy agreed.

"But he chose her." Dean insisted. "You're saying that wasn't 'love' or that 'soul mate'…?" the words just didn't feel right coming out of his mouth and he grimaced.

"It wasn't blessed." Rhomy tried to explain. "They weren't meant for each other- look," she broke off. Trying to explain the rules was going to be difficult if she wasn't going to tell him about their part in the scheme of things to come. "I can't say if Grandfather Elian loved her or not but Mallory wasn't chosen for him. So he got what he wanted and it didn't end well."

What had begun as a nice morning wasn't ending the same. She'd started to miss her family and coercing Dean into helping her get the bar-b-q under way had seemed like a good way to get over the little bout of homesickness. Maybe it wasn't fair, using them like that but she also hoped Sam and Dean would do more than mutter half sentences to each other. Even Bobby was getting fed up with them.

"What happened?" Dean asked and Rhomy had wondered the same thing. They only had second hand accounts, passed down from one to another. She hadn't read Jahna's journal, that wouldn't get to her until this rough patch was past and then she'd add her journal to the others.

"They had two girls." She shook her head, staring down at her lap. "Malina and Jahna. Then he found out Mallory wasn't what he'd thought. Everything he'd been told-. The girls were left orphans when he confronted her." Rhomy shrugged. "No one knows what happened, there's no record but it isn't a far stretch to think it had something to do with demons."

Dean stared; this was beyond anything he'd imagined she'd say.

"I told you, this isn't the first time my family has been up against them. Others died before Elian." She spoke softly, her eyes just a little sad but there was no worry or concern. "The girls were sent to each family. Malina, the oldest lived with her Mother's parents and Jahna stayed with us."

"One for each set." Dean muttered. "How diplomatic." But he couldn't stop thinking about her lack of worry. Was she crazy after all? There had to be some concern, a sense of self preservation at the very least.

"Jahna wasn't like Malina. My grandmother told me that her faith was strong. She really did believe and she followed faithfully. It's because of her… because she proved her strength and willingness that it's only ever been a woman since." Rhomy rested her head on the seat still facing Dean. "We follow the rules; we do what's right… She accepted her place and got her reward. A happy life and a family."

"Is that what you want?" Dean asked into the silence. He felt awkward but he wanted to know. When it was all over, if they managed to keep the last seals intact… What was she going to do?

"If that's the plan." She replied quietly with a careless shrug. He wasn't sure if he believed her or not and confused about how he felt by the lack of a straight answer. She smiled at him. "I heard Jahna was a bit of the rebel."

Ok, so she was changing the subject. Dean wasn't going to fight her on it.

"She insisted her girls be capable of protecting themselves. Can you picture it? A woman with two little girls, city folk and learning to shoot- they say she took up boxing first." Rhomy chuckled. "It's amazing…"

"What? The boxing?" Dean wondered.

"That's how she met Logan." Rhomy said shaking her head. "The man she was meant to marry."

Rhomy was still in awe of how simple it was- meeting _him_, knowing he was the part you'd been missing and was now at your side. It happened instantly, the knowing, the feeling, it was all clear-

"Wait a minute." Dean protested. "You're saying it's all planned? Aren't we supposed to have free will?"

"You're hungry." Rhomy stated confusing him. "So I give you a bacon cheeseburger." She rolled her eyes chuckling at the analogy.

"What are you talking about?" Dean demanded with a frown.

"You get thirsty, you drink." She said. "You get tired, you sleep. If you don't eat, you starve. If you don't drink, you dehydrate. If you don't sleep...these are _your_ choices, little things but _you _decide."

"Free will." Dean muttered getting her crazy point.

"Yeah, we don't have to listen or believe or put our faith in God." Rhomy said. "We can go about our business ignoring every opportunity to love HIM that crosses our path but you can't blame all the bad on God either. It's not HIS fault you don't want to take the hand extended to you."

Dean was pissed. She had _no_ clue; none and she sat there lecturing him?

"So you got all the answers." Dean spit past clenched teeth. She looked at him frowning slightly.

"Why do you assume it's about you?" Rhomy asked in a quiet tone.

Dean scowled out the windshield. He was too damn sensitive is what and he wanted to tell her it _was_ about him. The mess- the seals- it was on him! He was to blame but then he'd have to talk about it, he'd dredge up memories he was trying hard to shove into the deepest darkest corners of his mind it'd be like they never happened.

"I'm sorry." Rhomy apologized shifting in her seat until she was facing the road. Dean frowned. She'd been talking about her family and like a dumbass he'd stuck his foot down his yap because he was too damn sensitive about God and Hell and those overgrown pigeons parading as Angels!

He glanced at her sitting quietly beside him… Dean blew out a heavy breath and shifted in his seat.

"What were they like?" he asked. "These women."

Rhomy looked at him, felt his hand touch hers hesitantly.

"Not the typical women of their time." She replied comfortably slipping her hand into his. It was a simple thing, nothing out of the ordinary and yet when he threaded his fingers with hers it was so much more. A start…

**W**

Six days of quiet. For once Dean wasn't itching to get on the road and he hadn't bothered to search for another hunt. The changes didn't go unnoticed either.

"Smells good." Bobby sniffed, glancing over her shoulder.

"Thank you." Rhomy replied offering a smile as she closed the oven door.

"Better not let Dean see it." He warned heading out the kitchen door. He took both bowls to the grill while Rhomy cleaned up the kitchen.

Outside Sam poked at the coals in the grill sending up a shower of sparks. He'd been recruited to help Bobby with the grilling while Dean was off somewhere but at least he'd helped unload the bags of groceries Rhomy had brought back from town. The back door opened and Sam noticed her come out with pitcher and bowl.

"Sam!" Dean hollered. "Little help." He grunted dragging on the old picnic table and benches. Sam didn't bother saying anything because if Dean had asked they could've brought it out sooner. He took up the other end and both quickly set up a few feet away from the grill.

"It's clean?" Rhomy asked standing just behind Dean.

"Well, I wouldn't want to eat off it but yeah, I cleaned it." He replied wiping his hands on his jeans.

"Good thing Bobby had plates." Rhomy quipped setting the pitcher and bowl down. Sam left them going back to the grill where Bobby was brushing on the sauce.

"The ribs'll be a while." Bobby murmured as he flipped the meat.

"You need help…?" Dean called. Sam turned, watched his brother fidget and at her 'No thanks' headed towards the grill. The afternoon passed in easy companionship. It was a needed rest from the world they faced daily and Sam began to relax around Dean. There wasn't going to be any arguing, he was going to sit and enjoy the food and let the others lead the conversation. By the second helping Sam noticed the change in Rhomy and Dean. That his brother smiled easier was a given, he'd been doing that all week but whenever Rhomy spoke of her family and their picnics Dean made comments about some of the people, as though he knew who they were and she either nodded or added some little thing they'd done or happened. It was just a little annoying, that she talked to Dean and left him out all because Castiel had placed the burden on him.

When had she become a burden?

The question had Sam frowning and Rhomy commented on his nonexistent wrinkles. She was drawing him into the conversation, again. Shed been doing that all week, trying to get him talking and each time he'd bring up her key and she'd walk away without another word.

"I'm stuffed." Dean stated resting his elbows on the table. Just as quickly he reached across the table and snagged another piece of meat.

"More desert for me." Bobby said shaking his head. Dean had already had three helpings and he was still picking at the food on the table. Her perked up at mention of desert, though.

"You can't." Rhomy laughed. "Can he?" she asked glancing at Sam.

"Always room for desert." Dean frowned sounding serious. It only made her laugh and she stood.

"Ok, then." She headed to the kitchen leaving them alone. The silence was broken only by the back door; even Rumsfeld barely raised his nose from his paws.

"Cant say it hasn't been a nice day." Bobby murmured looking up at the burnt sky. He hadn't felt that lazy in a while and there wasn't anything really to do at the salvage yard.

"Yeah." Dean agreed thinking it had been like the ones he'd seen on TV but never experienced. A slow smile crossed his face, the door closing again as Rhomy came back.

"Well go on." Bobby jerked his head in her direction. "Help the girl."

Sam and Dean rose together hearing her amused laugh.

"I got this." Rhomy said handing Sam the stack of plates. She reached into the pocket of her sundress for the forks then set the covered pan on the table. "I made coffee, I wasn't sure though…"

"Cant have pie without coffee." Bobby said heading into the house.

"Pie?" Dean questioned. "We didn't buy a pie." Because he would have remembered buying a pie.

"No." Rhomy smiled. "I made it." She cut into the crust as Dean grabbed a fork.

"You baked a pie?" Sam questioned looking up at her.

"Yes." Rhomy chuckled amused by his expression, it wasn't as though she'd never done it before because she cooked all the time- other wise she'd starve. "Hey." She smacked Dean's hand ignoring his frown. "Here, feed your brother before he takes the whole thing."

"He loves pie." Sam said passing on the plate.

"Cherry?" Dean questioned but he took a bite, savoring the warm tangy taste. "Oh man." He mumbled around a mouthful.

"He approves." Sam rolled his eyes as his brother pigged out smiling happily.

"Good thing I made two." Rhomy noted as she set a big slice in front of Bobby. The hunter took a sip of his coffee and grabbed a fork.

"Doubt there's gonna be any left." He muttered with a look at Dean.

"This is better than the diner's." Sam noted half smiling.

"Family recipe." Rhomy replied taking her seat beside Bobby.

"Which one?" Dean asked taking another bite.

"Belen. One of my great aunts." Rhomy answered pretending not to notice the flash of annoyance crossing Sam's face.

"She wasn't…?" Dean paused looking at her and trying to remember if this was one of the women in her family she'd talked about.

"No." Rhomy shook her head. "Older sister." She added remembering what Grandmother Syd had said about the few they'd lost each time the key had been passed on. She hoped no one in her family had to die this time.

Sam stayed silent. It was obvious they'd been sharing or at least Rhomy had been sharing with Dean and it was like they had their own thing going on and Sam was out in the cold. When had that happened? When had Dean replaced him?

"Not much for the sweets myself." Bobby commented. "I like this one."

"I'll write it down for you." Rhomy offered.

"Nah," Bobby shook his head. "Aint the same."

Dean looked up sharply, but it looked like the hunter was flirting with his girl.

_'My girl?'_

"I could always make another one for you, Bobby." Rhomy laughed.

"Whoa, hey." Dean protested pushing the question out of his mind. "What about the rest of us?" mainly him.

"What about you?" Rhomy asked with a faked innocence Bobby appreciated.

"I like her." He chuckled.

"Me too." Dean said without thinking. He blinked, the cocky smile slipping a bit as what he said was followed by silence.

"So do I." Rhomy agreed raising her fork. "Even more when you can take a joke." A small glob of red smacked Dean's cheek.

"Oh no." Bobby warned getting gruff though he couldn't quite keep the grin from his lips. "You two aren't starting a pie fight."

"Bobby's right." Dean agreed wiping the cherry from his cheek and licking his finger. "Pie's too good for that." He got up pulling Sam along while Rhomy scrambled out of her seat eyeing them warily.

"Hey, you can't gang up on me." She protested pointing a finger.

"I've seen you run." Dean said and though he'd pretended to huff and puff he knew she was pretty fast on her feet. "Come on, Sammy." He motioned Sam around the table intending to flank her.

"Bobby." Rhomy turned to him, expecting some help but he shook his head.

"I'm gonna eat my pie." He said raising another forkful in salute. "You boys be gentle with her." He warned the brothers.

"Bobby!" Rhomy exclaimed frowning and then gave a startle 'Aah!' when Dean lunged at her. She managed to avoid them both, though Sam wasn't much interested in running around the yard. At one point Dean tackled him and both rolled around in the grass. Even Rumsfeld joined in barking like mad. Bobby watched them, behaving like kids… Rhomy's laughter was happy and soon enough both boys were laughing as well. All in all it was a perfect end to their day.

**W**

Rhomy looked up from her book and stared at the wall, her head tilted as though listening. She gave a slight nod and set the book down.

"Bobby?"

He gave a grunt of acknowledgement but didn't look up from the manifest on his desk.

"Tell me about crossroad demons."

Bobby looked up sharply, eyes narrowed though his expression was guarded. He couldn't hide the nervous clearing of his throat.

"Why?"

"I don't know anything about them." Rhomy shrugged easily, it was true.

"They're dangerous." Bobby answered after a moment then went back to his dusty book.

"All demons are." She said but he still kept his head down. "I'm supposed to help and I can't if I don't know anything."

Bobby kept staring at his book but she could tell he wasn't reading it; all he needed was time to think and decide. From that she could tell there was something more behind the question she'd been told to ask.

"They grant whatever you want." Bobby said quietly, his eyes finally meeting hers. "In ten years they collect payment. Your soul."

"Ten…" Rhomy echoed, her eyes flicked to the next room where Dean was cleaning weapons.

"I aint said nothing." Bobby warned noticing her line of sight.

Rhomy didn't know what to feel though her stomach had suddenly been twisted into knots.

_"She sent you to hell!"_

She knew it. It was so obvious. Dean made a deal and he went to hell for it but what was it? What had he wanted so badly he'd sell his soul to get it? _Why?_


	9. Work

**Work**

**_For where your treasure is, there your heart will be also._**

They drove in silence, Dean ignoring the occasional snore from the backseat where his brother had fallen asleep. It wasn't that difficult to do but he would've rather had the radio at full blast. _Led Zeppelin _was meant to be enjoyed loudly, like everything else he listened to and the familiar strains of _Ramble On _played. He glanced at his passenger again, she'd spent the last hour reading the file Bobby had put together on their next job. He knew there weren't any gross pictures in there, dead bodies…that sort of thing so he figured the reason Rhomy was slumped in her seat with her head pressed to the glass was that car sick feeling most people got from reading in a moving car.

"Could you open your window, please?"

He did, letting in a blast of cold air without complaint.

"You need anything?" he asked glancing at her again. Her forehead was scrunched up, eyes squeezed shut and she fumbled with the file, closing it.

"Remind me not to read while in a moving car." She said with a wavering smile, not opening her eyes.

"Car sick, huh." Dean reached over and took the file from her lap. He set it between them and pulled up his collar against the cold.

"Always." She murmured turning in her seat. "But I did it anyway." She blinked, feeling the cold gust of air and frowned at him. "Dean, close your window. I can do without the fresh air."

"I'm fine." Dean lied controlling the slight shiver, it was getting colder.

"You're cold." Rhomy contradicted but he didn't move. "…stubborn…" she grumbled sliding over. She took the file out of the way, leaving it on the dash. "I'll close it." She muttered reaching across Dean.

"You're going to sit down." He retorted slipping his arm around her. "And not distract the driver." He looked at her sitting beside him. "Me."

Rhomy made a face, eyes rolling, amused but she didn't return to her side of the car and Dean left his arm around her shoulders feeling comfortable. It was easy to pretend he was just driving, taking a road trip with his girl… When Rhomy rested her head on his shoulder he couldn't help turning towards her.

She felt him rest his cheek, draw in a breath and closed her eyes. The days at Bobby's had helped; gave them time to know each other a little better. After that rather uncomfortable conversation in the car it was easier to talk though Dean still kept most of himself firmly locked away. She knew his Father was a subject he didn't like to bring up and his Mother was definitely off limits. He'd shared a few anecdotes, childhood- growing up on the road, meeting other hunters and the few times his Father would leave them at Pastor Jim's place. Rhomy had a vague picture of what their lives had been like through everything Dean had shared. So far one thing was very clear; Sam.

It seemed that everything had to do with him.

Another gust of air had them both shivering and Rhomy poked his ribs earning a surprised grunt.

"What did I say?" Dean scolded lightly.

"That's just getting your attention." She explained with an innocent look that was spoiled by the smirk.

"You could say 'hey'."

"This was easier."

Dean chuckled, eyes on the road...

"Why'd you need my attention?" he asked.

"I'm cold." Rhomy pouted, laughing because she'd been the one to ask for the open window. "_Please_, close it."

Dean shifted so his knee held the steering wheel steady and quickly rolled his window up. He was happy not to suffer through the cold air anymore.

"What?" he asked at her laugh but she shook her head.

Rhomy was pleased. Dean could've taken his arm off her, he could've asked her to sit in her place but he wasn't and she was happy he hadn't.

**W**

Sam listened to the murmur of their voices he caught parts of their conversation over the music which wasn't as loud as his brother liked to play. He supposed it was due to Rhomy and frowned when he heard Dean laugh. Again.

_She_ made him laugh, got Dean to smile and relax- Sam should've been happy…but he wasn't. He was feeling like a third wheel though there was never more than hand holding which, Dean never did that sort of thing yet there he was… Sam knew it wasn't just that, the little things his brother was doing that he didn't normally do because Dean used that Winchester charm and come morning hit the road without a look back. Now Dean was taking the couch and giving Rhomy the second bed- hell, he even opened doors and let her go in first- Sam was just waiting for Dean to start opening the car door for her too! …… It was ridiculous and Dean had ignored every questioning look he'd sent his way. …

The truth was, Sam hated the reminder of what _he_ no longer had, the longing and guilt of knowing he'd as much as killed Jess.

Sam was…uncomfortable, with Rhomy. She looked at him, as though she _knew_-

"Wake up, princess." Dean called reaching over the seat and snagging Sam's sleeve.

Sam started, lost in his thoughts he hadn't heard Dean calling him.

"Huhwaht?"

"Food." Dean said and Sam noticed how comfortably his brother sat, his arm draped over Rhomy's shoulders, right beside his brother instead of in her seat.

_'__Third wheel.__'_

But Sam didn't say a word.

"I'm not looking forward to another diner." Rhomy said. She'd made no secret of not liking fast food but that was all there was and Sam was just waiting for Dean to tell her that.

"Taco Bell?" Dean questioned making a face. He wasn't particularly fond of it but was willing to stop because she liked the nachos. He didn't think that was going to last long.

"No- aren't you two tired of junk food?" Rhomy asked slightly turning to glance at Sam. "Seriously, I don't get how you've managed to survive this long eating like this."

"We were raised on fast food." Dean answered with a chuckle. "Just shows how little those health nuts know."

"Where are we?" Sam asked cutting into their conversation. He wasn't in the mood to listen to another long cutesy- Sam knew he wasn't being fair. And he didn't care. Because _seeing_ them together, _listening_ to them was a reminder of what he didn't have anymore.

He didn't have Jess…

"**_Arnie_****_'_****_s Grill_**." Dean replied pulling into a parking spot in front of the windows.

"You're having a salad." Rhomy told Dean as she scooted over to the passenger seat and slipped out.

"Whoa- hey!" Dean exclaimed. "Come on, Sammy." He waved a hand getting out. Dusk was falling, the sky already turning a dark purple. He should've stopped at a hotel first but then his stomach rumbled again. Rhomy didn't wait for them and they saw her wave from inside the brightly lit diner as a waiter sat her in a booth. The noise inside wasn't annoyingly loud, just a lively buzz of conversations from the patrons. Sam and Dean made their way towards the booth just as the waiter left, smiling at them as he passed. Sam noticed Rhomy slide further into the booth allowing room for his brother and Dean slid into the seat beside her. Sam sat, staring at them, thinking it was too comfortable, too easy the way they'd just seemed to…fit. That was it. They fit.

"Premature wrinkles are going to ruin that pretty mug of yours Sammy and then how are we going to get information from the cougars when you look just as craggy as they do?" Dean asked smirking as his little brothers face turned a darker shade and his eyes flicked towards Rhomy.

"Cougars?" she asked glancing from one to the other curiously.

"I'm going to wash my hands." Sam said standing and to his dismay so did she. They walked past their waiter, Sam glancing briefly at the green salads he carried and noticed her smirk.

"We're all having some veggies." She said at his look. He didn't comment, just headed into the mens room.

Rhomy closed her mouth as the door swished shut in her face. She bit her lip thinking of how to approach Sam, what she could say to make him stop shutting down around her. Dean had noticed and was obviously annoyed though he wasn't saying anything. That wasn't going to last long and the pressure of keeping the seals from breaking didn't help their relationship especially when she knew Sam was heading down the wrong path.

Rhomy stepped out of the restroom, peeked around the corner and saw that Sam was already sitting at the booth. She sighed, closed her eyes and asked for patience and guidance because she sure wasn't going to get anywhere on her own.

_'__What am I supposed to do here?__'_

Silence was the only answer and Rhomy headed back to the booth where the waiter was taking their orders.

**W**

The file was spread on the floor in front of both beds. Blue prints of the original structure and of the second structures built over the first where held flat by a beer bottle, soda can, Dean's Colt and a spare clip. There were a couple of pictures, old ones dating back to the early 1920's and some more recent one's, 1980.

"So we know the first structure was built in the late 1780's, described as a castle and later torn down because of 'design flaws' and structural damage which makes sense considering they built this place over an abandoned coal mine." Rhomy frowned because that sounded a bit creepy all on its own. "The second was built to look like some summer camp for the mentally unstable-."

"Insane." Dean corrected biting into his second burrito. "Bat-shit-crazy. They were all cuckoo." He swirled a finger by his ear, eyes glued to the blue prints so he didn't see her small frown.

"The second was built in 1902 by a Dr. Colin Travers, a pioneer in mental health issues and practices, according to the newspaper clippings from that time." Sam added ignoring his brother. "There's thirty-three different buildings for patients. A Nurse's home, store, the power house, a domestic building with a laundry… and a bakery and kitchen."

"Regular summer camp, huh." Dean muttered glancing up at them.

"It is a lot smaller than the first hospital, much more." Rhomy assured pulling out the oldest blue prints so they could compare it to the more recent. She spread them side by side and started to point out where the main access road leading to the original hospital still existed in the blue prints of the re-build but was considerably shortened. A highway cut through that road and a third of the land that had belonged to the asylum in 1786 was also portioned off.

"There's four cemeteries' as well." Sam pointed to the four corners on either end of the re-built asylum grounds. "The oldest cemetery dates to the first asylum. Most of those graves don't have a name or date because patients usually came in as Jane or John Doe's."

"Let's hope we're not looking for one of those." Dean grumbled hating the idea of hunting a ghost they had no name or grave to.

"They'd have the patient number." Rhomy said looking at them. "The graves in the older cemeteries. The patient's number would be marked on the headstone. All we'd have to do is find it and that's your ghost, right?"

"Yeah." Dean smiled. "You're learning." He complimented turning to Sam and wondering why his little brother hadn't made that connection. But then Sam was busy pouting and it was getting tiresome. "Who's Casper?"

Sam sifted through the papers looking for the later news clippings until he came up with a small stack. He handed a few to Dean and passed a couple to Rhomy.

"That's all there is." Sam sighed. It was everything he'd gotten from his internet search of the local newpapers. "A few missing teens, two couples, an old guy… not much else. Everything we have is right here, blue prints of both hospitals, names of patients and staff, what their duties were… It looks like a normal run down, krappy piece of real estate." He threw his hands up in the air, shrugging. He rested his back against the table leg, clearly uncomfortable sitting with his legs crossed but there wasn't that much room to start with.

"The property was sold at auction in 1980, kinda cheap too." Rhomy noted reading through the clipping. Sam couldn't help noticing how comfortable she was, sitting with her back against the bed, her legs crossed… "Then it became the banks property when the buyer went bankrupt. It was supposed to be torn down and the space converted into offices and a small shopping center." She looked up handing the clipping to Dean, her eyes flicked to Sam but he quickly looked away.

"Those people could have fallen into an old mine shaft." Sam muttered, he sifted through the file thoughtfully. "That's what the police said though they never recovered the bodies…"

"And it doesn't explain why people claim to see a little girl walking through the cemetery or that story about the crazy old guy trying to kill anyone stupid enough to wander onto the property." Dean frowned. He had the police reports of the teenagers found running out of the property by the security detail assigned there.

"The little girl could have been a patient." Rhomy said. "After Dr. Travers' death the hospital stayed open. There were more cottages built to accommodate tuberculosis patients… some where children." She uncovered the picture, an old black and white photograph of a ward, beds filled and even though it was yellowed with age and the image was grainy Rhomy could make out the hollowed eyes of the children laying in the hospital beds. She couldn't help thinking they were too young for their suffering but she knew there was plan, a reason for it and she had to keep faith, be firm in her belief that it was all going to end well.

"First thing, tomorrow," Dean said finishing his burrito and starting to gather the loose sheets. He was ready to call it a night though he wasn't looking forward to sleeping on the floor. "We take a look at this camp ground."

"Private property." Rhomy protested mildly. "The bank won't like us trespassing."

"They'll never see us." Dean promised with a grin she knew spelled trouble.

**W**

The morning was crisp, sharp even as the sun shone down on the trio hiking through the trees. They walked single file, both men carrying small rucksacks, keeping Rhomy safely between them. Each breath formed a thin puffy cloud that dissipated with their next step. The crunch of leaves raised the occasional puff of dust from the dirt beneath and then they came to an old stone wall.

"I don't suppose this is going to stop you." Rhomy wondered eyeing the patches of moss among the old stones. There were vines climbing up and between, peeking through holes where the mortar had crumbled away. She didn't think it would be safe to climb over, it didn't look it.

"It's just a little wall." Dean said dismissively. He tossed his bag over the side with Sam doing the same, though he cast a concerned look at his brother. "Come on, Sammy."

Sam sighed and moved to stand beside Rhomy who was looking through the cracks in the wall.

"It's a cemetery." She said poking at the hole to make it bigger. She could make out some headstones, not many but she figured there were more somewhere among the overgrown grass.

"We're in the right place." Sam said from somewhere above her head.

Rhomy stepped back looking up at Sam when she felt warm hands circle her waist.

"I do know how to climb a fence." She told Dean looking up at him with amusement shining in her brown eyes.

"Good." Dean replied tilting his head towards the wall. "But this is a stone wall."

Rhomy gave a little snort of laughter but didn't protest as he lifted her. She reached up, taking Sam's outstretched hand. Using her feet she helped push herself onto the wall where she sat straddling it and faced Sam. She looked over the cemetery noting the scattered trees among the grass and found the headstones, practically buried beneath the wild grass and weeds.

Dean stepped back but before he could grab at his brothers hand he watched Rhomy pull her leg over the wall.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" he protested glaring as she leaned over the side. Sam turned towards her sharply, automatically reaching out to grab her arm but missed. He saw her land on the grass, half crouching to minimize the impact.

"I'm fine." She called and her voice echoed to Dean from the wall. Sam gave a nod of agreement, annoyance in his eyes as he reached down to help his brother.

Rhomy dusted her jeans, taking a few steps into the cemetery, scanning the tall grass as she waited for the brothers to join her. She could hear them land, their muffled feet crunching on the few leaves and Dean's muttering as they retrieved their rucksacks.

She didn't see any fancy headstones but realized they probably wouldn't have erected any considering the hospital was paying for the burials. A simple stone set in the ground with the patients name was about as fancy as it was going to get.

"Don't ever do that again." Dean ordered coming up beside her.

"Climbing the wall was your idea, guero." Rhomy pointed out trying to hide the little smile hovering at the corners of her mouth.

"I'm not kidding, Rhomy." Dean warned. "We don't know what's out here and-."

"Because the wall was _really_ high." She mocked brushing his concern away. He'd been doing that a lot, becoming more and more like a nagging old granny when they hadn't seen a demon in weeks.

"You could've broken your leg." Dean glared knowing that was a far stretch. The wall wasn't more than six feet, at the very least.

"Come on, Dean." Rhomy sighed. "It's not like I was dropping into a pit of vipers. You wouldn't have had me up there if that was the case." She nudged his arm and started walking as Sam passed by them. "You look adorable when you're upset." She added earning a scowl.

"Adorable is a two year old." Dean retorted stopping. "Do I look two-?" he regretted having asked as soon as the words left his mouth. He shook his head and started walking, ignoring the grin on her red lips but he couldn't shut out the soft giggle at his side.

A few yards ahead Sam stopped and waited. He stood under a wispy tree, its branches practically leafless. It had steadily grown colder the past week, and driving north hadn't done much to keep the temperature in a comfortably if not bearable zone. Even now, Sam could see his breath stream in front of him, glad he'd doubled his layers. He looked around; his brow furrowed noticing the lack of sound. He realized he hadn't heard any birds or animals for that matter, though the birds could've flown south for the winter.

"It's quiet." Rhomy noted in a soft voice, as though she didn't want to disturb the quiet.

Dean moved off to the left where he pulled a few weeds out of his way and stepped back to inspect the sign.

"1908." He read frowning at the broken post and half hung sing. There were a few rocks lying in the grass beside it and the pile behind attested to there having been another stone wall lining the entrance to the cemetery.

"We might still be able to read the headstone, if we need to. They shouldn't be that worn out." Rhomy said glancing from one to the other. Dean was staring at the cemetery, he couldn't help but think the place looked…lonely. He frowned.

"There are tracks over here." Sam called. He crouched in the grass, not half as overgrown as the rest and all three clearly saw it had been bent. The grass was crushed leaving a perfect imprint of tire treads.

"Patrol." Rhomy stated turning to Dean without saying 'I told you'.

"We keep an eye out." He replied with a careless shrug. "Duck for cover if we hear 'em."

They moved off, towards the first 'cottage'. Dean scoffed at the title because the two story building they were approaching, with its broken windows, holes in the roof and decrepit porch looked nothing like a cottage. It was huge for one- not mansion big but bigger than a cottage had a right to be. He supposed the cottages had to be built that way in order to accommodate the patients they'd had.

At the bottom steps Dean raised his arm, stalling Rhomy as she started up. She rolled her eyes at him, sighing.

"Really?" she pushed his arm out of her way and headed up the creaking boards.

"Hey-."

"You see a ghost?" Rhomy questioned with barely a glance in his direction. She didn't see the scowl on his face but heard them both approach as she picked her way over the warped boards carefully. It wasn't difficult to pinpoint where the brothers were…

"I'm considering locking you in the trunk." Dean threatened. "While _we_ look around."

"Good luck with that." She laughed and it echoed back to them from inside the building. "Come on, Ghostbuster."

Sam and Dean squinted in the gloomy interior, adjusting their eyes. Rhomy had located the second floor staircase. There was enough light to make out the basic shape of the room and then she was staring at them pointedly.

"Not to say this place is safe but it won't fall around our ears." Rhomy stated, brown eyes locked on Dean's feet. "So long as we _don__'__t_ go stomping around like a herd of elephants."

Dean glanced at her sneakers askance but had to agree he didn't want to end up buried beneath moldy rotting boards and whatever else they'd used to build the place way back in the day. He did glance at Sam's feet, making a face when he noticed the sneakers. Was he the only one with a brain?

"It's clean." Sam said putting the EMF in his pocket again. They headed into the next room, just as large as the first one. The paint had chipped off in large sections with plaster leaving a crunchy mess on the floor. The back wall sported a huge hole and the floor was sagging due to the water damage it had sustained over the years. Weeds had started to climb up and Dean noticed the patches of moss and fungus already forming on the walls. Broken glass crunched under Sam's soles as he looked out the windows. The sun was up but little light seemed to reach inside the cottage. Bits of broken furniture were scattered around the room but nothing of value had been left behind. Dean turned back the way they'd come, taking Rhomy's hand in his. The action wasn't missed by Sam just like he noticed how Dean was so at ease with her, as if they'd known each other years instead of weeks. All three of them…in small confined spaces most of the time- she hadn't complained, yet. And Sam hadn't seen or caught them doing _anything_ other than holding hands or…cuddling…. Hell, he didn't think Dean was trying! And that was not normal.

Sam glowered at their backs, shifting his shoulders but that didn't relieve the tension bunching his muscles. His fingers twitched, wanting to reach into his pocket for the flask, but he wasn't alone.

"I don't think you should go upstairs."

"Why not?" Dean asked removing his foot from the stair. "We're prepared for ghosts." He said raising the shotgun loaded with rock salt.

"I meant the stairs, macho man." Rhomy scoffed moving in front of him.

"They're in one piece." Dean retorted glancing at Sam with a look that said he didn't get what she was talking about.

"Doesn't mean its safe to go up them." Rhomy murmured focusing on the stairs she was climbing. The boards creaked with her slight weight but she balanced on the edges instead of the center where it would be weakest.

"What do you think you're doing?" Dean demanded grabbing the back of her jacket. He assumed the 'not safe' was meant for all three of them.

"Dean, you're the ghost experts." She said brushing at his hand but he didn't let go. "But I know buildings." She'd been in plenty of them growing up, listening to her Father and older cousins talk about safety and weight limits and stress points… the fourth step made a loud cracking sound. Her first thought was to grab onto the rail and hold on but she knew the wood would be just as rotted as the stairs. Praying the third step held a little longer, Rhomy pushed off and back with help from Dean yanking on her jacket.

Sam hurried to them, calling his brother's name in concern as the stairs gave way. There was a loud crash of boards and rocks, the floor groaned and dust got in their eyes.

"See," Rhomy coughed. "Not safe."

She was safely held against Dean who'd quickly backed off the staircase until his back hit a moldy old wall.

"That could've been you." Sam glared at his brother who'd started up the stairs without thinking. He barely cast a glance in Rhomy's direction, concerned more about Dean because living without his brother had been hard enough the first time around.

"And I'm not strong enough to have pulled you." Rhomy added. She patted his arm, still wrapped around her ribs. Dean reluctantly let go, frowning at them and noting how easily Sam had allied with her against him. What bothered him was that Sam's concern didn't extend to Rhomy. He already knew there was something going on with Sam, that Rhomy had an idea of what that was and Dean wasn't going to say anything about what he'd seen…

"Dude," was all Dean managed to say but Sam didn't reply.

"Yup," Rhomy muttered standing on her toes to look into the gaping hole. "Thought so."

"What?" Sam asked moving close to the hole Rhomy was staring into.

"I'm pretty sure that's a basement." She answered looking at them.

Sam pulled out his flashlight and pointed it but they could barely make out a brick wall.

"Jeez, you'd think it was the middle of the night." Rhomy muttered looking around again at the dark shadows stretching from one wall to the other. She shivered again, feeling a little antsy and rubbed her arm to get rid of the sudden cold. They'd spent the early morning getting ready for this and after a 'hearty' breakfast with bacon for Dean the drive hadn't been that long.

"The sun's still out, Rhomy." Dean assured with a quick glance at her.

"Should we look?" Sam asked thinking his brother was lucky not to have walked up the stairs.

"Why not throw in a light?" Rhomy proposed, deciding she was just being a little 'sensitive' considering this was her _first_ actual hunt. She wasn't counting _Selva Beach_ because she'd spent most of her time at the Home while the brothers did all the real hunting.

"Flash lights don't grow on trees, sweetheart." Dean replied.

"Wow." Rhomy breathed a little surprised by the comment. "Real macho, huh." She reached around his back and yanked on the pack. She was a little annoyed they were treating her like an idiot just because she wasn't a hunter.

"I wasn't-." Dean protested confused as to how he'd ended up with his foot in his mouth.

"There are alternatives." Rhomy ignored him, shoving at the rucksack and holding up three yellow sticks. She shook them briskly then snapped them in half before tossing them into the hole.

"Glow sticks?" Dean questioned with a slight frown as the basement was cast in an eerie glow.

"I put them in your pack this morning." Rhomy replied scanning the dimly lit room. They found nothing sinister, nothing they could see aside from cobweb covered pieces of furniture, an ancient boiler and moldy boxes.

"Guess we move on." Sam said starting for the door.

"I'm not a hunter." Rhomy said at his back drawing them to a stop in the center of the decaying room. "Ghosts…aren't part of my 'job'. But I am not stupid."

"We never said…" Sam protested turning towards her, his brow creased in frown lines.

"And I'm not some useless, mousy thing you have to constantly worry about." She glared at Dean. "It's called _common sense_. And I have plenty. Don't be patronizing." She told Dean. "And don't hold what I've said to you against me because you didn't want to hear it." She turned to Sam who clamped his mouth shut. He flicked a nervous glance at Dean wondering if she'd said anything to his brother. Dean just stared, kept quiet though he was picturing himself throwing Rhomy over his shoulder and carrying her back to the Impala and tossing her in the trunk where he'd be sure she was safe…

"Now," Rhomy let out a breath. "What's next?"

**W**

The sky had turned a dark orange-red when they heard the first patrol roll through the abandoned asylum. They ducked into the nearest cottage, taking cover behind the decaying walls as the guard drove past, shining a light into the old buildings. They could hear the radio playing with the occasional burst of static and jumbled words of the dispatch office. It passed them and headed towards the main gates.

"Idiot." Dean muttered frowning at the fading brake lights.

"That wasn't nice." Rhomy noted with a little smile.

"Did you want to get caught?" Sam asked his brother.

"Of course not." Dean snapped frowning at them. "But how hard is it to do your job? I mean all they do is drive around some abandoned property-. How does rent a cop know some idiot didn't wander in, get hurt, and needs help?"

Sam drew in a heavy breath, looking up to the darkening sky.

"What?" Dean scowled. "The guy couldn't have heard someone calling for help over that…krap passing as music."

"I don't get it." Rhomy turned to Sam with a questioning look.

"It's late." He replied starting down the weed covered path. "And he's hungry."

"Oh." Rhomy's expression cleared. "Bacon withdrawal." She quipped with a teasing smile. Dean didn't find it funny and they ignored his protests saying it was a legitimate concern. Sam almost believed him, remembering their brief stint as 'gophers' on the haunted movie set in LA.

"The guy's job isn't hard." Dean repeated.

"Girl." Rhomy corrected following behind Sam. "I peeked. She was blond too."

Sam snickered.

They'd spent the afternoon looking inside the cottages, working their way through the blue prints methodically. So far they hadn't found anything though Sam could've sworn he'd caught glimpses of…something twice but he hadn't been able to get a reading on the EMF. There was still a lot of ground to cover but dusk was starting to fall and they'd agreed it was better to continue in the daylight.

"How do you know," Dean asked. "About buildings and stuff."

"My Dad." She replied with a shrug. "I used to go with him, when he'd take the boys on sight. Mostly he was just checking to make sure the buildings had what the blueprints said they were supposed to have."

"So what does he do? You never said." Dean ignored the little frown on Sam's face but he figured this way his brother got to know a little about Rhomy without that whole 'secrecy' thing.

"He _was_ an Architect." She answered with a note of hesitancy as her eyes flicked to Sam a few paces in front of them. "Before…he was good but then he kinda had to take a pay cut. He ended up working for the city. Safety inspector. He retired early though and now he just spends his time making plans or helping my cousins."

"An architect." Sam echoed looking at her. "He just…quit? To work for the city?" it didn't make sense.

"He was called to something more important." Rhomy stated raising her chin just a little. Dean could tell she was getting defensive and it clicked, _why _her Dad had taken a lower job.

Dean turned towards the sudden sounds of laughter.

"What the hell…" he grumbled thinking that parents should have more sense than to let their kids run around after sunset.

"It isn't safe here." Rhomy said looking at them in concern but they already knew that. They headed towards the laughter, the voices becoming clearer and Dean's scowl got worse.

"Children…?" Rhomy was surprised. She quickened her pace to keep up with the guys but they had long strides.

"Where the hell are their parents?" Dean growled, suddenly a child screamed. They couldn't be sure if it was pain, fear or just playing but they ran anyway.

"Here." Sam called running between two cottages with Dean close on his heels. Rhomy fell a few paces behind, stumbling when she noticed the little boy in the window of the cottage.

"Wait!" she called seeing him turn away, catching the playful smile on his pale face. She heard him laugh and without thought headed up the steps and into the cottage. "Come back, it's not safe in here."

It was much darker inside and she had no light which made her think about Sam and Dean and how upset they'd be with her for wandering off but she had a good excuse. Concern for the little boy made her keep going instead of trying to find Dean like her instincts were telling her to do.

"Where are you?" she called into the dark, carefully testing the floor before she fully committed to her next step. Another laugh froze her and she listened trying to figure out where the boy was hiding. "Come out, come out, where ever you are…" she sang softly and heard more laughter. "You're playing aren't you?" she asked making her way to the next room. "But we can't play in here." She said a little louder turning left and right and not seeing him. "This place, I know it looks real cool, kinda spooky- perfect for a little boy but… I'd rather play outside. Huh? Can we play outside?" she asked turning again only to gaps in surprise at seeing him standing so close. That's when she took in the pale white skin and dark smudges around his eyes. His shirt was dirty, a button up and his dark short pants totally gave him away.

"Uh oh." Rhomy breathed.

**W**

"Stop running!" Dean ordered catching glimpses of the kids but as soon as they rounded the next building the kids were gone.

"Ghosts!" Sam exclaimed. "They're ghosts, Dean." He pulled out the EMF and got a clear reading.

"What-? Rhomy!" Dean yelled as they stopped and he couldn't see or hear her. "Damn it- Rhomilly!"

"We shouldn't have brought her." Sam said stating the obvious but he looked anyway.

"Split up." Dean ordered. "You find her; you take her back to the Impala." At Sam's nod they broke off and headed in opposite directions each one calling her name.

Dean watched as Sam headed back towards the cottages they had searched. He was worried for his little brother and now Rhomy as well. He drew in a harsh breath, annoyed and a little angry because now he was supposed to take care of _two_. Most times Dean felt and behaved as though he were Sam's Father. He worried about the freak- it was as normal as breathing for him. He'd practically raised the brat. All those nights, when John was on a hunt and they were alone in some skeezy motel… Dean made sure Sam was fed, safe-kept him busy and the truth from him as long as he could and for what?

_"__Protect your brother.__"_

Because John ordered him to, because when John said jump Dean didn't bother asking how high. He just did. All Dean ever wanted was his Father's approval…

Dean accepted that Sam was more important, had always been and knew their Father favored him. Sam was the baby. It didn't make it hurt any less, didn't keep Dean from feeling inadequate in some way because his Father couldn't show the same concern for him and of course Dean resented Sam a little, what brother wouldn't in his place?

Everything in their lives, all the things that had happened- they could all be traced to Sam. He was a pain in the ass while they were growing up and was more of one now but…the last thing Dean wanted, no matter how fucked up their lives got, was to hurt his little brother. He was all that was left of his family. Whatever happened, Dean wouldn't stop loving him, worrying about him, trying to protect him…

"Up."

Dean jerked and the rock he kicked went skidding into the weeds. The giggling stopped and he hoped it wasn't because of him and the stupid rock.

"Up there."

It was a little girl; her laughter was muffled, as though she'd covered her mouth to stifle the light, playful sound. Dean raised the shotgun and scanned the area but couldn't find anything or anyone. The giggles came again and he moved towards it. Somehow, he ended up back where they started, the cemetery.

"They won't look here."

Dean trod carefully over the grass, knowing he'd definitely heard a little girl and she was laughing again. He moved in carefully, hoping it was a real kid and not a ghost but he was pretty sure they weren't alive.

"Hide."

Dean stared at the little girl sitting on the lowest branch of a dead elm. She wore a white frock, lacy and definitely old. Her dark curls were tied back from her face with a ribbon. He didn't miss the dark circles around her eyes or the jutting cheek bones and then they were staring at him. The big male in dirty white crazy people pajamas- all that was missing was the straightjacket. Dean stood mute, hesitant but they were ghosts.

"Aw hell…" Dean aimed at the male but he flickered out. "Son of a…" he saw the flicker again, over to his left and fired quickly. A sudden gust of wind rose, wailing as the ghost disappeared.

"You leave him alone!"

Dean turned back to the tree but the little girl flickered and then he felt a sharp pain on his shin.

"Ow!" he exclaimed hunching down and then she kicked him again. "What-!" he shifted his hold on the shotgun and swung the barrel. She blew away and another gust of wind tossed leaves and dirt up. He caught a flicker and looking at the elm Dean saw the same big man… and he looked pissed.

Dean felt something hard smack him in the chest even as he aimed the shotgun. He flew back, out of breath and thudded into the ground right on top of a flat head stone.

**W**

**

* * *

__****AN: If you are interested in the verses at the start of each chapter you should check out **www, biblegateway, com  



	10. Regroup

**Regroup **

**_In a dream, in a vision of the night, when deep sleep falls on men as they slumber in their beds, HE may speak in their ears and terrify them with warnings,_**

Fear.

They were afraid and it transferred to Rhomy who felt breathless and shaky as she ran with the little boy. Three others had appeared, a little girl and two other boys. They were definitely ghosts and after her initial shock passed, Rhomy realized they didn't mean her any harm. They were the children who'd died of tuberculosis, no families to claim them and for some reason hadn't moved on. She wondered if there was something of theirs tying them to the asylum.

She'd been more than a bit surprised when they asked her to play. Rhomy had opened her mouth to protest, somehow find a way to get out of the decaying cottage and find the Winchester's but it hadn't happened that way. They were lonely…not dangerous at all… and only children…

Ghosts.

Rhomy knew that but it was easy to see past it, their insubstantial forms and paleness, the cold wasn't as noticeable since the day had steadily grown chilly. She felt…bad- for them, for their short lives and the pain they'd suffered and because they hadn't moved on, hadn't gone to that place where all souls found rest and peace. Where was their promise of the kingdom?

So she spent time with them, talking-listening. Because she did that, was good at hearing what _wasn__'__t _said, it helped to get the bigger picture, helped figure out how she was supposed to help. Not all the answers were whispered in her ear or revealed in a dream. Sometimes, Rhomy had to do it the old fashioned way.

The children had changed suddenly. Their pale faces and deep sunk eyes-their entire bodies had flickered. The atmosphere had changed in a split second and they surrounded her, cold little hands grasping at her legs, pulling, shoving. They wanted her to run, they said 'Run', told her _he_ was coming and it wasn't someone she wanted to meet. Rhomy tried questioning them but the children were in a panic, two of them flickered and were gone, both boys. The little girl and boy were left with the task of getting her to move and it frightened her, that the other children had gone to try and distract whoever _he_ was while she got away.

"He'll kill you!"

"He's done it before."

"No one is safe!"

The stairs on the porch creaked as she ran, the last crumbled beneath her foot sending her sprawling but Rhomy tucked her body in, rolling to her feet with leaves clinging to her hair. The children- all four- herded her towards the sparse trees growing behind the cottage.

She was running, feeling the cold air rush into her lungs. Rhomy knew she wasn't going to get far like that but it was difficult to try and regulate her breathing especially when the pale, feverish eyed old man suddenly appeared a yard to her left. She ran into a tree trunk, hitting her right side against the rough bark and grunting at the sting of pain. Rhomy never took her eyes from the old man, ears humming but she knew he said something. Her feet slipped on the overgrown grass that was suddenly slick and she banged her knee on a root.

"Hurry!"

"You have to hurry."

Rhomy scrambled up, forcing herself to ignore the pain in her shoulder and knee as she hobbled into the twilight. It was darker beneath the sparse trees growing on the property but it didn't impede the children from pushing her towards something. She felt their cold hands on her legs, like small fire ants walking on her skin where they touched. Suddenly Rhomy saw a break in the trees, a crumbled stone fence and more overgrown grass. She ran in, the children's voices rushing into one incoherent voice. The cemetery was just as overgrown as the one they'd jumped into but she couldn't tell if it was the same one. Her foot hit something hard, her toes suddenly alive with pain. The next thing Rhomy knew, she was face down in the dirt, her palms burning. She lost her breath, sight blurry and then a heavy weight was on her back pressing her into the dirt and the broken headstone with grass pricking into her exposed skin.

Rhomy tried to push up, to dislodge whatever was on her back but it only got heavier and colder. She couldn't get a breath, her chest was aching, her back grew numb and spots were dancing in her eyes…

**W**

Sam caught a flicker of something among the trees and changed his course. He started to call out for Rhomy when the EMF in his hand started going crazy, beeping and flashing. He silenced it, counting himself lucky not to have called out to the ghost or ghosts. Sam hefted his shotgun, putting the EMF in his pocket and started backing off when the ghost appeared. It just flickered into being right in front of him, in his way… the pale face and wispy white hair. His bald head shone under the moonlight but it was the sunken dark eyes, they shone with a feverish light and the old ghost's mouth was slightly open as though gasping in breaths.

"I will purge the evil within you!"

Sam took a step back, shocked, frightened, confused- a rush of emotions washed through him at the ghosts words. He felt his blood run cold, the clawed hands reached towards him.

_'…__evil__…'_

Sam aimed, snapped out of his trance and fired. The ghost blew away with a shriek of rage. The wind rose, ruffling his hair but even though he searched he couldn't see anything ghostly. The echo of the ghost's words resounded in his head drying his mouth. Sam looked around, afraid someone might have over heard the crazy ghost. His EMF beeped and that drew his attention. Sam raised the shotgun again; his grip firm and then he noticed the pale face peeking out from the overgrown grass. He approached slowly, his feet crunching softly and then a second face peeked at him. The boys were half crouched, hidden by the tall grass and weeds. Two more popped up beside the boys, a little girl among them and Sam shifted the shotgun in his hands.

"Help her."

The little girl in the old lacy dress reminded Sam of the killer psycho ghost but there was a different look in this girl's eyes. Her voice was soft as a whisper and yet he heard her clearly then all four children disappeared. Sam frowned, confused. He noticed the bent grass which couldn't have been caused by the ghost's… He took a few steps towards it and made out a dark shape. Sam drew in a breath, recognizing the dark blue-gray hoodie.

"Rhomy." He called her name softly kneeling beside her but she didn't respond. Carefully, Sam turned her onto her back and checked for a pulse. He was relieved to feel it strong and steady beneath his fingers. She didn't look to be bleeding and setting the shotgun by her head, Sam ran his hands over her legs and arms checking for any broken bones. Annoyance flashed across his features thinking of Dean and what he'd say but Sam slipped his arms under Rhomy and stood. The shotgun was held useless in one hand and Sam just hoped he didn't run into anymore ghosts as he started back the way he'd come.

**W**

Rhomy shifted uncomfortably on the bed trying not to stare at Sam but it wasn't easy considering the small room. Dean was mad; he paced the small length between the door and the far wall muttering under his breath about crazy little girls and psycho ghosts. Mostly he avoided looking at her since he'd carried her in like an invalid, as if she'd been unable to walk on her own, which she _wasn__'__t. _Dean hadn't said a word to her the entire time and that was something else Rhomy was having trouble dealing with.

Having woken up in the backseat of the Impala lying in Sam's lap was… Rhomy's cheeks flushed and again she cast a look at Sam under her lashes. It had been… _too_… intimate? In a way she felt it had been inappropriate which was ridiculous because she hadn't done anything and neither had Sam. She was his least favorite person but even though she'd tried to sit up he'd forced her to lie still. Rhomy had acquiesced quickly, simply because it was too painful to fight him when her chest felt as though she'd been buried under a ton of bricks. Her knee was throbbing as well though the ice pack Sam had brought in was numbing it.

"From now on you're staying put." Dean ordered pointing at her. It was the first thing he'd said to her since he'd carried her inside and carefully lay her down. "You're not allowed to hunt." He ignored her narrowed eyes and pursed lips focusing on the slightly pink welt on her forehead. He didn't care what she said, how much she argued because he wasn't going to go through this again. Cas hadn't said Rhomy was supposed to hunt with them just that Dean was meant to protect her.

"Fine." Rhomy agreed in her softest voice. She wasn't happy to be _told_ what to do but she really had no argument to fight him with. She'd run off, got herself hurt and all after he'd told her not to stray. "So long as I have a stove, I'll stay put." If she could cook then she wouldn't fight him on this new rule of his but she was glad he'd at least spoken to her. Causing him any undue worries was the last thing she wanted to do. Cooking would keep her busy, give her something to do while they were on a hunt _and _she wouldn't have to eat anymore fast food or diner take-out.

Dean blinked. He wasn't sure he'd heard Rhomy but the fact she wasn't arguing with him about it- well, he'd been expecting a fight. She'd been adamant they weren't going to leave her at Bobby's which Dean had been ready to do.

"Fine." Dean agreed. He was looking at her a little suspiciously but he wasn't going to question her.

Sam straightened in his seat, eyes narrowed, looking from Rhomy to his brother and back. He shook his head but refrained from making any comment because he didn't want to argue with Dean. He'd sat with Rhomy in the back seat making sure she didn't aggravate whatever injuries she'd incurred. He'd carried her to the Impala with Dean annoyingly glued to his side behaving like some damn guard dog until they'd gotten off the property. Rhomy's feet hadn't touched the ground once since they'd left because Dean hadn't allowed her to walk the short distance from the Impala to the hotel room. Not to mention the rapid fire questions Dean had pelted him with the entire time, until Rhomy woke up and his brother went mute.

Sam didn't get it and he wasn't going to get into it either because he was done with the both of them and whatever- he was just over it.

"What happened?" Sam asked drawing their attention. It was as though Dean had forgotten Sam was in the room and Sammy wasn't happy about it. Both Winchester's turned to Rhomy who shifted uncomfortably on the bed, her face flushed slightly again and she couldn't meet their eyes. Dean had to lean in when she spoke but even then he didn't get what she said.

"What?" Dean asked again.

"Said I think the kids…dog piled…me." Rhomy said a little louder still unable to meet their eyes. Dean couldn't believe what he heard. He took a few steps towards the bed seeing her embarrassment and ignoring it.

"They….what you'ed?" he asked again a little too quietly.

"Heard me." Rhomy muttered sitting up with a hiss of breath and wincing. "They weren't trying to hurt me, Dean." She finally looked up at him but he wasn't in the mood to care about what the ghost kid's had been trying to do.

"You look hurt, Rhomilly." Dean snapped, glaring at her.

"I think-." Sam sat back and blew out a breath. "I think they…it didn't seem like they wanted to hurt us, Dean. The little girl told me to help her."

"Right after she _kicked_ me!" Dean exclaimed turning to his brother.

"Okay, stop." Rhomy said putting some authority into her voice. "Just…stop for a second. We don't know _what_ happened out there."

"I know what happened." Dean said straightening and starting to pace again. "_You _went off on your own even though I told you not to. _We_ had to split up to look for you and then _I _met up with psycho crazy ghost and his little sidekick who _kicked_ me and then killer psycho ghost man _tossed_ _me_." He was glaring across the room, green eyes dark.

"Well, I'm sorry you had such an awful experience with the ghosts." Rhomy said sweetly. "Would you have rather been under _five_ ghost kids instead?" Dean turned on her scowling, not at all amused by the sarcasm lacing her words.

"Why don't we start from when you ran off?" Sam cut in standing up. He looked from Dean to Rhomy stalling the argument he could see his brother ready to start in on. "Why did you?" he asked.

"I saw a little boy in one of the cottages we passed." Rhomy sighed and told them about her encounter right up to seeing the bald old man the children had been fleeing from. "They said he was bad and they were afraid of him. I could feel it…"

"I'm going to salt and burn his moldy ass." Dean growled softly remembering the angry ghost he'd encountered. Hell, he was going to salt all of them just as soon as he figured out who was who and where they were buried.

"What about you, Dean?" Sam asked giving his brother another opportunity to bitch about the ghost. Dean didn't disappoint. He'd somehow circled back to the cemetery they'd come in from and heard them talking. The little girl had been sitting in a big old tree and Dean growled the rest of his encounter ending with a confused scowl on his face.

"Ghost girl wasn't afraid of Casper." Dean stated.

"What did he look like?" Sam asked getting a description from his brother that looked nothing like the ghost he'd encountered.

"Then there's another one." Rhomy said, her brow furrowed. "That's not who was chasing me. He was old…older and balding. He-." She looked uncomfortable but drew a slow breath and looked up at them. "He looked like a Priest. At least, that's how he…_felt_."

Sam glanced nervously at his brother, the ghost's words echoing in his head again drying his mouth.

"A Priest." Dean echoed.

"Its…I know- you think maybe I hit my head too hard or something but this ghost frightened the children. They said he killed before and I believe them." Rhomy assured, her brown eyes didn't leave his face for a second as she spoke. "He _felt_…wrong-bad…dangerous and dark- like- I don't know. I just know it's nothing like the children."

"The same kids who dog piled you and left you passed out in the dirt with an evil Preacher ghost?" Dean questioned narrow eyed, lips in a straight line and jaw clenched.

"How can you tell?" Sam asked quietly. For a moment no one spoke and Dean really noticed the slight difference in his little brother. A certain darkness in the eyes that made his stomach knot uncomfortably and again his Father's words whispered in his head…

"It's the way he looked, somehow…condemning. It felt like when I'd go to confessional and have to fess up to all the bad things I'd done in the week. Father Anias was a little scary back then, this ghost has that same air." she replied. Sam nodded slowly, agreeing with her because he'd felt the same way. The Priest had wanted to purge him of evil-.

"There was a Priest committed to the hospital." Sam spoke up suddenly, moving to the little table in the room and the lap top sitting on the manila folder Bobby had given them.

"You mean there really is a Preacher Ghost?" Dean asked, blond eyebrows raised as he followed after Sam.

"I managed to get some patient files…" Sam trailed off as he searched through the folders in his lap top until he found what he was looking for. "Some of these are original documents that were scanned. Apparently there was some interest in making some sort of documentary on the Asylum and Dr. Travers." He explained turning the lap top so Dean could see better and wouldn't hang over Sam's shoulder.

"Creepy docu-movie on the crazy's." Dean muttered reading through the first page. "Wait, what's this say? Because I think it says Crazy Preacher had 'a nervous breakdown'?" he was frowning.

"Yeah, it's the nice way of saying he snapped." Rhomy replied dryly. She got a narrow eyed look for her trouble.

"Okay," Sam clicked through the screens. "Father Donald Anson. He arrived in March of 1930. Died 1936 at the age of 67. Cause of death was…old age…" he read trailing off. Dean snorted.

"Oh man. Nice. Real technical term there." He said running both hands over his face. His stomach rumbled again. "I'm getting some food." He turned to the door without another word and left.

Rhomy stared at the door in silence. She didn't know what had happened though it was clear Dean needed time alone. Sam didn't look concerned his brother had walked out and seeing her expression he turned to her with a tired sigh.

"He gets grouchy sometimes." Sam almost snorted at that because his brother somehow ended up in a bad mood more often lately. "He just needs some space. He'll be back with our dinner."

Rhomy made a face. The last thing she wanted was diner food. Again.

"Can I help with something?" she asked watching him flip through the file beside him. Sam looked up. For a moment she thought he'd say he didn't need any help but Sam got up and handed her the file, along with some papers he'd printed out of the local newspaper dating to the years of the asylum.

"Maybe you'll see something I don't." Sam said quietly. He saw her soft smile and focused on the melting ice bag on her knee. "Do you need another one?"

"Hmm, oh no." Rhomy replied following his line of sight. She picked up the cold ice water bag moving to get up when Sam took it from her. "I can…" she watched him walk to the bathroom and toss the dripping bag in the sink. He didn't say anything else as he sat in front of his lap top again. "Thank you."

Sam looked at her but she just turned her attention to the papers she spread out on the bed. He was relieved not to have another conversation with her about what he was doing. It was unnerving what with everything he'd seen her do and say.

**W**

Sam was right and two hours later Dean walked in carrying their dinner. Styrofoam containers of what the Winchester's considered food and Rhomy was quickly loosing the taste for. Dean set everything on the table where Sam put away their research. He carried a container to the bed where Rhomy was trying not to aggravate her knee in the process of getting up. Dean sat beside her; the container held out and didn't say anything as she took it. Opening the box Rhomy couldn't help her chuckle. Turning to Dean she saw his smile.

"Are you trying to tell me something, here?" she asked turning the container towards him but he already knew there was only veggies in there.

"Figured you'd want a salad." He shrugged. Most girls would've been upset thinking a salad meant diet but not Rhomy. She just said thank you and picked up her fork.

"Where's the pie?" Sam asked with a raised eyebrow. He figured Dean had it stashed at the bottom of the boxes and started opening them.

"I'm not sharing with you, sasquatch." Dean grumbled wearing a little frown. Beside him, Rhomy snickered and he felt her lean on his arm.

They got back to their research but didn't find much with what they had and Sam figured they'd have to make a trip to the library. Dean made a face but didn't protest, he didn't like the research much and spending the day inside a library was the worst sort of punishment he could envision. Someone like him did not belong indoors.

"In the morning." Dean muttered shifting to glance over his shoulder. Rhomy had fallen asleep and she didn't look at all comfortable. Her brow was furrowed, one hand resting on her chest where her fingers twitched. She was breathing slowly, as though it hurt and Dean figured it probably did since she was half curled into a ball. He got up, picked up the scattered papers and set then aside. Gently, he straightened her legs laying her flat and wondered again why he felt so comfortable with her. Why it always felt so natural to feel her hand slip into his… She was special; he knew that even if Cas hadn't practically said it.

**W**

Rhomy woke with a start. The images where still fresh and she knew exactly what to do but getting up was something else altogether. The pain that flared up her leg took her breath and every muscle in her body protested the sudden need to move. Still, Rhomy forced herself into a sitting position trying not to focus on her sore back and the pain in her knee. She told herself it wasn't that bad, she'd suffered worse and then got up feeling like a craggy old woman as she hobbled over to her bag. Retrieving the black notebook and the small case she dropped back into the bed holding back a gasp of pain. She focused on the blank sheet in front of her and started to sketch. Words popped into her head and she wrote them down continuing her sketch until she had the whole story mapped out in her notebook. She'd done the same thing countless times, a little trick her Mother taught her when she was little and woke up trying to tell them what she'd dreamt only to feel frustrated because pieces where missing. There were stacks of notebooks Romela had used through the years, all of them safely packed away since her death.

Dean woke up first breaking her focus and she noticed where the guys had fallen sleep. She felt a little bad for Sam who looked the most uncomfortable, half draped over the table and his lap top. He'd definitely have a crimp in his neck and then Dean was up, stretching his back and calling for Sam who sat up suddenly. She didn't miss the snicker on Dean's face but then he'd slept on the second bed and was well rested.

"You remind me of Laz." Rhomy muttered with a little shake of her head thinking of her cousin and the terrible yet brotherly pleasure he took in torturing Joel. Her eyes dropped back to the sketches in her lap and she studied them, slowly piecing the story together.

"What's that?" Dean asked over her shoulder. She'd completely missed the dip in the bed as he'd sat behind her. "Hey-." He frowned recognizing the face on the page.

"Bookbinder." Rhomy murmured drawing in a long breath, it was almost a sigh. "He was an orphan…the building burned…" her fingers traced the drawing on the paper smudging it. "They were screaming- crying…he tossed them out and it was cold-freezing…white…" she tapped the blank spot on the sheet, blinking back the sudden burn of tears. "She didn't move-when he shook her-she didn't move…" Rhomy shook her head, saddened by what she knew the little boy had seen. "They took him…and then he started to forget… started talking, he grew up…" the words seemed to dominate the page, her scribbled notes and she focused on one. "He was a bookbinder- there was another fire and he…broke, started to remember…it got too much-he broke." Rhomy looked up, noticing that Sam stood at the end of the bed staring at her but she couldn't figure out his expression.

"Rhomy." Dean's voice was a husky whisper by her shoulder and she turned to him, still feeling the weight of the words- of what she knew happened and it saddened her.

"He was protecting her because she reminds him of his sister." She said softly. "He wasn't…"

"What are you talking about?" Sam's voice was harsh.

"Bookbinder- the ghost." Rhomy explained holding out her sketchbook to him. "That's what they called him because he wouldn't speak. They didn't know his name."

"Are you kidding?" Sam demanded glaring at her.

"Sam." Dean warned frowning up at him.

"No, Dean." He glared at them both. "You're buying this?" he demanded thinking his brother had definitely lost his mind if he was going along with the bullshit story Rhomy had spun. Granted, he'd felt somehow sucked into her fiction and the drawings!

"You're sure?" Dean asked Rhomy ignoring Sam's exasperated exclamation. Rhomy nodded, her brown eyes so dark… He drew in a breath and forced himself to look at Sam. "Prove her wrong, Sammy."

Sam's jaw dropped open. He couldn't believe Dean was siding with _her_ over him.

**W**

"You shouldn't have told him that." Rhomy whispered. She felt guilty, bad because Sam had looked so hurt by Dean's words.

"He'll be fine." Dean replied but for once he wasn't as hungry and when the waitress came he just got coffee.

"A stack of pancakes and some bacon, please." Rhomy added with a smile for the blond girl taking their order. "You know you're going to eat it." She told him when he stared at her. A small smile graced his mouth.

"How do you know?" Dean asked turning to her slightly. The booth was circular but even so Dean was comfortable with Rhomy tucked into his side. "About the…ghost."

"It's another one. A gift." She added when he looked blank.

"Oh." He was quiet for a moment but it didn't last very long. "So… how…?"

Rhomy smiled. He was curious enough to ask and that was a good sign because she didn't want to be the one always bringing up her faith. They looked up as the waitress came back with Dean's coffee and Rhomy's orange juice.

"A spiritual gift is given to each of us so we can help each other." She began with the glass held between her fingers. "4There are different kinds of gifts, but the same Spirit. 5There are different kinds of service, but the same Lord. 6There are different kinds of working, but the same God works all of them in all men." The words came easily to her mind, the verse had long since been memorized and it was sort of like a story she was trying to tell him. "8To one there is given through the Spirit the power to speak a message of wisdom, to another the power to express a message of knowledge by means of the same Spirit,

9to another wonder-working faith by the same Spirit, to another the extraordinary gifts of healing by that one Spirit,

10to another miraculous powers, the working of miracles, to another prophecy, prophetic insight- the gift of interpreting the divine will and purpose, to another the ability to discern and distinguish between the utterances of true spirits and false ones, to another speaking in different kinds of tongues, to another the ability to interpret such tongues."

They sat in silence even after the waitress came back with their breakfast and left them alone. Dean didn't even reach for the bacon as he sat mulling over what she'd just told him. It seemed pretty clear and yet it wasn't. He'd seen her do more…

"11All these are the work of one and the same Spirit, and he gives them to each one, just as he determines." Rhomy added seeing the question he wanted to ask but hadn't yet figured out how to phrase. "My Greats-Grandfather Elian was blessed in so many ways…he could-." She turned in the seat, moving away from him enough to be able to look him in the eyes. "They say he could raise the dead. I never saw that, but I know it is possible. There are people who've come back and they all have the same consistent story- there's a documentary called the _'__Lazarus Phenomenon__'_- its pretty amazing if you watch it. One man was actually embalmed, his wife was at the wake surrounded by people and cameras, praying- the man got up. He'd thought he was asleep and didn't know he'd been dead for three days."

"Demon." It was the first thing that came to Dean's mind but she was already shaking her head.

"He was spared, Dean. There's a difference and it doesn't always have to be something evil." She touched her palm to his cheek wishing he wouldn't insist on keeping that wall up around himself.

"You said its one gift." Dean said. "But I've seen you do…other stuff too."

"My Mom could too." Rhomy sighed knowing it was time to back off. She pointed to the bacon taking a piece for herself. That had Dean snorting in amusement. "One isn't going to kill me."

They started to eat just as the waitress came back. She refilled Dean's cup and finally got a smile from him. Rhomy smirked, amused by the bright red cheeks as the blond girl walked off but Dean hadn't seemed to notice.

"What else did they do?" he asked through a bite of pancakes. She'd already told him about the first woman to take on the job of taking care of the key and of her life but she hadn't told him about the others except to mention their names and what cousins belonged to whom. It was a confusing family tree, and _big_.

"Grandma Calida was the quiet sort. Her faith was unshakeable even at the worst times." Rhomy replied smiling as she remembered the story of how she surprised Grandfather Thane when she announced _he _was going to marry her.

"What's so funny?" Dean asked seeing her grin. Rhomy shrugged but she told him anyway hoping he didn't start putting the pieces together. He laughed too, feeling more at ease. It didn't seem so difficult to accept that maybe it would all be ok and Sam would see they didn't need to go after Lilith…

"Granny Cal could heal and she'd prophecy as well. She'd know when there was going to be trouble or if someone was going to be sick- it was just a warning system but I hear it came in handy. A lot." She added before taking another bite of pancakes.

The 'a lot' is what got Dean's attention.

"What happened?" he asked. She hesitated but then decided it wouldn't change anything if she did tell him. It would serve a double purpose in that Dean would get to know more about her family and why they were so willing to say 'Yes'. And if _Dean_ began to accept…well, then maybe he'd do what was asked of him as well.

**W**

Sam did not want to accept what was staring back at him. He didn't want to think of their response to what he found. And Sam would have to tell them…

"Fuck."

He rubbed the heels of both hands into his eyes still angry and hurt because his brother-. Sam pushed away from the table and got up, pacing the little glass enclosed room. The library was full of people, mostly college students and he found himself wishing he'd never left Stanford in the first place. Nothing good had come from it, nothing at all and it wasn't the first time Sam made that same wish but nothing changed.

Jess was still dead. Dean had still gone to hell. Lilith was free. The Colt was still missing. No, nothing had changed … except Sam.

Sam was different, _he _changed, _he_ broke his promise to Dean and hadn't gotten much in return because Lilith was still alive.

Sam slammed his fist into the table, the sound echoing in the room and he welcomed the flare of pain in his knuckles.

Ok. So she was right. The 'Bookbinder' ghost was a real patient who'd been committed the first year the asylum had opened. He'd been assigned to the grave corps headed by a staff member. They dug the graves for dead patients which wasn't out of the norm considering… but the note, scribbled in the Dr.'s hand wasn't.

_March,1964_

_Today we buried one of our oldest patients, Bookbinder. A most unusual man I__'__ve never met. He never spoke, his mental illness left him incapable of coherent speech. I remember him as a young man, strong and in good physical health. He never exhibited any signs of rage or danger and I enlisted him into my grave corps._

_Strangely enough, Old Book was perfect for this sort of work. The only strange thing I noticed was that he seemed inordinately saddened by the deaths. All the patients are strangers; they are not connected or related to each other in any way or to my staff for that matter__…_

_The funerals are mainly conducted out of respect for I feel every soul should be acknowledge as having been in this most beautiful and terrible of places. _

_Old Book was a surprise. He seemed to take every death to heart. At the first internment he removed his cap, wiped his eyes and began to weep__…__loudly__…__for the patient who had died. He did the same thing at every service. He__'__d wipe those unfathomable eyes of his on his sleeve and walk over to the old elm standing in the middle of the cemetery and sob loudly. The staff began calling it the __'__Graveyard Elm__'__ and the name has stayed. It is a massive old tree that was here before I opened my hospital__…_

_Now Old Book has passed and as everyone decided to attend his service, for he is- was, he was well liked and noted for his peculiarities. _

_There were at least a hundred uniformed nurses in attendance along with male staff members and several of the patients as well. I officiated, as I have done for many other of my patients but nothing like this has ever occurred. I am not sure that I would believe it except that _I _was present and there are many witnesses who will agree with what I will write next._

_The casket was placed on two cross beams, four men stood by to lower it at the end of the service. The choir sang _The Rock of Ages_ and at the last lines the men took hold of the ropes, stooped forward in preparation to lift it. At my nod they heaved away, a powerful effort in order to ease the beams out of the way and lower Old Book to his final resting place. _

_I did not expect what happened next, and dare I say no one else did as well._

_All four men lay on their backs, shocked for the coffin bounded in the air having given no resistance at all. A few of the women shrieked, some ran- putting distance between them and the coffin while others drew nearer to see what was going on._

_In the midst of all this commotion I heard a wailing voice. Every eye turned to the Graveyard Elm where it seemed to originate. Such a sound, I will never forget for it was filled with such sadness__…_

_We stood transfixed for Old Book stood there, just as he had on every funeral we had performed on the grounds. He was weeping and moaning with an earnestness that outrivaled anything he had ever shown before. His grief was touching__…_

_I could not believe he was truly dead and ordered the coffin be opened believing someone had played some grievous prank for amusement. As the lid was pried open the wailing cut out. It was just gone and looking to the elm we could find no trace of Old Book. Every eye present looked upon the still corpse of Old Book, undoubtedly dead, lying in the coffin..._

_It was awful but real. I was present, one hundred nurses saw this happen and over a hundred spectators as well._

_I have no explanation and dare not try to explain it__…_

_The Graveyard Elm has begun to whither and no matter what we do it seems determined to die. As though it would join Old Book where ever his gentle soul has gone._

_I imagine I will have to have it removed and that, for some reason, seems a tragedy to my old heart._

It was signed with the Dr.'s name at the end.

**W**

"What about this Priest?" Dean asked to break the silence after Rhomy finished reading the Dr.'s note on Bookbinder. He didn't want to feel sorry for the ghost that hit him but she'd managed to convey the Dr.'s sentiment rather well.

"I have his file." Sam replied opening another folder with a picture of the ghost. It was the same ghost he'd seen and by Rhomy's nod she agreed. "I found something else." He turned to the back of the folder and separated a stack of printouts. "There's a list of deaths from when the Priest was alive. I didn't think much of it at first but something Pastor Jim said kinda clicked."

"Really?" Dean questioned because he'd always tuned out Pastor Jim when he started preaching.

"Yeah, Dean." Sam frowned. "He did have important knowledge to pass on."

"What are these?" Rhomy asked taking the printouts.

"Murders." Sam answered easily. "I think they may be connected." He watched as Rhomy skimmed through the first article, her face clearly showing her disgust at what had been done to the victim. Realization dawned quickly as she skimmed the second and then she looked up at him.

"I-." Rhomy didn't want to believe something like that was still done. It _couldn__'__t._

"Ritual murder." Sam said looking just a bit triumphant.

"What?" Dean questioned looking from his brother to Rhomy. She turned to him and he could tell she didn't want to agree with Sam.

"It was how the church used to perform some of its exorcisms." She swallowed past the dryness in her mouth and continued feeling sick just at the thought of what the victims had gone through. "They would drill a hole…in their head. To release the demon. There was purification- forcing them to fast- to purify the body so the demon would leave. And other's were drowned…in holy water." She dropped her eyes unable to look at him and see that everything he believed was reinforced. "The bloody knees…the possessed was forced to stay like that and pray the demon out."

"You're saying the Priest did all this?" Dean asked his brother.

"It's not common practice; these are some of the older beliefs of the church. In order for Father Anson to do this someone else had to have taught him. Someone who knew-." Rhomy said looking to Sam but he was nodding. "This isn't done anymore." She insisted.

"There's nothing after the Father was committed. The killings just stopped." Sam said ignoring her. He had Dean's full attention and Sam wasn't going to let her in. "I did find some deaths at the asylum that look like maybe Father Anson kept it up. Patients drowning in the bath, a few were ruled suicides- hole in the head- even though they weren't suicidal."

"What about the fasting and the knees?" Dean asked standing up.

"No." Sam shook his head. "I don't think he was able to do that. Too many nurses around, he could've gotten caught."

"So, psycho killer Preacher man thought he was exorcising demons out of these people." Dean muttered tossing the pages onto the table. "You know where he's at?" he asked looking at Sam.

Rhomy watched them prepare for the hunt in silence. She wasn't going with them but she wasn't asking them to take her either. She just hoped Dean would see that it wasn't fair to blame the Father's actions on the entire church.

_'__One bad apple in the barrel__…'_

But didn't that usually spoil some of the other apples too?

**W**

**

* * *

**

**_AN: I left the full verse regarding Spiritual Gifts because it's right the way it is and I shouldn't have to mess with it._**


	11. A Lie

**A Lie **

**"_Death and Life are in the power of the tongue_."**

_'__Living out of a car and in hotels__…__not exactly what I expected when I asked for the job. Guess you know best.__'_ Rhomy thought. It wasn't that uncommon for her to talk in her head. It got embarrassing when she muttered something out loud. It didn't help her convince Dean she wasn't some freak of nature. So far he was being very calm about their arrangement.

_'__An angel of God told him to protect me. Who wouldn__'__t remain cool?__'_

Who indeed… she remembered a couple verses where it was all panic and fear- hadn't Riel been sort of frightened by one?

Rhomy thought it would've been amazing to see. An angel so big he took up the entire side of Riel's room and so tall his head and shoulders disappeared through the floor above.

_'__Dumb butt panicked.__'_

And the angel just left, turned and sort of… faded out.

_'__Wish I__'__d have seen it.__'_

"I shouldn't have said that." Because she saw angels all the time, she'd been able to speak to them since she was a little girl. There was Castiel and Tamryn; she could hear their true voices. "So what if Gabriel got to see an angel … just because -."

"Boo."

Rhomy turned, eyes wide with shock. Questions raced through her mind, too many to even make sense but the one that stuck out was _How?_

How did a demon get in their hotel room? Sam had salted all the entrances, windows, doors- she saw him. But it was _inside_. She berated herself for not adding her own locks, for getting too comfortable with the guys and being complacent. She wasn't looking out for herself. What good where all the things she'd been taught, what her Mother had repeatedly told her and Grandmother Sydony? She wasn't applying any of it and instead of trying to figure out what to cook for their dinner-

_'__Dinner.__'_

Rhomy grabbed the handle of the pot on the stove. She'd _just_ turned the flames down and the lentil soup was still boiling. She hurled the entire thing at the demon, heard it scream- pain and yelling- all rage but Rhomy dashed across the living area. She stepped onto the scarred coffee table and towards the beds. She needed the vial in the dresser.

"You're going to pay!"

Rhomy yanked out the drawer, it spilled all over the floor, between the beds but the vial, as well as Dean's flask of holy water bounced on the shaggy carpet close to her feet. Rhomy grabbed both; the stopper on the vial was easy to flick off, easier than trying to unscrew the flask.

"In nomine Dei Patris omnipotentis, et in noimine Jesu Christi Filii ejus, Domini et Judicis nostri, et in virtute Spiritus Sancti, ut descedas ab hoc plasmate Dei!" she splashed some of the oil on the demon, it screamed again, tried to wipe it off and smacked into her. She dropped the flask but didn't bother picking it up. The demon was angry, in pain and it had gotten inside. It got in the room. She didn't sense it, didn't hear it- they got inside.

"Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica, in nomine et virtute Domini Nostri Jesu Christi, eradicare et effugare a Dei Ecclesia, ab animabus ad imaginem Dei conditis ac pretioso divini Agni sanguine redemptis. Non ultra audeas, serpens callidissime, decipere humanum genus, Dei Ecclesiam persequi, ac Dei electos excutere et cribrare sicut triticum"

She was breathing hard, her palm pressing down on the cold lifeless forehead. The man was dead. He was beyond anything she could've done for him. No one in the family had been gifted with raising the dead- not since Elian but that had been before he went his own way.

_'__One bad apple__…'_

But it wasn't fair to think that way. She had no idea what her Grandfather had been thinking, why he'd disobeyed and she was no one to judge. Nothing was going to change what was.

"Now what?" Rhomy wondered as she got off the bed where they'd fallen in the struggle. How was she getting rid of the dead body?

Her shoulders tensed. It felt like the time when she'd gone to the chiropractor after Riel had crashed the car. They'd attached little wires to the patches on her back- electric stimulation- or something like that. Rhomy had been surprised by the foreign sensation and after a while it got comfortable, so much that she fell asleep.

_'__No sleeping this time.__'_

Rhomy turned barely raising a hand to deflect the fist coming at her face. It still clipped her but she fought back thinking she'd been smart to wear the shorts in favor of the mini skirt. It was cute and all but kicking in it… the demon stumbled over the coffee table, it broke under his weight and Rhomy made a grab for the vials at the foot of the bed. She heard some one yell- like when you're surprised to find someone standing right behind you but never heard them approach, it happens.

Rhomy felt the jarring blow as she hit the wall, her right side went numb and she could almost swear there were stars twinkling around her head. The smell of the shaggy fluffy carpet under her cheek registered faintly. Sound was muffled or maybe she'd gone deaf- could that happen? Had she hit the wall that hard?

Rhomy grunted, brow furrowed but she pushed the stupid thoughts out of her head and started to force herself off the floor. Another sharp pain in her left side left her breathless; she hardly felt the demon push her onto her back.

"This, it's just the start." The demon promised. Rhomy snapped a fist but only graced its chin. She squirmed trying to get out from under him. It was difficult when the demon had a choke hold on her neck. She couldn't even speak.

"Where is it?" the pressure eased allowing her to drag in a breath. That hurt more but she didn't waste the breath.

"Ergo, draco maledicte-."

Her voice cut off, no sound- not even a pained squeak got past the vice on her neck.

"I'm going to enjoy asking you questions." It pulled her up only to slam her down again. It hurt, even with the shaggy carpet as a buffer, her head hurt and it felt light. Rhomy blamed the fuzzy vision on the lack of oxygen.

"No, no, no." the demon pressed a hand to her cheek shaking her head from side to side. "Listen!"

She felt her face sting, a slight pain on her cheek and blinked. The demon came into focus again, too late for her to raise a hand in defense. Rhomy's head snapped to the side but that pain was mixed with the rawness in her throat because she was gasping in air. It mixed with the copper in her mouth and she tried to spit out the blood from the cut inside her cheek and on her lip.

"There now." The demon mocked swiping a lock of hair out of her eyes. "Be a good little Christian." He murmured close to her ear. "Tell me where it is."

Rhomy coughed, wincing at the pain in her throat. The awful taste in her mouth was making her want to puke or maybe it was the pain in her side- had it kicked her? The demon slapped her again, grabbing her chin and forcing her to look at him.

"Where is it?" he glared. "Simple, to the point. Now answer me."

Rhomy smiled, it hurt her lip but she did it. The demon shook its head sitting up once more.

"You are going to tell me." He assured pulling out a long dagger. "Because eventually," he placed the tip at her throat pressing gently. "You all break."

She knew it wasn't lying but she wasn't going to let them have it. The ones before had suffered their own trials. Grandmother Syd had almost died…

_'__Will I?__'_

**W**

There hadn't been any trouble the past few weeks, especially with Rhomy safely left behind at the hotel on each hunt. She really didn't complain- except when there wasn't a stove but so far that had only been the one time. Dean kinda felt a little bad about handcuffing her to the old heater but it was the only way he was sure she wouldn't get in trouble while they were gone. He hadn't been amused to find the antique heater dismantled and Rhomy flicking through channels extremely bored.

_'__At least she didn__'__t destroy my handcuffs.__'_

She did question him about them when they were on the road again, rather straight faced and serious but Dean'd had the nagging suspicion she was just messing with him. And just for a second, Sam hadn't been able to pretend she wasn't in the car with them and laughed at his brother's slightly flushed cheeks.

In the weeks since the asylum haunting Sam had warmed up to Rhomy. Dean supposed it had to do with the fact she didn't say anything to him about what he was doing. Dean had already tried having that conversation with Sam and it hadn't ended well.

"You hungry?" Dean asked tossing their gear into the trunk. "I'm hungry." He answered without giving Sam a chance to respond. "You think I'll get some bacon today?"

That made Sam snicker because Rhomy had cut into Dean's daily intake of bacon, she cut into his cheese burger intake as well. Sam didn't mind so much, he was happy to have a 'home cooked meal' even if it was in a hotel kitchenette. He wondered if she'd make another pie sometime soon but so far she'd proven to be rather inventive with what she managed to pick up at the little markets they passed along the way.

They got in and started down the road, both of them covered in grass stains and dirt smeared from their trek in the woods. In the past month they hadn't dealt with anything more important than a poltergeist, a couple of hauntings- salt and burns, really… Both of them were starting to feel more than a little anxious at the lack of information on the seals but no angel had shown up.

Somehow, neither of them took that as a good sign.

**W**

How long had it been? Wasn't it time the guys were back? Rhomy didn't think she'd stay conscious much longer.

"Good little Christian like you…" the demon sat back blowing out a satisfying sigh and a pleased smile on the stolen face. "You aren't lying are you?"

She'd tried not to scream, to give as little satisfaction from the torture but the pick in her wrist … it was like fire licking at her arm. The demon kept going out of focus-

"I'm considering… slit your throat," it pressed something to her neck, Rhomy could hardly bring herself to worry about it, that pain wasn't as bad- just a little sting added to all the rest.

"No… I'm going to let you bleed to death." It chuckled, a heavy weight easing off her body replaced by another pain, sharp enough to get a noise from her.

"Couldn't help it." He said as more blood spread over her stomach. It wasn't a mortal wound but the cut was deep enough to soak her tank with blood in moments. It stood for a moment watching her try and keep her eyes open, a hand feebly pressing down on her stomach to stanch the blood. The carpet under her impaled wrist was soaked with it.

"Alright." He said very business like. "I have a key to pick up."

It left, the sound barely audible through the roar in her ears.

"Father…"

Was anyone listening?

**W**

The stench of sulfur was strong, rotten eggs, and it hit both of them as soon as they opened the door.

"Rhomilly!" Dean called shoving past Sam and into the little kitchen area. Sam scanned their room, avoiding the spilled food and pot. There was a mess leading to the beds but Dean was already moving into the next area- to the bed and the man lying in it.

"Rhomy!" Dean called again. Worry and fear filled his voice. Sam turned around, noticed the stove was still on, the flame turned low. His eyes wandered over the floor, to his broken salt lines…

_'__What did they do?__'_

Dean took in the broken drawer, his flask lying on the floor and the corpse in Rhomy's bed.

_'__Dead.__'_

She'd exorcised the demon; its face was covered with that oil she used. Dean kicked the man's leg but he got no protest. Had there been more? What had they done with her? Dean snapped out of his trance and headed towards the bathroom hoping he wouldn't find her in there. He couldn't think straight, worrying about her, wondering if she was dead-

_'__Please __…__ don__'__t let her be dead. Please__…'_

"Rhomy-." He saw her from the corner of his eye. He saw her lying on the floor hidden by the bed. "Rhomilly!"

Sam hurried across the room towards Dean kneeling by the far wall.

"Don't." Sam warned seeing Dean reach for the pick in her wrist. Pulling it out would open the wound again, make her bleed more and then he noticed the gash on her stomach. Sam headed to the bathroom coming back with two towels which he handed to Dean. He'd cinched her wrist with his belt cutting off the blood flow and grasped the handle. He yanked it out wincing but Rhomy didn't move. Dean quickly wrapped the second towel around her wrist worried by the stillness- she hadn't made any sound and her skin was too pale.

"We should get her to the hospital-." Sam moved back, out of the way as Dean slipped his arms under Rhomy and lifted her dead weight easily. Not a word but the fear was etched onto his brother's face. He hadn't seen Dean like that, not that afraid- not since his year had been up and the hell hounds dragged him to hell…

_'__Please ...__'_ Dean begged in silence, pleading with whoever was up there. _'__Don__'__t let her die.__'_ He needed someone to help, to keep her alive. He cried out in silence because for Rhomy it had to be different. HE had a plan for her, she believed that. Rhomy had faith…

**W**

"She was lucky." The Dr. said keeping his voice low as he spoke with Sam in the hallway just outside Rhomy's room. "The ice pick went through the radius and ulna missing the palmoris longus. That's the muscle that facilitates wrist movement." The Dr. explained. "It also missed the artery. She lost a lot of blood but…" the Dr. left unsaid the obvious. Had her artery been pierced, Rhomy would be dead and no one was bringing her back from the dead. "The rest of her injuries are consistent with a beating; a broken rib, mild contusion- all in all I'd say she's a lucky young woman."

"Thank you, Dr." Sam shook his hand and let him walk away. He looked into the room where his brother sat by her side, his head hanging, hands clenched together… Dean looked worried and the fact that he'd known Rhomy a little over three months made Sam wonder what was wrong with his brother. He drew in a breath and almost took a step towards the room. At the last moment he decided getting coffee was better than sitting there with Dean looking all tortured for something they'd had no control over.

Dean barely heard the murmur of voices in the hallway. He knew Sam was taking care of the details with the Dr. That was usually his job but Dean wasn't going to let her out of his sight. He wasn't going to screw up again because he was supposed to be protecting her.

_'__Bang up job, Deano. Look how great this has turned out.__'_

"You almost died…" he murmured raising his head and staring at her. There was a purple bruise on her cheek, more pronounced because of her pallor and that was due to all the blood she'd lost before they'd gotten to her. Her full lips were pale, a bright red gash on the bottom one from where she'd been hit. The nurse had washed her hair, cleaned all the blood off her… Dean's jaw clenched, a muscle jumping at the thought of what had been done to her.

They'd cut her.

It wasn't enough to beat her but they had to cut her as well. A gash on her stomach, shallow but still painful and he hadn't been there to keep her safe.

He reached for her hand and hesitated. There was an IV taped to her hand, medicine dripping into the tube, the little beeping machine on the side keeping a soft continuous count of her heart beat. Dean's fingers curled into his palm, not touching her at all. He didn't dare. They shouldn't have placed her in his care to begin with. He wasn't good at protecting people. He knew it and they should've known it as well but mostly, Dean should have told them No from the very start and walked.

"She will live."

Dean turned to the door, rising in one fluid motion, all dangerous with murder burning in his green eyes.

"Where the hell have you been?" he demanded, hands clenched just itching to swing at the damn pigeon.

"Gathering information." Castiel replied tilting his head slightly to study Dean, his reaction and the emotions flowing off him.

"Information." Dean echoed, spitting the word past clenched teeth. "That's more important than saving one of God's soldiers?"

Castiel stepped into the room, his eyes on Dean, still calm and unperturbed which is what had Dean fuming. Couldn't the angels show a little concern for those that served them and the man above? Did they care about anything other than the damn seals and the apocalypse?

"Not everything can be prevented." Cas said. His gaze flicked to Rhomy lying very still on the bed. He studied her, the slow barely visible rise and fall of her chest as she took another breath. She was abnormally pale for someone of her complexion and that bothered Castiel though it didn't show. He stepped past Dean ignoring the hissed warning.

Dean watched Cas touch his palm to Rhomy's chest. He wanted to drag the angel away from the bed and start punching the feathered fuck but she drew in a deep breath, her eyelids fluttering. Dean held his breath, hoping…but she didn't open her eyes.

"Rest." Castiel murmured removing his hand. He stared at her for a moment and by the time Dean opened his mouth to yell at the angel, he was gone.

"You fucking-!"

"Dean?" Sam stood in the door, two Styrofoam cups, looking at his brother with some concern. "Why are you yelling?"

"Cas was here." Dean snapped, glaring at him.

"Cas? Did he say anything about the seals?" Sam asked advancing into the room. He knew that was the wrong thing to say when Dean's eyes narrowed on him.

"He was checking up on Rhomy." He replied after a moment. Dean ignored the coffee and sat down again not talking to Sam. After an hour he got up left Dean alone, there was nothing for him to do there anyway.

It was another hour before Dean looked up at the sound of her soft sigh. He was anxious and she noticed it the moment she opened her eyes and saw him.

"Dean…?"

"I'm here." He replied trying to keep his voice from sounding too rough. "How do you feel? You ok?"

"Fine." Rhomy answered turning her head to look around the room. "What happened?" she was a little disoriented, confused by the hospital and then she remembered _why._

"You tell me." Dean replied. "I found you bleeding-."

Rhomy turned her head towards him again, wishing the worry he'd suffered could have been avoided. She could tell he was tired, there was a look in his eyes she couldn't quite figure out but the guilt was there in the droop of his shoulders.

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault, Dean." She whispered wishing he'd look at her but he was staring at the floor. "Did Tamryn come?" she asked instead. "I thought I felt…" it had been peaceful; no pain, no fear, nothing at all but a strong feeling of peace had enveloped her. An angel had been there-

_'__Its done.__'_

She almost sat up at the thought. They'd done it and now, maybe, hopefully it would be easier…

"Castiel." Dean answered frowning. "That pigeon showed up. Not that he was needed anymore."

"Dean," Rhomy sighed. "Don't blame this on the angels." Because it wasn't exactly their fault but telling that to Dean was like actively trying to make a volcano erupt.

"You're right. It's my fault. Because I should've been there." Dean said.

"No, no you were not supposed to be anywhere but where you were." Rhomy insisted frowning at him. "Will you look at me?" she demanded when he kept staring at the floor. "Don't make me get up, guero." Because she would, if that's what it took to get him to see that she wasn't blaming him for anything. She couldn't and she wouldn't let him blame himself either.

Dean looked up frowning but at least he was looking at her and Rhomy relaxed against the pillows.

"So when are we leaving?" she asked. Dean blinked, not sure he'd heard her correctly except he had.

"Are you crazy?" he demanded standing up again. He couldn't believe she was trying to make light of her near death.

"Not unless the Dr. said I was. Did he? Or she?" Rhomy knew it was a mistake as soon as she said it. The teasing tone wasn't going to put Dean in a good mood or make him forget where they were. "I'm sorry. Just- how many times can you blame your self for things that aren't your fault?" she asked him quietly. He didn't say anything but he didn't have to. "They wanted the key, Dean. They know that's what I have but I wasn't going to give it to them." She didn't mention anything about _how_ the demons could know she was guarding a key.

"And you're in the hospital because of your stubborn pigheadedness." Dean snapped glaring at her.

"They wouldn't have believed me if I told them right away." Rhomy protested. She'd had to make it harder so that when she did tell them where the key was located they wouldn't doubt her.

"Rhomy," Dean closed his eyes, drawing in a breath knowing how she must feel. She'd given up the one thing her family had been guarding for generations. "There was nothing else you could have done. We'll find the key, get it back-."

"What- no." Rhomy frowned. "I didn't give it to them."

"But-. They…" he was confused. She'd broken, told them where the key was, she'd said as much.

"I lied." Rhomy said simply. She could see the incredulous expression on his face and sank into the pillows just a little. "I asked forgiveness for it." She said softly because she wasn't supposed to be a liar, at least- well, it had been needed at the time.

"You lied." Dean repeated unable to believe she'd suffered through a beating and still lied knowing she was likely going to die. "You … lied." Dean sat in the chair. He felt more than tired-exhausted but he couldn't get those two words out of his head.

"I sent them on a wild goose chase to _Selva Beach_. They'll certainly find a surprise waiting for them." Rhomy assured with a crooked smile.

Dean was visibly upset though silent. He was having trouble accepting the fact she'd been willing to die for the damn key. She'd lied to the demons even though they beat her, cut her… Dean felt more and more guilty. She'd been strong enough to protect the key, just a key…while _he_…he'd broken, gave in…

_'__How can she be so strong willed?__'_ he wondered. He was almost certain she would have done better in his place. Hell, she'd have likely kept the bastards busy all eternity.

Not like him.

Why was he so different from John?

Had his Father known, that Dean was really weak beneath all his bluster and 'Yes sir', the façade of obedient first son…

Why _couldn__'__t_ he have been stronger?

**W**


	12. The Lamb

**The Lamb**

**_Godly sorrow brings repentance that leads to salvation and leaves no regret, but worldly sorrow brings death._**

They'd been at Bobby's almost two weeks. Her recovery hadn't been difficult, whatever Cas had done-. They'd let her go after two days, sent her off with some pain meds that she refused to take even though they could see she was still in pain. Her wrist ached and the bandages wrapped around it were a constant reminder to him of how close she'd come to dying- his failure yet again.

"You're… staring. Again." Rhomy murmured from the table across the room where she had pretended to be reading another dusty old tome of Bobby's on demons. It was interesting and in Greek which they'd been surprised to know she could read and understand.

Dean looked away.

"What are you thinking, Dean?" Rhomy asked closing the book and setting it aside. Dean took long to answer trying to piece it all, what it was that bothered him about her 'situation'. She was blindly obedient; she didn't question any of it, nothing they said-the angels-. Why was she so willing to die? Because that's how it always ended with any of them. Dead. He didn't see it being any different with Rhomy. Weren't they all getting their orders from on-high?

"Why are you here?"Dean finally asked. Rhomy blinked, hadn't he been told why she was there? Hadn't Castiel told him at least the basic reason for her joining them on their mad hunt? She'd tried explaining it before but Dean had only gotten upset. He wasn't ready to hear the _whole_ truth.

"I've tried explaining."

Rhomy could answer glibly, say that he'd driver her to Bobby's with the excuse she needed some recovery time. But maybe…

Dean was silent, waiting though he didn't look too receptive.

"I really believe in this. That I'm helping in some way-."

"Bull shit." Dean cut in; his expression was stormy, not exactly angry though the emotion was there. He couldn't believe she was still going to defend the fucking pigeons that _let_ her get hurt in the first place.

"Why are you so upset?" She wondered and her voice carried a hint of curiosity that Dean didn't appreciate. Hell, she didn't seem to appreciate the danger they put themselves in on a daily basis and here he was, supposed to protect her. But he couldn't when she agreed to use herself as bait.

"Why aren't you?" He demanded. "Why aren't you questioning any of it? Why are you going along-." He cut off abruptly, more upset by the image his unspoken words brought to mind. Her wrist was a glaring reminder of what had come so close to happening and he didn't the like feeling that gave him.

"Like a lamb to the slaughter?" Rhomy finished for him. She wasn't at all perturbed by the conversation, too calm but he hardly ever saw her loose her cool. Was that normal?

Rhomy drew a breath; she tried to find the right words with which to explain her fearlessness, because that's what Dean had a problem with. The truth was she _was_ afraid but there was nothing she could do with that fear. It wasn't going to help her stay alive and it didn't matter where or when because Rhomy knew where she was going in the end. She stood up slowly walking towards him as she spoke.

"_Come unto me, all ye that labor and are heavy laden, and I will give you rest. Take my yoke upon you, and learn of me; for I am meek and lowly in heart; and ye shall find rest unto your souls. For my yoke is easy, and my burden is light._"

"Please." Dean scoffed turning away. He didn't see anything 'light' about her burden.

Rhomy frowned; the one thing she wouldn't let him make light of or ignore was her faith. There were sacrifices to be made and she wasn't the first one to have to make them.

"You can turn from HIM, ignore HIM even and it won't make a difference in the end because you can't change the past."She put her hand on his arm, felt his body tense.

"I won't be a puppet."

She shook her head wondering at how he could be so stubborn. Hadn't she been telling him they all made their own choices?

"Free will." She repeated again, softly. Rhomy knew that sometimes a little guidance was helpful, but you had to ask for it. "Its no ones fault but our own."

Dean didn't see it that way because what choice had he been given? There hadn't been one- not for him. He wasn't going to let Sam go, he _couldn__'__t _give up on the brat however much Sam pissed Dean off. They were family and family stuck together.

"You chose to help, to be a soldier for God-."

"No." he denied but couldn't look at her.

"Denying it doesn't change the facts." And the fact was Dean was on the good guys' side. He was a Soldier of God like it or not, he wasn't a very obedient one but…well, that was his charm. She could see he was getting more upset, he didn't like the title. "HE has a plan for everyone but most people are too blind by this life and its temptations to realize they are-."

"I am not." Dean said through clenched teeth. "I'm not going to loose the only family I have left. I won't!"

He was stubborn.

Rhomy moved closer, made it difficult for him to look away, to hide what he was feeling and thinking. She was supposed to be helping him, supposed to make accepting things easier, give him strength to do what needed doing but she didn't like this, that he wanted nothing to do with it. He wasn't a coward, she knew it and he had to realize it but there was something in the way, something that wasn't letting him see the bigger picture.

"You can't make Sam-."

"Like hell I can't." He glared.

"You're a stubborn man." Rhomy murmured staring at his eyes, they were a darker green…filled with anger and more… "You sold your soul for him. You were dragged to hell and had Castiel not pulled you out you'd be there still. Suffering eternal torment." She saw his eyes shift, knew he was uncomfortable with any mention of hell and him or Sam but there was more to it. The fact she'd even brought up the subject again, after finding out the way she did… He was pulling away, putting up his walls and it was frustrating. Rhomy knew there was something he needed to get off his chest, she was close to figuring it out and he didn't want that. "You saved him, Dean. You've protected Sam long enough. Its' ok to be a little selfish at times."

God knew he deserved it.

Dean snorted. Hadn't he been that way his whole life? Doing as he pleased, enjoying the freedom of the road and not thinking about anything besides his family and the next hunt? That was his life. He was comfortable in it. He'd stopped wishing he could have been a different man, someone…better-.

"You don't know me." He said moving away. "You don't know Sam." But in that he wasn't so sure. Rhomy had figured out plenty in the short time she'd been with them.

"_You_ don't know Sam." Rhomy frowned, hands on hips as Dean turned a glare on her. He was mad but he was also aware that things had changed between them, him and Sam. When he didn't deny it, didn't even say anything in defense Rhomy knew she was right. Dean had his suspicions about what Sam was doing, he'd seen some things- did Rhomy know more than she'd said so far?

"Stop carrying the world on your shoulders, Dean." Rhomy sighed slowly moving to his side again, hesitant. "Let HIM help you."

"Like HE helped my Mom?" Dean snapped, not letting her touch him. "Or my Dad? Or me before I-. There's a million other people out there." He flung a hand towards the windows. "Suffering-dying, where's your God, Rhomy? Huh? Because I don't see HIM lifting a finger to help any of them."

Rhomy shook her head, how many times was she going to tell him it wasn't HIS fault? People did what they wanted and when things went wrong the blame went to God. Why?

"You can't help the ones that don't want it." It was almost as if she'd hit him. She could see him recoil; it was his eyes, so green and full of his own guilty recriminations. "We do it to ourselves. You think HE likes watching us destroy one another?"

"Excuses." Dean snapped but there was less anger in his tone than he wished. "I think he gets a kick out of it or else HE'd be doing something."

"Like what?" she demanded. "You want your parents back? Your Mom and Dad and everything to be all rosy and perfect? I keep telling you…" she let out a breath. "HE lets us choose. All that suffering you've seen, all the pain- _we_ do that. _Us_. God had nothing to do with it."

"Don't spout anymore verses." Dean warned seeing her mouth open. She gave him an annoyed look because that wasn't what she was going to say.

"HE wants you to be happy."

"No." he shook his head, adamant. "_What_ HE wants is for me to keep Lucifer down! What HE wants is to watch me run around trying to keep those damn seals closed! HE's not doing a damn thing to help any of us! HE doesn't 'reveal' anything to his own _angels, angels_ Rhomy. They've got no clue what's going on. Castiel said as much…" The anger drained out and Dean sat on the couch. He was just tired of it, worrying about Sam, trying to figure out how to keep him from making a huge mistake and Dean didn't even know what that was. He didn't know anything anymore.

"Let it go, Dean." Rhomy murmured, her hand on his shoulder while he stared at the floor, head hanging.

"I cant do this." Dean mumbled, he wiped his face tiredly. "Cant save them…"

"Yes," Rhomy assured kneeling in front of him and making him look at her. "You can."

She stared at him, her brown eyes full of trust and Dean couldn't- he just couldn't.

"No." he shook his head sitting back, pulling out of her hands and wiping his face again.

"You will." She said firmly. "Dean, you are strong." She pushed off his legs and stood looking down on him where he sat feeling guilty and sorry for himself.

"They're betting on the wrong horse. I-." Dean held a breath, eyes on the ceiling. He couldn't look at her and then he was saying it, saying… "This- it's my fault." Telling her what he'd done, what she was close to figuring out just like she'd figured out he'd gone to hell for Sam. Pieced it together from bits of conversation and questions she'd asked Bobby, Sam and him though he'd never said a word.

_'__Help me understand.__'_

Because she didn't know what to do for him. He sat there swamped in guilt, berating himself, tearing into himself as though the world itself was suffering because he couldn't save them when she knew it wasn't up to _one man_-

"I broke the first seal." He could barely hold her eyes and when she didn't say anything he finally looked away. Telling her was worse than worrying she'd figure it out. There was no going back now; no way she'd look at him the same, with that… Dean didn't know what but he liked it. He wanted that look to stay in her eyes when she saw him… He wanted to feel that comfort- the acceptance she gave him just by _being_…

Rhomy knew he wouldn't stop blaming himself, not until he was ready and it seemed there was a long road yet to travel on that path. She just never expected it to be for something so- now she understood why the seals where so important to him, why he grew short tempered easily…

"So you feel unworthy?" her soft voiced question kept him in his seat. Now that she understood where his reluctance stemmed, all his guilt and stubborn refusal to accept his role she was going straight to the issue. "You fight against Castiel and what you're being asked to do because of it? Or do you think HE's punishing you?"

Dean was silent. He didn't know how she did that, how she could know that much when they'd had a handful of conversations and mostly about her. He knew more about her than she did of him and she still managed to understand what he was thinking. Rhomy _saw_ him, what he was feeling and sometimes he thought she knew what he was thinking as well.

"HE is not like that, Dean." She stepped around his leg and curled into the couch beside him. Her hands easily slipping into his. He felt her fingers thread through his and he hardly believed she wasn't blaming him. "God doesn't punish us. We do a better job of that on our own."

That and so much more but Dean knew that. He knew all too well what people could do… what _he_ could do…

**W**

Sam wandered into the kitchen not at all surprised to find Rhomy making lunch. Bobby had taken her into town the day before and they'd stocked the fridge. Dean wanted a pie, so did Bobby and Sam had quietly chimed in.

"You guys are going to get tired of my pies." Rhomy said turning from the sink.

"Dean isn't caplable of that. He loves pie." Sam replied getting a cup and filling it with the pineapple juice she'd made that morning.

"I'm starting to believe that." She took the vegetables from the sink and started dicing, her back to Sam who watched her quietly, her dark hair was pulled into a messy knot at the back of her neck and the gold chain glinted in the sun streaming through the window. He knew she was wearing the cross, she always did. Around her neck or wrapped around her wrist- her Grandmother's rosary…

"You'll have to decide, Sam."

Sam frowned, pulled out of his daze, confused.

"Hot or cold." She didn't look at him.

"Umm…"Sam glanced at the pot simmering on the stove.

"HE doesn't like us to tread in the middle but you're not so far you cant come back. You just have to choose." She said looking at him over her shoulder.

Sam felt cold, the old Priest saying there was evil inside him and Rhomilly once again hinting at things she shouldn't and couldn't know.

"Did you dream that?" Sam asked snidely. "Or is it my eyes again?"

"It's you." Rhomy answered on a sigh. She faced him again. "It's Dean. What neither of you wants to talk about and the tension-."

"You're the only tension!" Sam accused raising his voice. The cup slammed onto the counter but Rhomy held still, covering her slight flinch at his reaction. "You and whatever you're putting in his head-." He clenched his jaw. "Forget it."

"He knows you're different." She said to his back. "He isn't stupid and he isn't blind and he's known you you're whole life, Sam. Do you really think you are that good a liar?" she was pushing him.

"Stop telling me what you think you know!" Sam snarled at her. "Because you don't know us, not me and not Dean." The door slammed shut as he stormed out of the house.

"I know enough." She sighed but it was going to take more to get through to Sam and break the hold the demon had on him.

**W**

It was nice out, the sun high in the sky warming the day just a little.

"We do our part." She said softly, leaning into his shoulder. "That's all we can do so stop beating your self up for the seal."

It was easy enough to order him to do it but not so easy to forgive himself or even accept that it was somehow supposed to happen. When he didn't respond and his expression stayed just as glum as it had been when she found him sitting alone, Rhomy smacked his arm lightly. She saw his mouth twist up slightly with amusement and stuck out her tongue. It was childish and completely out of the blue and Dean laughed.

"You're stubborn." He noted because she hadn't stopped trying to make him feel better about what was done or convince him it wasn't his fault. The seal was meant to be broken and it just happened to fall on him to do it- the thing only he could do that no one else could do.

"El burro hablando de orejas and that means the donkey talks about ears." Rhomy made a face as soon as the words were out of her mouth because that made no sense in English. Some sayings were just not meant to be translated- at least not literally.

And then Dean was laughing. She couldn't hide her own smile, hearing him- of course her phone decided it was a good time to ring…

Again.

"You're gonna have to answer that eventually." Dean chuckled.

"Not really." Rhomy shot back and sent the call directly to voicemail with triumphant little smirk.

"They're just going to keep cal-." He frowned at his cell and seeing the Id turned to Rhomy with a look. He answered the call before she had a chance to tell him not to but Dean couldn't get out a 'hello'. Her brother's voice came through clearly; loud enough both could hear Riel demanding to know what was going on with his sister.

"She's not answering her damn phone." Rhomy retorted loudly and leaning towards Dean.

"It's for you." Dean said handing it to her. Rhomy frowned but took it looking annoyed.

"Que quieres, latoso?"

Dean snickered recognizing the last word. It meant annoying and by the sound of Riel's voice he didn't appreciate it.

Rhomy had been getting calls more frequently since leaving the hospital. He'd caught her checking in with her cousins a few times, not that she hadn't done that before but it was more frequent now. She'd said it felt like she was a kid with ten parents, all of them needing to know where she was and how first hand. Dean was just glad Rhomy was ok and he felt…happy, about them checking up on her. She had a family that cared and they weren't above showing it. A very big family by the amount of calls he'd seen flooding her in-box. He'd checked it after they left the hospital, the damn phone had been buzzing annoyingly and Rhomy had been asleep… cousins, aunts, uncles, her grandparents and… Dad.

Dean only hesitated a second before dialing that number. He still felt that cold chill sweep through him remembering the older man's voice and the worry lacing each word as he asked for his daughter. Concern wasn't close to what they were feeling and other voices had risen in the background asking for news. Dean told the truth, didn't hide anything from her Father and did his best to assure him everything was ok. As soon as Rhomy woke Dean had her on the phone talking to them…

"Rie, you're being a dummy." She snapped. "Fine. Just make then stop calling me every two seconds."Rhomy looked at Dean, eyes narrowing slightly. "I'm blaming this one on you." She whispered pulling the phone away from her face. "And don't get all guilt ridden either." She warned.

Dean snorted, amused.

**W**


	13. Armor of God

**Armor of God**

**_Take the helmet of Salvation and the sword of the Spirit._**

She looked around, brown eyes taking in the chipped paint on the walls and hearing the creak of boards as they made their way through the abandoned house. It was dirty, dusty and cold. She shivered again, clutching her pillow and blanket to her chest as she followed Dean into another room. It looked just as run down and abandoned as the one before and the one before that…

Spiders.

And rats.

Rhomy really hoped there weren't any spiders or rats because…

_'__I hate spiders. Don__'__t like rats either. Please don__'__t let there be any and if there has to be then keep them from crawling over me. Please?__'_

She closed her eyes taking a breath just as Dean glanced over his shoulder. He saw her furrowed brow and stopped.

"Rhomy."

"Yup." She answered quickly, her eyes snapping open. She flashed him a quick smile, not at all convincing.

"I know this isn't-."

"Fine. Really, it's ok, I don't mind, I've camped out before. It's like we're camping." She rambled.

"It's called 'squatting'." Sam corrected from across the room ignoring Dean's annoyed look as he set up his own sleeping bag.

"Uhm, squatting. See?" she smiled at Dean again. "I learned something else." But he didn't look reassured and Rhomy leaned in, rising on her toes to whisper. "Spiders. I really don't like spiders and uhm, uh, well…"

Dean chuckled seeing her eyes skip to the ceiling again and quickly away flinching slightly.

"That's it?" he asked looking down at her and seeing her embarrassment. She nodded and he felt a little relieved. He hadn't thought twice about stopping for the night or breaking into the old abandoned house. Didn't think about her-. It wasn't the first time he and Sam had done it and it likely wouldn't be the last time either. A free roof over their heads for one night…. "Come on." He led her to the same corner of the room Sam had set up as his bed and dropped the load in his arms. "We got bug spray."

"Oh." Rhomy felt a little relieved. It didn't look half so bad now that there wasn't a need to worry about spiders-. "Rats."

Dean laughed, amused by her sudden change in expression.

"No rats, sweetheart." He chuckled shaking his head as he went to lay salt lines.

"Sweet heart." Rhomy muttered under her breath frowning slightly, annoyed at his amusement. She didn't see what was so funny. Rats carried diseases! "Menso." And though the endearment was nice she didn't appreciate the tone, sorta mocking…

It didn't take them long to make the house safe for the night while she set up the second sleeping bag. She was looking for a third when Dean and Sam came back.

"Take it." Dean said walking past. Rhomy frowned thinking he must've hit his head laying the salt.

"And what are you going to do?" she asked, hands on hips.

"I'll be fine." He shrugged growing uncomfortable.

"You don't have a spare, do you?" Rhomy said already knowing they didn't or else she'd have set it up. Sighing, she rolled her eyes to the ceiling quickly realizing it was the last thing she should've done seeing all the holes. "I'llsharemypillowwithyou." The words rushed out of her mouth so fast it was all one big word. She tried not to think about _what _little bugs could be hiding inside the cracks, bugs that would venture out and maybe one or two would even drop on their heads-. "Ok? Alright." She answered before Dean could reply.

**W**

Sam sank to his knees, no more energy left to deal with the last demon. He didn't have anymore blood, had run out a week ago and Ruby hadn't been answering his calls. All he could do was stare at the young girl, eyes blacked out with a smirk on her pale pink lips. With a wave of her hand Sam was yanked off his knees, his back smacking into a tree trunk. He grunted at the pain, eyes flicking to where Dean was held down by an invisible hand. Neither could move…

"You know what I want."

Dean looked around, his eyes searching and widening as they found Rhomy…standing. He saw the calm on her face, the steady weight of her gaze on the demon. And she was standing…

"Run!" he yelled trying to get up, his muscles straining against the invisible hold pinning him to the ground."Get out of here! Go!"

The demon laughed, but there was a nervous undertone.

_"__Take up the whole armor of God.__"_

Rhomilly stood firm, her eyes on the demon inside the girl.

_"__That you may be able to withstand in the evil day and having done all stand firm.__"_

"It doesn't belong to you." Rhomy said ignoring Dean's order.

"I'll do worse than poke a hole in your wrist." The demon threatened. "What do you say Dean, a little torture should do the trick and I'm no hack." It taunted.

_"__Fasten on the belt of truth, put on the breastplate of righteousness.__"_

"You have no power over me." Rhomy moved towards Dean until she stood in front of him.

_"__Take up the shield of faith.__"_

"Stand up." She told him, still facing the demon.

_"__With which you can extinguish all the flaming darts of the evil one.__"_

Dean could move. He jerked his shoulder off the ground, surprised. He could move and he wasted no time getting to his feet or questioning how she'd done it.

"You will not harm us." Rhomy raised her arm, crossed in front of her.

Sam's eyes widened. He could see something- a glow shaped like a rectangle just above her head reaching to the ground where it rested. A shield like he'd seen in his world history books at school, something that shouldn't have been- that couldn't but Sam couldn't deny what was right in front of him.

_"__Take the helmet of Salvation and the Sword of the Spirit.__"_

Dean drew in a shaky breath, a glow suffused Rhomy's hand as she raised it. She was gripping something, the light spreading until he could make out a sword. He'd never have believed it but there it was. A long silver sword, shining and the demon- it was backing off.

"No weapon formed against me will prosper." Rhomy stepped forward, closing the distance between the demon and herself with the sword raised above her head. "You don't belong here."

The demon shook its head, eyes widening as Rhomy brought down the sword. It screamed, all three watching as the demon jerked and the light flashed inside like lighting striking. The girl fell, her body jerking on the dirt with a violent seizure.

Sam drew in a deep breath feeling the hold on him gone. At the same time, the glow in Rhomy's hand and in front of her body faded as she walked towards the girl.

She lay as still as death, her face so pale… Rhomy knelt, her eyes studying the orphan. She'd had no one left after her parents died, no one who wanted her when her Grandmother died and the only place for her had been with strangers. Rhomy touched the dark brown strands, pulling a few out of her face. This girl had runaway, run from the abuse and lived where she could, feeling alone-angry… A perfect vessel for the demon.

"She wasn't a bad kid." Rhomy murmured sadly. The girl hadn't seen another way to live; she hadn't been given the chance.

Behind her, Dean was still a little awed by what he'd seen. And Sam…he reached Dean's side, his eyes glued to the girl and Rhomy touching her face.

"Get up."

"She's dead." Sam said but the girl drew a shuddering breath even as he did.

"You saw that?" Dean asked unable to get the image of the shield and sword out of his mind. "You saw it, right?"

The first thing the girl saw when she opened her eyes was Rhomy kneeling over her. A look in her eyes; compassion mingled with hope and the girl felt the tears burn behind her eyes.

"Why?" she asked hoarsely. "I was dead."

"Because HE won't let you go there." Rhomy answered softly. She held the crying girl in her arms, comforting her.

"She was dead." Sam reiterated staring at the crying girl in Rhomy's arms. The fact that his brother wasn't questioning that didn't escape him.

"Dude, you saw the-, you saw those right?"

"That girl was dead." Sam glared at his brother, jabbing a finger at the two women on the ground.

Dean frowned, they'd seen Rhomy heal before, it shouldn't have been that big a deal but it was. Rhomy had told him no one in her family had been gifted with raising the dead since her Grandfather Elian… Now, there she was, a dead girl crying in her arms.

"Rhomilly."

She looked up from the girl, the guys staring at the familiar figure standing a few feet away.

"Cas."

**W**

The hotel room was crowded and the only ones who'd gone out were Sam or Dean. They'd driven to the nearest one after being found by the demons and chased. Sam hadn't said a word to her since Castiel had shown up and Dean had barely been civil, still angry about Rhomy's hospital visit. The fact she'd set herself up as bait; _willingly_ let herself get beaten- almost to death…

Rhomy had spent the entire night talking to the girl, helping her understand what had happened. She'd cleaned her up, fed her… Dean had seen another side of Rhomilly, one he hadn't expected. She was…sweet, in a way, just as calm and reassuring as she'd been with him from the beginning. That part he didn't like so much, thinking that maybe he was just some…sort of… 'Poor John' case she was working on.

"Hey."

Dean looked up, focused on her soft smile and dark brown eyes but Rhomy was on the phone talking to her cousin again.

"Yep, 728 on the second floor. Ok." Rhomy hung up, the cell sliding into her jean pocket easily while she turned to Holllie. The girl was sitting on the edge of the bed, she hadn't spoken much, not to them anyway and only Rhomy was allowed near enough to touch her. "Don't worry. I have a place for you to go, it's safe and you'll be fine."

"I…I don't…" Hollie shook her head, her eyes dropping to the dark colored carpet. She was embarrassed, not wanting to take any handouts but after what had happened to her, what she'd done…

"You'll be safe, they won't touch there." Rhomy assured with a gentle hand on the girls shoulder. "You can live without having to look over your shoulder."

"That'd be…nice…"

Dean thought so. To live without having to worry about demons at every turn, or that Sam would loose himself-.

"Oh…" Hollie's brown eyes grew round as silver dollars. The others turned towards the corner of the room where a willowy woman stood. Her auburn hair was long and fell about her shoulders in waves. Her white dress draped over a slim figure but it was the eyes… a coppery brown.

"Tamryn."

Dean looked from Rhomy to the angel. _That_ was her Guardian angel? The willowy figure with skin that seemed to glow like a warm sun and eyes that were ageless-.

"Rhomilly." Tamryn's barely there smile only graced her lips briefly but it was enough to change her expression if only for a split second.

"I'm glad you're here." But the knock on the door got all their attentions. Sam gave a slight nod and moved to answer it, peeking out the little peep-hole. He frowned but opened the door to find a woman standing in the thresh hold. She looked…expensive was the first word that popped into Sam's head quickly followed by gorgeous. Her dark brown hair was twisted up into a simple knot and her clothes… Sam's eyes wandered over the black turtle neck peeking from the short leather trench coat she wore, down to the tight gray pencil skirt and black heels.

"I'm looking for Rhomilly Colt." She said, her voice quiet-confident. Sam looked up at her, at the dark green of her eyes framed by long thick lashes.

"Sloane." Rhomy's voice at his back shook him from the silent appraisal of the woman he still hadn't invited inside.

"Rhomy," Sloane stepped past Sam with barely a glance at him. "Wow, not what I was expecting." She said giving the room a quick once over. Her eyes rested on Dean with a look he didn't know how to take, it was a little…weird.

"Uh, Dean." Rhomy turned to him waving a hand at her cousin. The last thing she needed was Sloane saying more than she should, especially around the Winchester's. "This is Sloane Stormont. Laz and Joel's sister." She introduced knowing her cousin could very well see the embarrassed stain on her cheeks.

"Oh. Uhm, Hi." Dean replied blinking. He stared at the woman in the room, admiring her and thinking she was definitely related to Rhomy.

"Sam, he opened the door and this is Hollie." Rhomy turned to face the young girl still sitting on the edge of the bed. She looked away from the empty corner.

"Hi there." Sloane stepped towards the bed, a soft smile lighting her features. "I'm in kind of a hurry here so we should leave. Plane ride you know? You aren't afraid of flying, are you?"

Dean shifted uncomfortably ignoring Sam's knowing look.

"Umm, no." Hollie whispered looking up hesitantly. Her eyes shifting from Sloane to Rhomy.

"Rho." Sloane slipped the strap of the bag she carried off her shoulder and held it out. "Some goodies, figured you'd be missing all the girl stuff we like."

"Uhh…yeah." Rhomy blushed a bit, her eyes almost flicking to Dean but she kept her eyes on her cousin. "Thank you. And Tamryn's going to keep an eye on you two. Make sure it's safe."

"Cool." Sloane grinned, liking the idea of having an angelic escort. "Grams says Hi and for you to be careful. Maybe answer your cell more often so you'll know what's on your ass before it messes with this pretty face." She touched Rhomy's cheek gently, where the bruise had faded and only a faint cut was left. Just a pink mark… Sloane wrapped her arms around Rhomy, dropping a quick kiss on her forehead.

"They shouldn't worry so much." Rhomy murmured hugging her back but it felt nice, their concern and having Sloane there, even for a moment. When they pulled away from each other Sloane was grinning again.

"Ya saves como son." She shrugged and Rhomy did know how they were, the family was close and everyone took care of each other. "Me vas a decir-."

"Nope." Rhomy shook her head ignoring the curious looks from the brothers. "El no save y no esta listo para decirle."

"Too bad." Sloane shrugged with a look at Dean. "Esta bonito." Rhomy couldn't agree more, she thought the same thing. "Come on Hollie, we have a flight and can't be late or my Grandmother will… well." She shrugged, chuckling. Rhomy drew Hollie from the bed and walked with them to the door.

"What'd you rent?" Rhomy asked curiously.

"What'd you think?" Sloane returned with a smile she knew all too well.

"Oh boy, really?" but Sloane just shrugged again. "You are going to hear it. Again, Sloane. Grams doesn't like you driving the sporty rentals. You know, _you _just like trouble."

"Duh," Sloane mocked with a happy eye roll. "I work like a mule for the business, this is my one indulgence. Is that a sin?"

"Ha, ha. Don't let her speed." Rhomy said turning to Hollie as they walked out the door.

"Whoa, whoa." Dean quickly stepped out after them, not willing to let Rhomy out of his sight.

"Nice." Sloane winked. "Personal protection and not bad on the eyes. Laz said you-."

"Well, have a nice trip back to the airport. Tell Grams I love her and not to worry so much." Rhomy gave her cousin another quick hug and hurried her off hearing the amused laughter. Her cheeks were a slight pink and her eyes kept flicking around Dean, unable to look him in the eyes.

"So… that's their sister." Dean said walking with Rhomy back to their room.

"Yeah," she smiled. "Sloane's the only girl- uh, for Uncle Seely, _his_ little girl-."

"Whoa, wait." Dean held up a hand, his green eyes full of mirth. "_Seely?_"

"What?" Rhomy stopped, hands on hips again. "You make fun of their names, Winchester and I'm-."

"No, not making fun. Really. It's…just… I mean…_ Seely_. Wow." Dean tried to hide the smirk on his face but she caught it anyway.

"Yeah, quit laughing it up, guero." She smacked his arm lightly. "I think Sam liked her."

"Ha! You noticed?" Dean chuckled opening the door for her.

"Duh." She replied making a face as she walked into the room. It felt more spacious now that it was just three of them instead of four but it was quieter and that re-enforced the fact Sam was moodily pretending she didn't exist.

Again.

"So what's in here?" Dean asked grabbing the satchel she'd tossed on the bed. Sam grabbed his clothes and headed to the bathroom.

"Oh no, not sharing!" Rhomy laughed trying to grab it out of his hands but Dean tossed out the contents with a whistle.

"Chocolate." He grabbed a Hershey bar, tearing off the wrapper in no time. His eyes wandered over the rest of the stuff, like the bottles of nail polish and a little tub of what he assumed was cream.

"Not my almonds, hey!" Rhomy protested. Sloane had gotten her their favorites; dark chocolate Hershey bars with almonds, salted cashews, Kit-Kat's and a case with movies she could watch while they were on the road.

"And those-."

"Nope!" Rhomy pulled the DVD's out of his reach. "Mine." She plopped down on the bed with a smirk and flipped through the movies Sloane had picked. There were a couple of comedies, not many because Rhomy wasn't much into them. This was their basic all girls movie night package; chocolates, nail polish, facials and movies. What else could a girl ask for?

"Is that what I think I saw?" Dean asked leaning down to read the title written on the CD. "_The Wolf Man_."

"Black and White, I watched _The Bride of Frankenstein_ before the whole… you know." She trailed off no longer interested in the CD's as she thought of what had almost happened. How the demons had come in, right at her and the guys jumping to her defense. It just didn't make sense but she was grateful, even if Sam was still upset and not speaking to her, he was still going to help Dean protect her.

"So, I don't get it." Dean sat down beside her, his back resting on the headboard, the chocolate bar half eaten already. "You- what _did_ you do? That light- I mean I saw…" he didn't say it because- well it was going to sound ridiculous. Rhomy nodded, her eyes closed and she drew a deep breath.

"It was the Armor of God." She looked at him, the corners of her mouth lifting just for a second. "You pray it on, have faith and they can't touch you, can't do anything against you."

He could only stare at her, the calmness and the peace in her expression. The absolute certainty of her belief in what she was saying. How could she be so sure? So certain when he knew… angels where killing angels-.

"You really were holding a sword." He murmured looking at the chocolate bar in his hand. "I saw it in your hand…and the shield… You-you broke whatever hold that demon had on me. I couldn't move-."

"By faith." Rhomy answered shifting around until she was facing him, her small hand slipping into his.

"Yeah," he smiled crookedly, glancing at her. "Faith." They sat in silence for a moment, the shower still running and then Dean had another question. "That girl was really dead…"

"Mm-hmm." She nodded closing her eyes. Rhomy remembered what she'd said, there was no one gifted with raising the dead, not since her Great-Grandfather Elian. "I know what I said. Do you remember what I told you about Spiritual Gifts? How the Spirit gives them to each as he determines. Well, it was a one time thing- I think." But she didn't say that it had felt as though she were looking at them all _outside_ of herself. That it wasn't exactly her telling Hollie to wake up and that it was always like that. When she'd healed those people at their first encounter, whenever there was a need for the Spirit- it was just there.

"You think?" he echoed looking doubtful. She shrugged and opened her eyes. "Why didn't you do that before? I mean at the asylum."

"Oh." Rhomy shifted, sitting up, her cheeks blushing. "I'm kinda embarrassed, truth is…uhm…I panicked." She'd messed up, simple as that. Everything she'd been taught flew out of her head the moment panic set in. A single instant where she'd floundered, forgotten what she believed in because the world was overwhelming her… and she allowed it.

"Panicked." Dean repeated watching her.

"You sound like a scratched CD." Rhomy grouched with a frown at him. "Stop repeating what I say."

"I'm sorry, it's just…" he chuckled but there was no amusement. "You aren't the 'panic' type of girl, Rhomy. I mean, look at what you did last night."

"I told you, it's about faith-."

"Yeah," Dean waved a hand at her, he didn't need to hear it again, all the explanation about the why and- Dean was over that. "I don't see why you're still so full of it after everything that's happened." He was annoyed. With her- a little bit- and at everything else because all of them got hurt; they were all being hurt and he didn't see this as something of their choosing. This time it was God's angels who deserved the blame. "God isn't speaking to any of them, Rhomy. There isn't any 'revelation', angels are killing each other, some of them _want_ to bring on the apocalypse and you're still willing to follow- to believe because… because you have faith." He shook his head. In a way he was a little envious of her, the strength of her belief.

"Cas told you he's never seen God, that only four angels in heaven have ever seen his face." She smiled softly. "But Castiel still believes, he's doing what's right. So do we, even if we don't get a pat on the head telling us we're doing a good job. We just know we are." She gave a little shrug, her fingers quickly snatching at the last half of the Hershey bar.

**W**

**

* * *

__****AN: Just a quick chapter since I wont be able to post or write this month. **  



	14. Broken

**Broken**

**_After the suffering of his soul, he will see the light of life and be satisfied._**

She'd promised not to go out, had fully intended on keeping that promise but things had certain way of working themselves out. And not always for the good.

The car wasn't supposed to leave the driveway but Prudence buckled Ceana into her seat anyway. Drake was out again, and someone had called her, said she needed to pick him up. Prudence was upset, it was only six in the evening, still early but Drake had been at the bar again. He was drunk and it saddened her that Ceana would have to see him that way. Riel had picked up Sawyer from school, a boys evening and that meant video games and junk food but it wasn't an everyday thing so she let it go. It was better this way; Prudence didn't want any of her children to see their father-not like this… As for Aislyn, the baby was safely being spoiled by Sloane and her cousin would drop her off in a few hours.

_'__Thank the Lord for these small blessings__…'_

Prudence sighed, a tired sound full of disappointment… Trivial things, everyday tasks went through Prudence's mind as she followed the wet road into town. Lightning forked in the darkening sky and Ceana pointed it out, the pretty lights she wasn't afraid of. Strange, for a little girl her age not to fear the lightning or the thunderous rumble that followed moments later…

**W**

The road stretched far and the soft rain only served to lull Sasquatch into a deep slumber. Dean flicked his eyes to the back seat where Rhomy was still awake. She was watching another movie and by the soft chuckles he heard occasionally it must've been one of the comedies. He turned back to the road, his mind going over what she'd said the night before. And that brought up other conversations, things that now he though about, confused him.

"Hey." He waved a hand over his shoulder trying to get her attention. "Rhomy, hey."

"Are you sleepy, now?" she pulled the earphones out setting the movie aside and scooting to the edge of the seat. Dean made a face, his not amused expression and even if he were sleepy he'd never admit it. He'd look for the nearest hotel and pull in for the night.

Or wake up Sam.

"Just thinking about what you said."

That was pretty vague considering she'd said a lot of things to him over the last few months.

"What'd I say?" her brow furrowed in confusion as she leaned on the backrest of his seat, her face turned towards him.

"All of it." Dean answered a little exasperated. He had questions about everything.

"Chronological order; umh…school?" she pillowed her chin pillowed on her arms, one hand held out with four fingers folded down.

"Nuns." Dean almost smirked, almost but it was the picture in his head of Rhomy in her schoolgirl uniform…

"Hey, that helped and I'm grateful." Rhomy protested thinking he'd probably start teasing her like everyone else who assumed catholic school was a joke and all about praying and brainwashing kids with religion. Or they thought all the boys were being molested by the Priest's.

"I can't even imagine just staying in one school." Dean muttered with a slight shake of his head. It didn't help get the image of Rhomy in a school girl uniform out of his head and Dean kept flashing back to the Aerosmith video of the two girls sneaking out of the bathroom window and the sight of Liv Tyler's ass encased in white cotton panties-.

"You'd still have been a heart breaker." She nudged his shoulder. Rhomy wished Dean wouldn't think of the negative experiences in his life. But that wasn't all he was thinking of…

Dean scoffed-mostly half choked and cast a side glance in her direction. She didn't seem to have noticed his wandering imagination and then her words sunk in. He didn't hide the smirk playing about his lips at that description.

"You've got an answer for everything." He noted.

"No," Rhomy denied. "I really don't." because if that were true she'd know exactly what to say to Sam.

"Coulda fooled me. You seem…perfect." The word just came out. It made him uncomfortable all of a sudden, knowing she was a breath away from him and he was saying things he normally didn't say.

"No one is perfect." Rhomy said quietly. "All you can do is try."

But that was just it. Dean _was_ trying, he was doing anything and everything he could but it just wasn't good enough. They were loosing.

"How do you do it?"

"Do what? Try?" she glanced at him confused but Dean just shrugged.

"You follow the rules, Rhomy…"

"I still break them." But he didn't believe that, it was in the look he sent her. Green eyes slightly narrowed, blond eyebrows raised in disbelief… "I'm not supposed to kill. It's one of the commandments… and I have. I didn't want to… But I couldn't see another option and it's easy, to say I didn't have a choice but I – I just… didn't want to die." She admitted with a guilty shrug. It was them or her…

"That's the first _smart_ thing I've heard out of your mouth." Dean said.

Rhomy frowned at him because apparently he didn't think much of her brain.

"You wanna elucidate on that?" there was a sting in her voice but he didn't seem to hear it.

"You _let_ a demon almost kill you, Rhomilly." Dean said on a breath loaded with exasperation.

"I've already explained." Rhomy replied rubbing at her temple. "It had to be done-."

"Because the angels said so, yeah and that's exactly my point." Dean said looking at her. "You do what they tell you."

"Of course." She replied. "I'll do as I'm told. HE knows why-."

"HE's not talking to them, Rhomilly." Dean cut in glaring at the road. Why wasn't she getting it? What else had to happen for her to tell them to go shove it and just live a normal, demon-free life?

"That doesn't matter. I wouldn't just walk away from this because God isn't directly commanding HIS angels. They're messengers of God, Dean. They do HIS will on earth…" but he was too stubborn to listen to that because he was angry at them, at how he was being used.

_'__He used my full name.__'_

Rhomy realized he only did that when he was upset with her-when he worried…

"You're going to die." Dean hated knowing he was right. About this he was certain.

"We all die." She said softly, her brown eyes searched his face but Dean kept his eyes on the road. He could feel the slight pressure of her hand on his shoulder. "I'd rather there was a purpose to my death. Being faithful, serving God… I'm ok with dying. There's a promise of something better, something more."

Dean couldn't get Tessa's words out of his head. How it was all a lie everyone told because people were afraid of the unknown.

"Sounds as if you don't like it here." Dean said.

"Of course I like it here." Rhomy protested. "There's plenty to see, to do, to learn… but it isn't everything, Dean."

Because it couldn't be everything. The life… Rhomy needed to believe there was more, that things really happened for a reason. What had been the purpose of it all if there wasn't something else? Something _more_…

Dean scoffed, looked at her like she didn't know what she was saying.

"I'm close to thinking you've been brainwashed." He said turning back to the road. He didn't see the hurt flash in her eyes hearing that. That Dean believed her to be no more than a robot who followed without question, because that's all he _wanted_ to see. He was too stubborn for his own good.

"Don't." Rhomy said softly, sitting up. "I'm not a stupid little kid that hasn't seen the world. I know about the darkness, I've seen the nightmares walking among us-wolves clothed as sheep and I've dealt with my share."

She certainly had, in more ways than she cared to think of or remember and sometimes it wasn't easy to banish the nightmares or find some peace in sleep.

"Don't you think it scares me too?" Rhomy asked but she could see he didn't. He really didn't think she was afraid of dying and she only had herself to blame for it. Hadn't she said it repeatedly? How she didn't mind 'the end' because there was something else waiting for her?

"Thinking about it, about dying-. Will it hurt? Is it over quickly? Am I going to fail-will I be alone when I die? Or am I responsible for others when it does?" she shook her head. "A million other things go through my mind, Dean. It's overwhelming and it- it suffocates because I _don__'__t _know if what I've been told- what I believe, is true… But, like I said, I have faith. Whatever comes next, I'll endure. Because eventually… there'll be a light. You just have to believe. Even a tiny little bit."

It was all any of them had in the end.

Dean stared at the road, rain peppering the windshield, glistening with the light from the dash.

"How does that work?" because he heard the strength of Rhomy's conviction in her words, saw it plain as day on her face as she spoke. He wanted that, to be sure-just _once_. Oh yeah, it was all a load of krap, no doubt about that but he wished he could have just a little of her innocence…

"Faith?" Rhomy questioned. She could see his discomfort and again she rested her arms on the seat rest. "It's pretty much self explanatory. _And _a lot harder to do." She ended on a sigh, her expression thoughtful. "Just believe. Trust in HIM. But don't sit on your ass expecting HIM to do all the work." She smiled, her words getting a chuckle out of him.

"You said 'ass'."

And of course Dean would pick up on that from everything else she'd said. Rhomy shoved his shoulder gently, rolling her eyes, but she grew serious again.

"You have to realize that it isn't _you _doing these 'miracles', you're not all powerful. It's HIM _through_ us, we are just a vessel." Because was man was not God- even if they were made in his image.

Dean thought about that, how easily she gave over to the angels and Cas, he was wearing some dude- had the man giver over too? What were they getting in return? Happy lives once they were done? Or…

"Your parents. When did they meet?"

"Before I was born?" Rhomy teased but it was only a cover for the sudden nervousness she felt. His tone had been sharp, as though he'd caught onto something and it made her nervous.

"What a comedian." Dean replied with a little frown. "I mean, how? You told me about the others, Jahna, Great-Grams Cal and your Grandmother Syd, the scary WWII nurse. But I haven't heard about your Mom…" he remembered again _why_ he didn't push Rhomy on that story. Romela died helping a hunter.

"Mom was…" Rhomy stared at the raindrops hitting the windshield, hands clasped and Dean wished she hadn't let go of his shoulder. "Wild." She smiled a little; he could see her full lips tremble slightly. "She was raised to believe, to know about this, our duty… but she was a flower child- free love and all that."

That wasn't what he expected to hear. The women before Rhomy, these…Soldiers of God, they certainly hadn't adhered to the rules of their times but…a free spirit? That was… it was just…

"A hippie?" he questioned.

"She broke away for a couple of years." Rhomy explained. "Did just enough to grow up…But Mom always said she wasn't really happy. It's not easy, forgetting what and who you are and everything you've been taught. Deep down, my Mom knew what was missing. And she came home." Another smile lit her face, this time a lot happier. "It was like Dad was just waiting for her. He was all the things Mom had run away from to begin with. Responsible, mature, not _too_ religious but enough for Mom to bolt. Again. She said Dad was too 'pretty'." Rhomy laughed, turning towards Dean. "Maybe she was right."

With a little sigh her expression changed, became wistful. He could see it in her eyes, glancing at her, so close to him, her cheek resting on her arms. There was an unnatural shine to her eyes, glimmering like tears but she wasn't crying.

"Dad's the tall athletic type. Mom liked his hair. I remember he'd let it grow just long enough she could run her fingers through it. You know," she raised her head from her arms, smiling at him. "When I was little, I could get him to let me braid it. Little red bows and everything." The smile wavered but Dean could see it didn't reach her eyes and then she was quiet, her head resting on her arms. He tried to picture her as a little girl, her Dad suffering the small fingers tugging on his hair and the red bows she was threading into his hair… What had Rhomy been like?

"You don't have to…" Dean murmured flicking his eyes towards her and to the road again but he was curious, more so than he had a right to be.

"I kinda look like her." Rhomy said in a whisper. Dean glanced at her, listening, but she wasn't looking at him, not really. "Same color hair, shape of my eyes… mouth." She trailed the tips of her fingers over her lips staring out at the rain drenched road. "He made her laugh, my Dad. They were always happy- it's why she said yes." Rhomy sighed shrugging. She sat up, both hands rubbing at her face then pushing the inky strands back over her shoulders as if to disperse the sadness she'd felt weighing her down.

"How did they know?" he was curious but even so it took Dean a while before he asked her and the silence had made him uncomfortable.

"About…? Oh." Rhomy drew in a breath. He was asking about the 'chosen one', the soul mate thing. Rhomy wondered if he'd figured it out yet. "Well, it's different. Grandma Syd and Grandfather Gareth both felt it, they knew. Great Grams Cal sort of…just announced it to Great Grandpa Thane, kinda shocked him. With my parents… Mom sorta, uhm, heard it and a brother at church confirmed it. But my Dad was persistent too." She chuckled. Just the memory of her parents telling the story filled her with a bitter sweet happiness. It reminded her of better times, when it was all four of them…

"What about you?"

"Me?" Rhomy turned towards him confused, her head resting on her arms as she leaned on the seat again.

"Do you know who? Have you met 'him' yet?"

The question was like a bucket of cold water. She was frozen in place, her mind whirling in a thousand directions at once but nothing was sticking.

_'__Don__'__t lie.__'_

But she couldn't tell him the truth.

Dean went against everything he was being asked and these were angels of the Lord doing the asking. Was it so wrong to hope for something better than what he'd given the angels when she did come clean?

"Yes." She hoped her voice remained steady. "I've met him." She hadn't lied but wasn't really planning to lie either. It wasn't her way and she wasn't good at lying anyway. She told the truth because it was the right thing to do, because it was right for _her_. Rhomy knew who 'he' was. She'd met 'him' roughly five moths ago and 'he'd' saved her life-sort of.

"Oh." Dean kept his eyes fixed on the road, not sure he wanted to know anything else. His guts were churning, like he'd eaten something bad. "What's he like?" the question was out before Dean knew it and he'd sounded…

_'__Like a jealous boyfriend.__'_

"Mmm…I don't… I don't think I'll ever know him well enough to answer that." Rhomy admitted. She looked ahead, at the rain falling just a little harder, thinking. There was a lot about him she didn't know and it wasn't for lack of trying. He wouldn't let her in, not really and it hurt because there was so much they could share, that they could do…

"On first impression… I can say he's a man of action. He sees what needs to be done and he does it. He's not afraid to go against the norm. There's something…" she sighed, brow furrowed as she looked for the right words to express what she saw in him. "He's been though a lot, it's the way he- in his eyes, I guess. I can see that… and he's gruff sometimes but I think it's just a cover to hide how he's really feeling. There's also this…I don't know but it's like he can't help himself." Rhomy didn't like that about him, didn't like the pressure he put on himself.

"He just takes too much on, responsibility for things out of his control and he doesn't accept there's nothing he can do to change things… Stubborn." Rhomy shook her head, her eyes flicking over to Sam who snored lightly. "He can love… He'd do _anything_ for those he loves. Sacrifice without thought for himself… I- that's what I … admire in him. His capacity to love with so much of himself, with strength." And Rhomy hoped she'd be counted among those few someday. When it was time.

"Sounds like you know him pretty well."

The way she spoke… he heard the warmth in her voice, talking about this guy… His guts churned yet again but he wouldn't admit it, wishing that she'd talk about him like that too.

"There's more to him. A lot more, but I don't think I'll get the chance to really know him." Rhomy admitted sounding just a little bit sad.

"Why not? Mr. Fantastic being a douche?" Dean asked sneaking a quick glance at her.

"No, he's always been…nice, to me." She shrugged. Maybe 'nice' wasn't exactly correct but she couldn't rightly agree with the douche bag description. All he'd done was protect her…

"He's not ready. Maybe he'll never be ready." The thought hurt, it was a constant worry, a fear she buried deep and tried not to dwell on. To know that you were so close to the person you were meant for and it wasn't going to be…

"He's got a problem with this? With your…'job'?" he turned towards her. "Does he think you're going…'rebel'. Like your Mom."

Rhomy was quiet, his words and the look in his eyes slightly challenging- she wasn't going to bite. She wasn't going to rise up and defend herself because there was nothing _to_ defend. But Dean was upset, again.

"I haven't done anything I should be ashamed of." Her brown eyes were steady on his and then he felt the warmth of her palm on his cheek. A gentle touch turning his face back to the road where he should be focused. "I try to live without regrets, Dean. Since we met…well, I don't."

"You think he'd be ok with us sharing your pillow?"

Of course Dean would bring that up.

"Like I said, I haven't done anything wrong. All we did was sleep."

That was the truth; they'd been perfectly PG13 from the very start. He couldn't say otherwise.

"So what's this Fantastic guy look like?" Dean asked. He wasn't doing a very good job of changing subjects but she hid her smile. There was no doubt he was just a little bit jealous and it gave her a little hope not to mention this nice warm feeling in the pit of her stomach.

_'__He cares.__'_

"Physically? Well," she looked- happy. That was the only word Dean could use seeing her expression. "He's strong. Very tall, I think- well, no- It's a tie between his eyes and the way his arms feel when he's holding me. I like that, the warmth… he's… kinda, 'pretty'-."

Dean snorted, glanced at her.

"Sounds like a pansy."

Rhomy smiled, amused by his statement.

"You think so, huh." Rhomy laughed. "I'll remember you said that." She promised flicking at his ear.

**W**

Sam had given up his web search an hour ago and now sat thinking over the last bit of their conversation. They'd thought he was asleep and he had been. Off in dream land…and then-

It was her voice- sort of longing and Sam knew about that. Her words registered, just the tail end of the conversation.

_"…__pansy__…"_Dean had said and she was laughing, quietly because they thought he was sleeping.

Why didn't his brother see it? Was he blind? Because it was making sense. All of it.

She turned over, brow furrowed. She'd fallen asleep almost as soon as Dean had gone out. Sam realized she must be having a bad dream.

_'__Maybe God__'__s telling her something she doesn__'__t want to hear.__'_

It was spiteful, yeah but Sam was pissed. _He _wasn't good enough for the same deal?

No, because he was tainted. With demon blood. Because it made him into a freak. Sam was poison, everyone around him died…

"…Cea…"

Sam frowned, leaned slightly trying to catch her muttering but it was broken, a bunch of muttered nonsense. What was she dreaming?

Sam was startled by the ringing phone. On the second ring she sat up, her hand stretched out, reaching for something…

"Your phone…" Sam nodded towards it just as it rang again. She cleared her throat, looking at it apprehensively. On the fifth ring she scooted closer to the edge wiping at her face with both hands. When she picked up the phone and saw the caller ID her eyes closed. Sam was even more curious. Rhomy looked…afraid. He listened as she answered, her voice just a whisper asking what happened. It didn't take long before the first tear fell.

"The others…they're- is everyone-?" she fell silent but Sam couldn't make out anything, even the one side he did hear didn't give him much.

"Mmm-hmm." She nodded, her face turned away, one hand wiping at her eyes but it didn't stop her tears.

Sam frowned, he stood up unsure if he should approach her or not but he was curious. He stood at the table, a bit awkward…

"Keep them safe." She whispered. A moment later she dropped her hand, the cell phone sliding out of her fingers. She just knelt on the bed, head down and quiet. Rhomy was crying but she wasn't making a sound.

Sam walked towards her, not sure how to ask what was wrong _because _of her silence. It wasn't normal.

The door creaked open and Sam jumped, startled like a guilty man only he hadn't done anything to feel guilty for-well... Dean walked in, the door closing behind him. He took one look at them and started towards the bed, shooting Sam a glare.

"What the hell, Sam?"

"What- I didn't-." Sam protested but he could tell his brother clearly didn't believe him. "She got a call…"

Dean ignored him. The last time he'd walked in on them alone Sam had been yelling at her. Now she was crying and Sam was looking guilty.

"Rhomy?" he smoothed the dark strands out of her face and sat on the bed.

"They're dead." She whispered closing her eyes. "I should've …"

"What? Who's dead?" Dean asked but she was quiet, silent tears sliding down her cheeks. He turned her face towards him, wiping at the tears. A sob escaped her and then Dean had his arms full of Rhomy, her face buried in his chest, crying softly. He felt her arms wrap around his waist, her fingers tangling in his shirt.

"Shhh." Dean soothed, one hand rubbing her back in circles awkwardly. He looked up at Sam, not knowing what to do- he didn't know who was dead and by the confused expression on Sam he didn't either. "Rhomy…sweetheart, you gotta tell us what's wrong because…" Dean trailed off. He didn't know how to help.

He felt her nod and she pulled away a little.

"Grams called… she-." Rhomy drew a shuddering breath, clapping a hand to her eyes as if that would get the image out of her head. "…accident, and my cousin- Cea…" she couldn't stop crying, seeing them…Pru and the kids- little Ceana… she was just a little girl, still innocent and now… she hid her face against his chest again. Grandmother Syd wasn't blaming her, or anyone else but Rhomy knew she was at fault. They'd wanted her and when she didn't cave they went for the others and Rhomy hadn't warned them.

"Sloane?" Sam asked coming closer.

"Did something happen to them?" Dean asked but she shook her head.

"Prudence." Rhomy clarified even though she knew they wouldn't know her. "I have to go home." She looked at Dean, her dark eyes filled with tears. "Please, take me home, Dean."

He nodded. Right then he would've done anything to erase the look in her eyes. Her sorrow cut at him and Dean felt helpless-unable to do anything about it.

"Sam-." He didn't finish.

"I'll call Bobby. Have him send another hunter." Sam took his phone and slipped out of the room already ahead of his brother.

"Rhomy, what happened?" Dean asked when she grew silent. She pulled back, her hand yanking on her shirt collar.

"This." Rhomy showed him the gold cross, the same one she'd been wearing on and off since they'd left her apartment. It was old- her Grandmothers, sort of flashy for everyday use but it was a rosary. The beads were small, strands of gold woven into delicate spheres and the cross wasn't solid. It was woven, the ends flaring into three rounded points with a clear stone set in the center. "It's what the demons want."

Dean couldn't believe the key had been under his nose the entire time. He wrapped his hand around hers, holding it- the little bit of gold all the demons were fighting for…

The key.

"I should've warned them. I should've told them to be careful-. It's my fault…" her voice broke on another sob.

"No- listen to me." Dean insisted when she started to shake her head. "You told me- you said, said others had died protecting this." He shook it, the chain pulling on her neck a little but even that little sting was welcomed.

"She has a family- children…" Rhomy dropped her head, tears spilling from her eyes again. He could understand that, why she felt guilty because she'd effectively taken away their Mother… like his had been taken.

"Had." Dean said quietly, there was nothing else to say that would make her feel better and he understood. Dean let go of the cross, wrapped both arms around her and pressed his lips to the top of her head. He just held her, rocking slightly without even noticing and stared at the wall.

**W**

* * *

_**AN: I'm trying to finish another chapter for the end of the month but work and life have been interfering with my writing.**_

_**Let me know what you guys think so far. Am I getting too preachy? Not enough of - oh I dont know, something like...?  
**_


	15. A Wake

**A Wake**

**_Faith is the substance of things hoped for, the evidence of things not seen._**

The house was huge.

It wasn't even a house by the brother's normal standards. The long drive gently curved up to the front of the house once past the fancy wrought iron gates. Rose bushes lined the front steps as they pulled up to the double doors, stained glass and filigree iron- there was a lot of iron.

Dean parked the Impala behind a fancy beamer, there were other cars parked single file along the drive and they could see people inside. They got out, faced the cold afternoon wind and followed Rhomy up the front steps. She didn't knock on the door, just turned the fancy knob and walked in. There were a few people in the foyer, they stopped to stare at her and look over the brothers but Rhomy only murmured a greeting and continued walking. Sam and Dean followed her feeling the stares on their backs and the murmurs start again.

Everywhere Sam looked there was someone clad in black, men in suits or slacks and ties; it made them very aware of their jeans and jackets.

Out of place.

Sore thumbs-so to speak and Sam… he unconsciously hunched his shoulders, trying in vain to make himself smaller than he was. Beside him Dean straightened his shoulders, he wasn't about to let them see his discomfort. No way.

"Rhomy."

Sam and Dean turned to the women weaving through a small cluster of people until they reached Rhomy. Two more dressed in black and both hugged her, Rhomy whispering her apology yet again.

Dean's expression darkened, it didn't matter what he'd said to her, Rhomy was still blaming herself for this. Because she hadn't called with a warning to her family…

"Don't do that." The taller, auburn haired woman scolded pulling out of the group hug. Her eyes- a light brown shade like honey- held no reproach, nothing but a sad acceptance.

"You didn't do this." The second agreed. They stood in silence a moment, the Winchester's studying them. The auburn hair and honey-gold eyes, there was a resemblance between them. The other woman, soft brown hair neatly pulled away from her face, dark brown eyes…

"You look-." The shorter one eyed Rhomy, the little pale line running up her cheek was the only visible reminder of the attack. She traced a finger over the mark while Dean clenched his jaw.

"Not so bad." The taller woman cut in with a little frown of reproof.

"This is Dean." Rhomy glanced over her shoulder and the women followed her gaze to the brothers. "And Sam Winchester."

"Hello." Sam replied with a slight nod of his dark head.

"Zúlema Dahlos." The auburn haired woman with the honey gold eyes extended her hand in greeting.

"Xexilia Janecek." The smaller woman added following Zúlema's example and extending her hand towards Dean.

"Where's Grandmother Syd?" Rhomy asked softly easily interpreting the curious stares of her cousins as they looked Dean over. They hadn't quite believed Sloane but the proof was standing right in front of them and flicking a glance over to Sam, they noted he wasn't bad looking either though there was something different about the younger brother, something not quite right and they could feel it.

"With Drake." Zúlema answered. "In the formal living room along with the others." They gave her a slight push in the direction, staring after the brother's who followed after her. Both women offered soft smiles at them but stayed put.

They walked through two more rooms, their footsteps echoing on the dark wood stained floors. A few curious people turned but most paid no attention, busy murmuring amongst each other. Sam took note of the piano set in a cozy corner of the large room; the décor was almost like the apartment except there weren't a lot of modern pieces. He found a couple of pictures, in fancy frames lined up on a mantle but couldn't quite make out the people in them as they walked past.

They easily recognized Laz and Tahan. Both men stood not too far from an older woman seated on a couch with another man, obviously grieving. Dean nodded slightly in greeting as the cousins finally noticed them though his eyes wandered back to the older woman. She sat quietly, a small hand laid gently on the man's shoulder. Her dark eyes were old, as in having lived through many trials but what really made Dean take notice was the quiet peace and calm she exuded.

Acceptance.

There was nothing else to do and she accepted that.

Rhomy stopped in front of them, her Grandmother's face turning up slightly, a very brief smile lighting her features. Relief.

"I…" Rhomy trailed off, her eyes unable to look at the anger on Drake's face as he saw her. There was nothing she could say that would make it go away. She knew that and all the platitudes people said in such circumstances didn't feel right, she couldn't say those things to Drake, not for this.

"Don't." Drake's voice was a harsh whisper, not at all the happy cheerful tone she'd heard so often. He shrugged off Sydony's hand and stood, his full height towering over Rhomy. "My wife. My daughter…" his voice broke and the sting of tears burned his eyes. "Don't Rhomilly. I don't want to hear anything out of your mouth."

Rhomy said nothing as he brushed past her but her Grandmother saw the single tear roll down her cheek. She stood and reached out to her.

"Forgive him, darling." Sydony murmured pulling Rhomy into her arms. "He's hurting…"

"I should've called, Grandma." Rhomy sobbed. She held onto the old woman, inhaling the familiar scent of rosemary and cinnamon.

"Shh, mi nińa. You did as you were meant. That's all any of us can do." Sydony assured, turning slightly and catching sight of the brothers. Her old eyes didn't miss the tightly clenched jaw of the blond or the curious hazel eyes of the taller one.

"Auntie Rohm!"

The small high pitched voice grabbed their attention and then Rhomy was shoved as a dark little figure clamped onto her legs. Both women stumbled but Tahan steadied them.

"Quit that." Laz scolded reaching out to grab the little boy but Rhomy- sure her Grandmother wasn't going to fall over- picked the little boy up. Her smile was bright but it wavered and more tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Don't be sad." The little boy said patting her cheeks awkwardly. "Momma's in heaven now. She's an angel and she's gonna watch over us from up there." He raised his hand, pointing a little finger towards the ceiling. His chubby face and dark curls was too somber for a child and then his dark blue eyes were staring at her again…

"Yes, she is." Rhomy agreed, her voice breaking and the little boy looked like he wanted to cry seeing her sad. "Hey," she turned with him towards the brothers. "There's someone I want you to meet." She sniffled, wiping at her eyes one handed. She saw the change of expression on Dean's face, his jaw softening but the glint of anger was just behind the green eyes. "Dean Winchester. My nephew, Sawyer Hawken."

Sawyer stared and then just as suddenly put his little hand out.

"Hi." Dean smiled and took the small hand in his, shaking it.

"Hi." Sawyer replied staring at Dean. He leaned into Rhomy never looking away from him and whispered loud enough they all heard him ask; "Is he my new uncle?"

Silence met the innocent question. Sydony was amused, her smile reflected in the dark eyes as she took in Dean's surprise and her granddaughter's nervous shift.

"Uhh. No…" Rhomy stammered looking away from Dean, her cheeks suddenly felt hot.

"Don't you like him?" Sawyer asked her. His face was pinched with confusion, dark blue eyes searching her face.

"Yes, I – it's…" Rhomy blushed. She'd just admitted in front of her family to liking Dean and he was standing there listening. She felt out of balance, with everything that was going on and guilty because it wasn't the place to have _that_ conversation.

"Me too." Sawyer replied in complete agreement. He turned back to Dean. "Do you wanna be my uncle?"

"Uh- I -." Dean couldn't find anything to say to the kid and he looked to Rhomy but she was equally surprised.

"Sawyer," Sydony stepped in, taking the little boy from Rhomy and setting him on the ground. "Why don't you go help Sloane with Aislyn."

"Ok." Sawyer agreed with the ease of a four year old. He dashed off with a wave, between the adults in search of his aunt and baby sister.

"He's a smart boy." Sydony stated watching him disappear with an affectionate smile on her face. She turned her attention to Dean, her expression warm and it felt like he was coming home.

He shifted uncomfortably.

"I'm Sydony Dahlos. Rhomilly's Grandmother." She extended her hand. "You boys have been keeping an eye on my granddaughter… thank you, for making the trip." Sydony explained turning an equally warm smile on Sam. "I know you have more important things to do."

Dean and Sam glanced at each other but the old woman chuckled softly.

"We are all aware." Sydony said placing a warm hand on Dean's arm. "We recognize the signs."

They were quiet, just digesting the idea that there were people who knew what was happening… and they were very calm about the approaching apocalypse.

"Rhomilly." She was swept up by Riel. A little squeak of protest escaped her lips but she suffered the bear hug in silence.

"You're going to break her." Tahan observed dryly.

Riel set her down, his arm still draped over her shoulders while he grabbed her chin in a big hand and turned her face, inspecting.

"I'm still in one piece." Rhomy grumbled trying to break out of her brother's hold but he wasn't letting go.

"What happened to your face, Rhom?" Riel demanded finding the scar. It wasn't obvious-nothing disfiguring or grotesque. It was simply a 'scratch', a little reminder of the demon demanding she give over the key. It was nothing compared to Drake's loss. At least Rhomy was still breathing, still alive…

"Nothing." Rhomy snapped pushing his hand off her face. "Don't make this about me." Because it was Pru and Cea they'd be burying.

"Leave her alone, Gabriel." Sydony intervened seeing her grandson open his mouth to lecture. She'd heard his complaints from the moment he'd come home. He was not happy to see his little sister go off with two hunters. Sydony couldn't really blame him, they'd lost their Mother because of one- a fanatic but Romela was never one to let people suffer if she could help. And the Hunter had latched on to that. "The burial is tomorrow. Now, let's get some beds for our guests." She ordered eyeing her grandsons.

"No," Sam quickly protested. "That's ok-."

"We ca-." the rest of Dean's words were ignored.

"I'll stay with Dad." Riel glanced at Dean, a little angry but he didn't dare say anything in front of his Grandmother. "The girls are in your room." He told Rhomy. She'd half expected they would be and wasn't looking forward to the questions they'd have.

"Fausto can join us in Uncle Judson's room." Tahan shrugged. He flicked a glance at his cousins, Joel and Laz.

"Don't let them take the pull out." Rhomy warned seeing the looks pass between her cousins. "They can sleep together on Rie's bed." She told Dean.

"Rhomy…" Joel frowned.

"Shut up." Laz warned nudging his brother.

"Boys," Sydony eyed each one. "Behave."

"Yes, Grams." They all replied. Dean and Sam eyed each other again, both thinking the old woman had them all in check.

"Rhomilly." Sydony eyed her granddaughter from head to toe. "Please, change into something more appropriate."

"Yes, grandma." Rhomy had known her jeans wouldn't make the cut but she had clothes in her room and changing into them wouldn't take her long. "Come on," she tugged on Dean's hand leading them away from the living room. "I'll find you guys some slacks and shirts-."

"We have our own." Sam cut in, reminding his brother of the suits they carted around for when they pretended to be FBI. He didn't see what purpose they'd serve by staying, they didn't know anyone well enough to participate and Sam felt uncomfortable.

"Right." Rhomy waited in the foyer as they grabbed their bags. Both came back quickly and she led them up a flight of stairs; the banister was the same dark wood they'd seen in the house so far. Smoothed by age and countless hands- Dean wondered if any of them had slid down it, had they been caught and scolded?

Upstairs, the sound of people was dulled. They walked towards the end of the hall and Rhomy stopped in front of a closed door, pushing it open for them. She held Dean back seeing Sam's slight frown but he didn't say anything and went in.

"You don't have to go down…" Rhomy began. "If you're uncomfortable… they won't mind. Really." She assured. Her sight blurred again but she held the tears in check. She just needed to get to her room, just a little longer and she'd cry in private. She'd get herself together and put on her mask for those down stairs, just as she'd done before.

Dean gently wiped at her cheek, green eyes full of sympathy.

"Twenty minutes." He said. "Then I'll knock on your door." He waited a moment and then she nodded pointing out her room to him. He watched her walk away, the guilt still visible in the hunch of her shoulders. He had no doubts she'd be crying as soon as her door closed and his jaw clenched thinking of the jerk. Dean walked in, grabbed his suit and started to dress.

**W**

Rhomy sat in front of her vanity. She was dressed simply in a black dress, a light cardigan covering her bare arms as she slipped her hair into a side ponytail. In the mirror her eyes looked too bright and she focused on getting her face to look calm, peaceful… She was supposed to be strong, provide comfort and in the privacy of her own room, once she was alone it wouldn't matter anymore.

Rhomy forced herself up and out of her room. In the hall she could make out the murmur of voices from Riel's room. She assumed they were finally having it out and instead of interrupting them, Rhomy headed towards the nursery at the end of the hallway. It was the one room that stayed the same over the years. A child's room and it was where all the kids stayed during holidays and visits. She'd slept there on many occasions with her cousins, trying to whisper so they wouldn't be caught still up and scolded. It had never worked out because they would get too excited and make so much noise one of their parents or all of them would show up and threaten them into beds and sleeping bags.

A heavy sigh escaped her, thinking it had been so simple to be a child, nothing to worry about and nothing to do but enjoy being a kid. But it wasn't going to be so innocent for Sawyer and Aislyn. Prudence was gone and Ceana…

Rhomy stopped in the middle of the room, her eyes on Drake where he sat half hidden in the shadows. His back was to her and she hesitated.

"Drake…" Rhomy approached, praying the right words would come out of her mouth.

"It should've been you."

Rhomy stopped cold. His words had effectively rooted her in place. She had to remember he was in pain-suffering…

Drake sucked in a breath, got up and looked at her. His eyes were bloodshot and there was a bottle in his hand.

"I-…I don't know how to make this better." Rhomy whispered. She felt awful, thinking of Sawyer and Aislyn growing up without Pru. She'd been so doting with them, so patient and kind and she never had a harsh word for anyone. It just how she was…gentle.

"_You_ should've died. You're the one they want." Drake's voice rose in pitch, vibrating with anger and he lurched towards her but Rhomy didn't let him see her fear. She couldn't back off, couldn't run off and hide. He had a right to blame her…

"Drake-."

"Pru had nothing to do with this!" he yelled. The bottle fell from his hand as he grabbed onto her arms and shook her. "This stupid war of yours."

"She's not the only one we've lost." Rhomy knew it was the wrong thing to say the moment she did. It wasn't fair to him- to make it sound as though Pru was just another casualty of the burden they took on. And Ceana…collateral damage, that's what they'd been for her stubbornness, for doing as she'd been asked. Rhomy hadn't thought of anyone else, she never thought of the others even when she'd told Dean and Sam her family could take care of themselves. This wasn't going to be the last time one of their own was taken but it _was_ the first time Rhomy had been the cause and now it was more real.

"Don't you dare!" Drake snarled leaning into her face. She could smell the alcohol on his breath and his grip was painful but Rhomy bit her lip and stayed silent. "You don't have to bury your daughter tomorrow. You don't have to live without her!" he sobbed, his head dropping onto her shoulder.

Rhomy raised a hand to his back, trying to find the words to express how sorry she was for this but there was nothing anyone could say.

"She's gone, Rhomilly. Dead… and nothing you say is bringing them back!" his voice shook again, anger boiling up inside him and he pushed away from her. She smacked into the table with her hip, wincing at the sharp sting of pain. "Not your dammed faith, the horseshit you all believe-!" Drake lurched past, ignoring Rhomy and the crash of glass as it shattered on the floor. Drake barely noticed the blond man in the hallway.

Dean took a step after him, away from Rhomy's door but the crash of glass drew him to the room he'd walked out of. He looked in, almost missing Rhomy as she knelt on the floor.

He could hear her, the soft words as she asked for strength and forgiveness-. It pissed him off, why did she need to be forgiven? What had she done except what she'd been asked to do?

"Rhomy?" he strode in quickly, noting the glass she was picking up with trembling fingers and the tears streaking her cheeks. "Rhomy… you ok?" it was a stupid question. He could see she wasn't but he still asked. He didn't believe her nod and knelt beside her.

Rhomy wiped at her face trying to stop but it wasn't working. Instead, she turned to Dean, finding comfort with him.

"I hate this." She said in a husky voice against his chest. She hated that it was Pru instead of her, that her family was suffering and that Drake was hurting so bad he turned to drink. He wasn't thinking of Sawyer or Aislyn but his grief was still fresh.

"So do I, sweetheart." Dean murmured into the top of her head. Hated that she was taking Drake's krap when he'd been trying to get her to see she wasn't at fault. Rhomy just took it quietly, let Drake say whatever came out of his mouth and filled herself with guilt. She was punishing herself for something she couldn't control or change- and it didn't escape Dean's notice how ridiculous he sounded repeating everything she'd said to him about the first seal and _his_ own guilt.

_'__What a pair we are__…'_ he thought rubbing a warm hand over her back.

**W**

The morning was overcast, the clouds shutting out the sun and any warmth from the day. It reflected the moods of the family gathered in the cemetery.

Sam and Dean watched from the side, along with a few family friends, while the Priest performed the ceremony and then the caskets were lowered into the ground.

Sydony sat beside Drake, her hand comfortingly laid on his shoulder but it didn't seem to matter. Drake stared off into the distance, unconcerned and unaware of what was going on. Gareth held onto his wife's hand, offering Sydony a smile when she couldn't hold back a tear. He wiped it tenderly from her cheek as Dean watched them. He felt an odd sense of peace being there considering the circumstances. For the first time he wasn't worried about what to hunt, where to go, how best to protect Sam… hell, the seals hadn't popped into his head since arriving at the family home and there were so many of them. Or rather, so little of them left to protect…

Rhomy's Uncle Seely and his wife, Asmara sat on Drake's left. The second row was filled with Rhomy's Father, Judson and then her cousins Lazaro, Sloane and Joel. She held the baby in her arms… Gabriel sat on his Father's right with Rhomy between them and little Sawyer in her lap. The rest of the family stood behind them, all the kids with their parents and Dean found it easy to see the resemblance in all of them. It varied but it was still there, that…peace. It was easier to pick out in the older ones, the parents and grandparents- just like he'd noticed the difference in Rhomy when they met. There was a calm acceptance in their eyes, not like they were giving up but more of a certainty that it was only a passing moment of pain they'd suffer through and when it was over something better would be there, a lesson learned…

The ceremony ended and while the younger one's walked away, heading back to the main house those seated remained still.

With Drake.

**W**

Judson found his daughter looking out at the night from the formal living room's terrace. Moonlight bathed the flowers and trees, their perfume wafting into the house on a cool breeze. It also carried the soft sound of Rhomy's voice to him, the sorrow and guilt threaded into each word as she prayed.

He stood in the threshold, his little girl was oblivious to anyone and he took the opportunity to look her over. She was a small thing, always had been and happy… her laughter had been contagious. He could remember her giggles as she'd threaded ribbons into his hair, he could remember all the times he carried her on his shoulders… With a heavy sigh Judson stepped out onto the terrace. He felt old all of a sudden. The day Romela had gifted him with a small little girl- a daughter- he'd known that one day she'd be the next to carry on the burden but it had seemed like such a far off event back then.

"Mi nińa."

Rhomy turned at the sound of her Father's voice. She offered him a smile but even he knew it wasn't real.

"Daddy…"

"I know." Judson wrapped his arm around her shoulders and gave her a moment to cry. He knew all too well what she was feeling because her Mother had felt it the day Ezra and Gisela were killed. And just like Sawyer and Aislyn, their Mother had been left without parents at a young age. "Dry those tears Rhomilly." He ordered in a gentle tone. "That's the last thing your cousin would want."

"I know." She nodded, it was true and Prudence had never said a word against Romela or Judson. Not once had she blamed them for the death of her parents. "I know."

"You know," he faced the garden thinking of her as a baby, the dark curls and chubby cheeks, the way she'd held onto him-such strength in the little body… he hoped it would be enough. "I like him."

"Who?" Rhomy asked leaning against her Father's arm as she looked at the flowers. She had a pretty good idea of who he was referring to but didn't want to admit it.

"Dean." Judson responded casting an amused glance at the top of her head. "I like him. Seems…like a good man, Rhomy."

"He doesn't think he's worthy, Daddy." Rhomy whispered and her fears were threaded into each word. "He fights but there's no real…purpose. It's more as though he's doing it to piss them off. To thumb his nose at them…"

"Does he deny them?" Judson turned and studied his daughters face. She seemed uncertain but when she looked at him there wasn't any doubt.

"He doesn't like being used." But that wasn't an answer and Rhomy couldn't give it because she didn't know for a fact.

**W**

Sam made his way over the perfectly manicured lawn to the hedge at the far end of the property. It was a long walk and he'd glanced around nervously, checking to see if he was being followed or seen by anyone in the house. This far from the window he could barely make out the glow of lights and Dean, well, Dean had other things on his mind than worrying about where Sam was heading to.

"Ruby?" Sam called in a hoarse whisper. He couldn't make out anything past the hedge and then he was at a gate, the wrought iron an identical match to the gates at the drive. "Ruby."

"You couldn't find somewhere more guarded?" Ruby hissed sarcastically as she came out of the shadows. She flicked her eyes over the metal, her lips drawing back as she felt herself being repelled.

"Where the hell have you bee?" Sam demanded. He yanked the gate open but even that didn't diminish the force of the barrier keeping her out of the property. "I've been calling you-."

"Down sparky." Ruby snapped. "I've been rather busy and all because of your little martyr." She sneered, her eyes flicking past him to the house she could see in the distance. "You should just leave her here."

"Why?" Sam asked though he knew Dean would probably ignore that suggestion.

"Because her cousin was only the beginning." Ruby snapped. "Don't you get it? They want the key. They won't stop until they get it and if they can't touch her they certainly have no problem taking out each member of her family. Anyone she ever cared about, a friend- hell, even an acquaintance is fair game… until she gives up the key." Ruby watched the play of emotions flit over Sam's face. She knew he was thinking of all the people who'd died because of him, people who'd known his Mother and the demons had killed… "Unless we destroy it."

"What?" Sam focused on Ruby. "We don't even know what it looks like, how the hell do we destroy it?"

"I didn't say it was going to be easy." Ruby pouted but she had his attention now. "Look, I'll dig around; see what I can find out. _You_ just get that key."

"I don't know…I have no idea what it looks like and I've searched her bags-." Sam wavered, he glanced back at the house, completely missed her exasperated look.

"Hey." Ruby snapped her fingers unable to grab at him like she wanted to because of the barrier. So long as Sam-or any of them for that matter- stayed on the property no demon could touch them.

Not even Lucifer.

"There's no other option, Sam. She's not giving it up and we can't afford to let them take it. Destroying the key is the only way to protect the seal." Ruby insisted. "And her life." She added never mentioning the fact the demons were already in town and just waiting for an opportunity.

Ruby could tell the exact moment in which he caved and it warmed her. Without another word she held out her hand, the silver flask resting in her palm. Sam took it from her without hesitation and quickly down its contents.

**W**

"There you are." Dean let out a relieved breath. He'd just escaped another round of twenty million questions from her cousins. The girls. The guys hadn't been as bad, even her brother who'd actually interrogated Dean- in a way. "Oh."

"Go on." Judson nudged Rhomy into the house. He could tell by Dean's expression he hadn't expected to bump into him but it was just as well. There was something Judson wanted to tell the young man.

Rhomy eyed them both but in the end she did as her Father said and went inside. Passing by Dean she touched his arm, her lips turning up into a warm smile. It still wasn't happy but Dean noted it was much better than before and then it was just her Father and him.

"My wife," Judson expelled a breath and turned back towards the garden. "Romela. She wasn't exactly jumping with joy to marry me." He chuckled and Dean wondered if he shouldn't follow after Rhomy. "She didn't like not having the choice."

Dean hesitated but the old man waved him forward. Judson spared him a glance.

"Said I was too responsible, made all sorts of excuses." He snorted and turned to Dean with an amused grin. "Woman thought I was too pretty."

That got a snort from Dean.

"She was right, I was too uptight." Judson sighed. "She loved me, though…" they were quiet for a few moments as Judson got his thoughts in order. "When it came time for her to…Romela didn't hesitate." He looked at Dean. "Not even when it seemed there was no end in sight."

"I don't get it." Dean said after a moment. Because they never should've let Rhomy take on that key. So it was keeping a seal closed. So what? Who gave a damn about that one seal? This was Rhomilly, the man's daughter and she was out on the road with Dean, a Hunter… Hadn't loosing Romela taught them anything? Was the old man willing to loose his daughter as well?

"I know." Judson agreed. He really did know because he'd been in the same position many years ago. "I do. And…well, I'm grateful she isn't alone."

"That's it?" Dean stared askance at the old man.

"Romela, she was the better part of me. I miss her…" he murmured looking back at the garden. He felt as though the better part of himself was gone-just a void-an empty hole… "I don't regret any of it." Not one part of their life did Judson wish had been different. He'd been happy and grateful to have lived at least one moment of happiness with Romela even with their duty. Maybe more so because of it and even when he'd had bury her Judson wouldn't have wished their life to have been different. It was just part of who Romela had been, and Judson had loved all of her just as she was.

"I'm not sure what to…" Dean trailed off. What was he supposed to say? Or do? What the hell was wrong with the old man?

"Just do your best to keep my little girl safe." Judson replied patting a heavy hand on Dean's shoulder. "The rest, well…you're a smart young man, Dean." He turned and walked into the house leaving Dean to stare after him slightly scowling.

"What the hell does that mean?" Dean muttered.

**W**

"Rhomy."

She turned at the sound of her name and waited as Sloane reached her.

"Have you seen Drake?"

"No, what's wrong?" Rhomy questioned immediately feeling ill at ease. "The kids-."

"Are safe and sleeping in the nursery." Sloane cut in. "Its Drake we can't find. No one's seen him since we came back from the cemetery. He locked himself in the library…we just left him alone." She shrugged looking as though it had been the biggest mistake any of them had made.

"It's a big house, Sloane but there are more of us. We'll find Drake." Rhomy assured as they headed towards the kitchen where everyone seemed to gather.

"I hope it's without the damn bottle." Sloane muttered.

**W**


	16. Sacrifice

**Sacrifice**

**_My grace is sufficient for you, for My power is made perfect in your weakness._**

Worry. Everyone was worried. It showed on Sloane's features as she came down the stairs and mirrored by Xexi. They met Rhomy in the foyer, each one without Drake.

"He's really not here."Xexi shook her head, the glossy waves of her soft brown hair plunking into her eyes yet again.

"The kids are still asleep." Sloane added. "He didn't take them."

"The attic-."

"No." Xexi shook her head cutting Rhomy off. "It's clean. Literally; I mean no dust or cobwebs."

"I know." Rhomy nodded because she'd been the one to help Grandmother Syd clean it out the spring before.

"The boys haven't found him?" Sloane asked looking behind Rhomy.

"Not yet." Zúlema answered coming up beside them. "They still have a lot of ground to cover; we have a big back yard, remember."

"He's definitely not in the house…" Xexi trailed off at her cousins' negative shake of their heads.

"Then where?" Rhomy muttered because she'd checked the ground floor with Zúlema and they hadn't found Drake in any of the rooms, especially the library and she'd had to pick that door open. She hadn't given it any thought but spending that time with the Winchester's had totally ruined her in a way. She'd already known how to shoot but didn't carry a gun, not that Dean would have let her have her own… Then again he'd been the one to show her how to pick a lock in the first place.

_'__He really has been a bad influence.'_ Rhomy thought with a soft smile because she didn't mind it in the least.

"The bar…?" Xexi wondered glancing at Sloane who looked uncomfortable.

"The one Prudy told you about?" Zúlema questioned. Rhomy felt left out, she had no clue what they were talking about.

"Pru said he went to the same place; bar just off the promenade." Sloane explained at Rhomy's questioning look.

"Skeezy dive." Xexi concurred. "She hated it but Drake wasn't listening…."

They realized there was a lot about Drake that had changed and neither of them had paid attention to the signs.

"You say that about all bars." Sloane said with an eye roll.

"Was she happy?" Rhomy asked softly. She hadn't really spent much time with Pru the last few years but there was always such a big gap in their ages… Still, Rhomy only had good memories of her.

"Yeah." Xexi nodded. "She really was, Rhom."

And if Prudence hadn't been completely happy she wouldn't have complained about her choices. It just wasn't in her nature to complain.

"It has to be the bar." Zúlema said shaking her head in disapproval. Rhomy wasn't so sure but then he'd been drinking. She'd seen the empty bottle in the library and she clearly remembered him drinking in the nursery- she wouldn't forget that.

"Ok, so we tell the guys." Xexi shrugged, her eyes following Rhomy's retreating back. "Hey."

"And where are you going?" Zúlema demanded, a hand on her hip.

"The cemetery." Rhomy threw over her shoulder. It was where she'd gone after Romela had been buried and she was almost sure Drake would be with Pru and Cea.

"Oh no you are not." Zúlema's tone stopped Rhomy dead in her tracks. The younger woman turning on her heel with a slightly raised eyebrow at the command.

"Rhomy-."

"She's isn't going." Zúlema repeated in the familiar tone. Rhomy had been forced to obey that tone when she was younger, simply because she _was_ younger than Zúlema.

"At least not alone." Xexi added seeing the stormy look in Rhomy's eyes.

"Don't even think any of you are going with me." Rhomy warned because she wasn't about to loose anymore family members. They stood forming a half circle around her and that was as far as Rhomy was willing to let them follow.

"Then take him." Sloane proposed but Rhomy was already shaking her head.

"No, they'll just piss him off- _I'll_ piss him off." Rhomy corrected but Drake was already angry with her. Because Drake blamed her for his loss and Rhomy couldn't see how it wasn't her fault.

"I don't care." Zúlema snapped. "That's why he's here. Why you are with him at all."

"Don't." Rhomy warned. Because Zúlema had no right to say anything about what was going on. She'd never wanted anything to do with the family burden. Of course she knew the history, they all did but Zúlema had made her choice. She was happier dealing with the mundane part of life and leaving the rest up to someone else.

"You're the-."

"I'm not twelve and you certainly don't get to boss me around." Rhomy cut in.

"What's the trouble girls?"

All four turned to the gruff voice and found Judson standing just off the main door with his coat in hand.

"Rhomy's taking off without her guard detail." Xexi immediately piped up, her hand pointing to his glowering daughter. Judson held in the grin, easily picturing Xexi at eight years old and giving up her cousins' and their plans for mayhem.

"Dad-."

"She wants to go to the cemetery. Alone." Zúlema added with a glare at Rhomy.

"It's not safe and you know it, Rhomy." Sloane added trying to take the sting out of the argument.

"That's why we need to find Drake." Rhomy said, exasperated. "Before anything else happens."

"Get your coat Rhomilly." Judson ordered already slipping his on.

"But-." Zúlema bit her tongue at her uncle's look.

"I'm driving." Judson's glance shifted pointedly to Sloane. "One _SpeeRacer_ is enough."

"She's got the motorcycle!" Sloane protested as Rhomy grabbed her leather jacket from the hall closet.

**W**

The half empty bottle thudded into the ground, narrowly missing the empty one. Drake never noticed, all he knew was nothing he'd drank so far had numbed him enough. His wife was dead, his little girl too and where had God been? When they'd been mangled inside the car? While his wife was trying to call out for help? While his daughter lay unconscious, bleeding, broken…

"Where HE always is."

Drake jerked around, his elbow striking the double headstone. He hissed a pained breath, cursing and the bottle tipped over. None of that mattered as the blond woman in the black dress sank to her knees a foot away and crawled towards him. She did it slow, like a stalking animal but the flash of red in her eyes was the detail his brain latched onto. The rest didn't matter, not the way the dress clung to her curves, or the low neckline that was almost non-existent, or the fact she was now straddling his lap, a smirk on the bright red lips.

"Who are you?" Drake's words were slurred, the alcohol on his breath fanning her face but she didn't flinch. He felt himself sobering slightly as he realized what she was.

"That," she murmured leaning into his face. "You already know." The tip of her finger tapped his nose.

"What do you want?" He had nothing else they could take. The fog of alcohol and his grief had erased all thought of Sawyer and Aislyn from his mind. He'd barely spoken to his son since… it was all he could think of. Pru and Cea in the car, dying. And he had no idea why she'd been out in the first place. She'd had no business being on the road but he blamed himself too because he should've been home with them. He shouldn't have stayed late at the office- why was he always making work more important?

"Its more about what _you _want." The demon smiled at him, her red lips parting and then she was taking a swig from his bottle, the tip of her tongue gliding over her lips as she studied him. "You can have her back."

"Pru…" Drake breathed.

"Just like before." She promised.

If she were back, if Pru weren't dead he'd do it different. He wouldn't spend so much time at work, he'd even stop going to the bar, he wouldn't make her feel unimportant, he wouldn't give her a second of worry…

"Ceana." He grabbed onto the demons arms, his grip strong. "I want them both." He said pulling her closer.

"Cant." The demon shook her head. "That's not how we do things." She said and once more the bottle was in his hands and the demon was pressed up against him, his back to the cold marble. "No 'two for one' deals." She stood up slowly, toying with him, hiding the slight shiver from his warm breath on her skin. "Unless…" she stood, elbows resting on the headstone looking down at him. "You give me the key."

Drake didn't hesitate. He scrambled around, shoving his hands in his pockets until he found them and then stumbled to his knees holding out the key ring in his palm.

"Take them." He urged when she just stood there. He tried pressing them into her hands but she flung him aside.

"I am not amused." She hissed standing over him.

"You want keys!" Drake exclaimed. "Take 'em all- I don't care. Just… bring 'em back." He begged scrambling to his knees, using her legs for support. He held the keys up to her again slurring drunkenly.

**W**

The bar was packed, with music blaring from the jukebox in the corner.

"Why?" Tahan wondered out loud as he surveyed the place. "Oh." He replied as two women sashayed past him. The tall blond looked over her shoulder smiling and then she winked.

"We are looking for Drake." Riel reminded him with a nudge. He cast a sidelong glance at Dean but the hunter was looking towards the pool tables.

"Right. I know." Tahan assured.

"Yeah." Riel muttered shaking his head but had to admit the women weren't below 7's on the 1 to 10 scale. At least not yet.

"Come on, bartender." Sam pointed towards the crush of people to their left.

"You look around." Tahan motioned his cousin while he headed off with Sam. Dean raised a questioning eyebrow but Sam just shrugged.

"Don't worry." Tahan said. "Riel just needs to get used to your brother." He assured as they threaded their way between a couple of men to get to the bar.

"Why?" Sam stared at him curiously.

"Like you don't know." Tahan scoffed chuckling. Sam still didn't reply. "I know my cousin, she's not- well, our girls are old fashioned. So, there's hand holding, maybe some snuggling…? Yeah." Tahan nodded smirking. From Sam's expression he knew it was just like he was saying it was. "Yeah, you know." He assured.

"Know what?" Sam snapped, annoyed. "That my brother-."

"Loves Rhomy." Tahan cut in. He shrugged. "It's just the way it is. Same thing with her parents. Gram says it's like that for all the ones before." He turned and raised his arm catching the bartender's attention.

"What'll it be?" She asked placing both hands on the wood bar top and smiling.

"I'm looking for my cousin." Tahan said leaning closer. "He comes here a lot. Have you seen him?" he pulled out his wallet and showed her a family picture. It was the most recent; taken by Xexi the day after Aislyn was born. Ceana and Sawyer were perched on the bed with Pru while Drake held the baby.

Xexilia was talented and it showed, not to mention the family saved some money on photographers with her around. He wondered when Grandmother Syd would put Xexi to work on the pictures and portraits she wanted to have digitally saved on the computer he'd bought her.

"How sweet." The bartender replied with a softer smile. "I didn't know he had such a beautiful family. She's gorgeous." Her finger tapped on Pru's face and Tahan's smile got a little stiff.

"Yeah." He nodded.

"He hasn't been in tonight." She said shrugging. "Least I haven't seen 'im. Usually sits over there." She pointed to the corner of the bar just out of the way.

"Thanks." Sam replied slipping a twenty to her and moving off with Tahan.

**W**

Judson glanced at his daughter again. He didn't question or ask why she'd think Drake would be at the graves. He didn't want to bring up the past or think of the first weeks after he'd buried Romela. Not the worry Rhomy had caused him and her grandparents when he'd found her room empty in the middle of the night. An empty bed where his teenage daughter should have been sleeping… For that first month she'd just disappear. They'd had no way of knowing if she was alright, how to get a hold of her, nothing.

"I'm sorry, Dad." Her soft voice echoed in the car as he drove past the cemetery gates. "For sneaking out at night after Mom… I just-." She drew in a breath.

"I know sweetie." Judson assured squeezing her hand. She'd apologized before but he knew this time she wasn't some teenager telling him what he wanted to hear.

They were quiet and then he slowed to a stop at the bottom of a small rise. It was dark, the waning moon casting only a faint light. Rhomy and Judson got out of the car both stepping onto the grass. They headed towards a section of the cemetery partitioned off for their family. There were quite a few and it had made sense, Grandmother Calida had built the small mausoleum and that was where she'd elected to have her ashes placed along with Thane.

Rounding the mausoleum they headed towards the tree at the entrance to their family plot. Rhomy was the first to hear Drake and she ran forward.

"Rhomy!" Judson called but she was past the gate.

Rhomy saw the blond in the slinky-barely-there dress and Drake knelt in front of her. It didn't take a genius to know something was wrong.

"Drake, no!" She yelled running forward again. The demon looked up, eyes flashing red and Rhomy began the familiar exorcism.

"NO!" Drake roared, his face contorted in rage. He grabbed the bottle from the ground and pulled himself up. He wasn't about to let her interfere, he wasn't standing by while his chance of getting his family back was taken away. Rhomy paid him no attention and he swung at her blindly. The bottle thudded, the blow connecting with her head just as Judson came into view.

"Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica, in nomine et virtute Domini Nostri Jesu Christi." Judson pulled out the flask he carried in his coat pocket flicking the contents at the demon.

"No!" Drake yelled again. "She's going to bring them back." He swung at Judson but missed and the older man knocked him down. Two other demons showed up, flanking Judson…

**W**

Tahan walked beside Sam listening as Riel told the girls they hadn't found Drake.

_"__Forget the bar."_ Zúlema ordered over the speaker. _"Get to the cemetery."_

"Why?" Tahan asked leaning around Riel.

_"__Because we've been calling Uncle Judson and Rhomy."_ Xexi informed them and the worry in her tone was evident to all four men.

_"__They haven't answered."_ Sloane's voice carried on the busy street and they increased their pace.

"What the hell- why isn't Rhomy at the house? _Where I left her_." Dean snapped glaring at the phone, his keys already in hand.

"She didn't…" Riel muttered but he had a bad feeling.

"You know she did." Tahan assured. They both knew Rhomy, knew exactly what she'd do.

_"__She thought he'd be there."_ Sloane added just as they came up to the Impala.

"Make sure you seal the house against them." Riel ordered as he slid into the back seat with Tahan. He hung up and dialed his Dad hoping to get an answer.

"What are you talking about?" Sam questioned as Dean pulled into the street and headed towards the cemetery.

"My Grandmother seals the house against the enemy." Riel answered getting the voicemail. He hung up and tried Rhomy but hers didn't even ring, it just beeped ready for him to leave a message.

"You've seen her and Gramps take their evening walks? Its not just exercise." Tahan assured. Sam still looked confused which annoyed Riel.

"Look, we can't really have rock salt lining our property line or in the window sills and doors. Not very practically and it invites questions." Riel snapped more worried about his sister and Father than he wanted to admit.

"The girls have been taking turns with us, sealing the house since… the wake." Tahan added with a side glance at his cousin. They'd wanted to say it was due to the hunters being in the house but they couldn't be sure that's why the seals were always broken. "Too many people coming and going from our home."

"Rhomy said her apartment was safe." Dean glanced in the rearview mirror catching Riel's attention.

"All our homes are sealed. We make sure." Tahan assured.

"That's why we reacted like that." Riel added, his eyes locked with Dean and it was clear he was talking about the fights.

Dean nodded, focusing on the street. He didn't blame them for jumping to conclusions and acting. It was usually the safest reaction if you wanted to stay alive, though sometimes questioning was the smarter option.

"She still shouldn't have left." Dean grumbled loud enough they heard him.

"She's with my Dad." Riel said but he was worried too.

**W**

Rhomy heard her name but it took her a second to figure out who it was calling her. She blinked, seeing blurry images and winced at the pounding headache.

"Are you alright?"

"Dad?" Rhomy mumbled blinking up at him. She wondered what she was doing lying on the lawn a second before everything clicked and she jerked upright. "Drake!" But he was lying on the ground a few feet away, crying. Her Father was busy with a demon, his armor keeping it at bay. She got up touching her temple and coming away with a smudge of blood.

Judson spared his daughter a glance before turning his full attention to the demon. He spoke the words easily, after so many years they weren't difficult to remember though he found it a little harder to stomach the sight of people dying. Black smoke poured out of the man's mouth and he dropped to the ground.

"They're all dead." Rhomy whispered looking around at the four bodies. The blond demon was nowhere in sight.

"I couldn't finish her." Judson admitted shaking his gray head. Gently he took Rhomy's face in his hands and examined her forehead. She had blood seeping from a small gash in her temple and his jaw clenched. "Haven't I told you to duck?" He demanded.

"I'm fine, Dad."

"Did you forget how to block, Rhomilly?" He frowned, more worried than angry though he wanted to smack Drake around for daring to hit his little girl, let alone a woman.

"Daddy… it was Drake." Rhomy shrugged. She hadn't expected him to attack her; she hadn't paid him any attention once she'd seen the demon. All she'd thought of was Sawyer and Aislyn growing up without parents. If Drake had made the deal… "I just…"

"Don't _ever_ loose your focus." Judson reprimanded. He pulled Rhomy into his chest worried. He didn't want to bury his daughter as well. "You _always_ pay attention. Understand?"

"Always." Rhomy nodded assuring him.

Judson drew a heavy breath putting her at arms length and scowling at the blood smearing her temple. Her eyes widened, shock and fear-

"Dad!" Rhomy's grip tightened on his jacket but Judson pushed her back as he turned. "DAD!"

The bright red blossom of blood soaked the shirt, her scream echoed through the cemetery and Drake's blacked out eyes turned to her.

"The Key."

All Rhomy could see was her Father's hand clutched around Drake's wrist, the knife imbedded into his chest. There was blood- too much blood and the knife glinted under the faint moon a second before it slashed across Drake's throat.

"The Key. Or you won't have any left." The cloud of black spewed and both men crumpled to the grass.

Rhomy jerked, her limbs feeling stiff and uncoordinated. She dropped beside her Father, hands trembling as she hesitated. She couldn't see through the tears burning in her eyes and then she was pressing down on his chest.

"Daddy… Daddy…" she choked on a sob. "Daddy, please don't leave…" but nothing stopped the rasping breath, the blood choking him, spilling from his mouth-. "TAMRYN! HELP ME!"

Rhomy looked up, at the starry night and screamed again for her angel. They would help, they'd heal him, it was in their power…

"Please… Dad!" Rhomy's voice broke and her cries became indistinguishable.

"Rhomilly!"

"What the hell happened?"

"Rhom!"

She didn't hear any of them. She didn't see them, couldn't process anything but the unstaring eyes that held her spellbound.

Riel dropped to his knees, eyes locked on their Father's body, the blood on his chest-.

"Oh, God." Tahan breathed. Shock relieved him of any breath in his body at what he saw. He shook his head but even that didn't change the scene; Rhomy's bloody hands, the red stain on his uncle's dress shirt-.

"They're dead." Sam noted, the four bodies lay prone on the ground and Drake- his throat was slit and blood had soaked his chest but the man was still gurgling, trying to speak… There was nothing to be done for him.

"Rhomy…" Dean knelt behind her, his voice a soft murmur in her ear as he wrapped both arms around her. The worry that had held him captive on the crazy drive to the cementery loosened slightly. He tried moving her away but she shoved him off and Dean gave up at the second attempt. He felt helpless, angry because he couldn't do anything for her. She was hurting and there was nothing he could say to make it better…

"Dad…" Riel muttered shaking his head. It was unbelieveable. Judson was dead, his Dad… and now they were alone. Their parents were both dead and for what? Because they'd been God's Soldiers? What was the point! "Dad."

The flutter of wings and the gust of wind snapped Riel's cold eyes to the angel taking in the scene of death.

"You." Riel got up, jaw clenched and jabbed a finger to the ground, to where his sister was huddled over their dead Father. "Fix it."

The angel was silent, his eyes just as sad as always. Rhomy looked up, her face tear stained…

"I did what you asked of me." Her voice was soft, like a confused child unsure of why they were being punished. "I left the box for them like you wanted. I haven't questioned _anything_…Please."

"Cas!" Dean snapped tearing his gaze away from the pathetic figure. Something burned inside him at seeing Rhomy like that. The pleading note in her tone was foreign, not worthy of her, of the woman he'd come to know…

"I've done everything asked of me. Please… Please…"

Castiel studied her. His head tilted slightly, eyes narrowing just a little. _Grief._ She was drenched with it. _Despair._ It was there, in her eyes and pose… _Hope_.

Cas was amazed to see she still believed... He drew in a breath and straightened.

"Cas!" Dean yelled because it was the least the feathered fucks could do after everything Rhomy's family had given up.

"No." Castiel said turning to Dean. There was silence, incredulity spread over Dean's features quickly replaced by anger.

"NO?" Riel echoed. His voice was pitched low, shoulders hunched and Tahan knew his cousin wasn't thinking, wasn't going to calm down…

"What do you mean, 'No'?" he demanded taking a menacing step towards the angel. "My family hasn't said NO in _five GENRATIONS!_"

Tahan flinched at the loud roar from his cousin.

"We've made up for him!" Rhomilly chimed in. She glared at Castiel, getting to her feet and then Tamryn was there. Her gentle hand rested on Riel's shoulder and some of his rage burned off like mist.

"Why didn't you come!" Rhomy accused. "Why!"

Tamryn shook her head. "I was not permitted."

"Take them and go." Castiel ordered and Dean found the sad eyes resting on him. They were alight with something else, a cold resolve and it was unnerving, how easily they could move on…

"What?" Sam questioned.

"Now." Cas turned away, eyes on the ground and the bodies.

"You take it!" Rhomy yelled.

"Rhom…" Tahan grabbed her arm but she pulled away from him.

"Take your key!" she grasped at her wrist, fumbling with the rosary wrapped around it. She scratched herself but didn't care. All she wanted was to get it off; she didn't want anything from them, not if they couldn't do that one simple thing. "Here!" Rhomy flung the bloody rosary at Castiel. It bounced off his chest harmlessly but he didn't pick it up.

They'd healed her, Castiel had done that so why not Judson? Why was he any different? He'd done his part, had followed their commands without question…

Still, Castiel only stared back. Silent. Neither angel had any power to change what happened. Judson had done his part…when it had been his duty.

Sam stared in shock.

_'__That__'__s it?__'_

That was the key the demons were after? And the entire time it had been staring at him, right under his nose…

"Rhomy." Dean suddenly felt unsure. The angels weren't making any move to retrieve the key. He wasn't sure Rhomy had done the right thing in tossing it at them. He glanced around, at the empty cemetery hoping there weren't any demons around just then because…

"Gram's rosary?" Tahan stared at the familiar piece of jewelry. He'd seen it plenty of times; Aunt Romela had worn it on her wedding day… There were pictures of Sydony wearing it on her wedding day as well, and of Calida… It made sense. All the women in their family who took up the burden- that was it.

_'__The Key__…'_

"Uncle Ezra, Aunt Gisela, my cousin-!" Riel glared at the angels, his tone accusing. "They died for that? For some jewelry!"

"No." Tamryn intervened in her soft voice but that only angered the siblings more.

"This is the key to the last seal." Castiel stated drawing their attention. "The place where Lucifer is held."

**W**

The big house felt…gloomy. Everyone walked around on silent feet, heads hanging, still surprised by the events of the evening. They'd just buried two family members; Prudence and Ceana… it didn't seem possible there would be two more funerals.

"My poor kids…" Sydony whispered hoarsely. Beside her, Gareth lay a comforting arm over her shoulders. There was nothing any of them could do, not for the little ones who'd have to be told in the morning… they were orphans now. Both parents gone, it wasn't fair but it was done.

"My girl…" Sydony shook her head, sad old eyes locked on the young woman curled into the corner of the couch with her brother. At that moment they looked the same as when their Mother had died.

"They'll get through this, love." Gareth assured casting a sad glance at his grandchildren. "They've done it before and they'll do it again."

"Look at them, Gareth." Sydony urged, her tone just a little angry. "Look at my kids, their hands…" because neither of them had washed Judson's blood off. They hadn't spoken to anyone, hadn't allowed anyone near them, neither letting go of the other…

"It'll be alright." Gareth promised but his expression was tinged with worry.

"Excuse me."

Gareth looked up, trying to find a reassuring smile for Dean and managing a grimace at best. They were both uncomfortable.

"I…" Dean had no idea what to say. He'd been too late to do anything and that made him feel useless especially around Rhomy. She hadn't spoken to him, not in the car, not when they arrived, nothing. And she hadn't left her brother's side.

"We'll get her back on track, son." Gareth assured. "She'll go on, just give her some time to grieve."

Dean nodded, hands slipping into his jacket pockets. His fingers closed around the rosary; he'd tried to clean it, poured some water on it but somehow it still felt…dirty.

_'__It__'__s the one thing keeping Lucifer locked up.__'_

He should've felt … relief. He had in his hand the one thing the demons needed to bust out Lucifer, the one seal absolutely necessary to free the devil… No matter what seals the demons broke now, as long as this one stayed out of their hands Lucifer wasn't going to get out.

"This…" Dean pulled out his hand, the rosary gleaming under the lights. He wasn't sure what to do with it, and he hesitantly held it out to them. It seemed like the right thing to do though he was reluctant to let the key out of his hands. "I picked it up. Seemed like the thing to do…"

"Good." Gareth nodded but he made no move to take it from him.

"So," Dean turned his hand over, letting the cross hang down, expecting the old man to take it. They'd been holding on to it, keeping it out of the demons clutches for over five generations…

_'__Who else can better protect it?'_Dean wondered. Hadn't he lost the Colt…

"That's not ours, son." Gareth shook his head, a sad smile ghosting across his face. Sydony reached up, the tip of her finger touching the cross and setting it to sway. She looked up at Dean and he could see the weight of her years reflected in their depths.

"This is your time. You and Rhomy."

The surprised expression on his face turned into a frown. He didn't see where they got that idea and then he remembered the conversations he'd had with Rhomy. The things he'd learned about the family and why it was only the women who took over the key when it came time. How each of them were never alone in the task, how they'd all found a 'soul mate', someone to help-

_'__Son of a bitch!__'_

"She thinks I'm pretty." He didn't realize the words had left his mouth but he couldn't help thinking of how Rhomy had described him. The sound of her voice and the sad shine in her dark eyes as she spoke about- _him_…

"She's right." Sydony agreed with a soft smile.

"They always are." Gareth assured with a wry chuckle.

All Dean could think about was how Rhomy said she'd already met her future husband.

_'__Me. I'm him. I'm the __–__ me__…'_

The flare of panic subsided and all he felt was a sense of relief. Because with her it was easy to just be. With Rhomy he didn't have to pretend, he didn't have to keep a wall around what he was thinking or feeling… she didn't judge him. Rhomy… she made things better, everything was better with her around. Except…

Why?

Why was it him?

Why did Cas put Rhomy with him? What was the real reason, the catch- because it was never simple with the pigeons. 'They' had never let him be happy, not really. All the angels had done was screw him over, one too many times for this to be as easy as it looked. Dean wasn't willing to play their game; he wasn't going to be their bitch even if Rhomy was the bait being dangled in front of his nose.

_'__Damn them.__'_

**W**


	17. The Innocent

**The Innocent**

**_The Lord is near the broken hearted._**

He'd been standing in front of her door not sure if he should knock but he didn't want to just leave without telling her. The past week had been…

"Dean."

He turned already smoothing the scowl off his face as Riel came up behind him. No one other than Riel had made it past the door. Neither of her grandparents and certainly not the cousins. Rhomy had shut everyone out, even Dean…

"We're leaving." He said expecting relief on the guys face and not the frown. "We have…there's some things we have to take care of."

"Why are you standing out here then?" Riel's tone was quieter, less angry than it had been when warning Dean to be careful of his sister. She'd barely said a word and even when they'd held the wake Rhomy didn't say much to anyone. She didn't bother to repeat the 'story' they'd come up with that even made Drake look good.

"Good question." Dean grumbled. "Rhomy hasn't said a word to me since-."

_'__Since we found her in the cemetery.__'_

"I know she's been…cold-."

"Don't." Dean shook his head moving away from the door. "She's got reason-."

"I know that." Riel snapped. "Look, all I'm saying is right now she's not…she isn't-." he huffed, annoyed. "I know what she's supposed to be doing, ok. I know."

"You mean the feathered fucks?" Dean frowned. "I don't want her anywhere near them and if not talking to me and staying locked in her room is what it takes… hey." He shrugged, accepting but not happy.

"So you know." Riel studied Dean, noticed the slight shift of his shoulders and the uncomfortable air. The hunter had been looking at his sister with unusual intensity the past few days. Dean had kept his distance and at first Riel had thought it was because of…circumstances but more and more he'd begun to suspect there was more behind the looks. "Yeah. You do know…well. I guess they could've done her worse than you."

Dean frowned not sure how to take it though he wanted to be offended by the remark. Except Riel was accepting Dean's role, what he'd been expected to comply with once Rhomy was at his side, only…

"They could've done better." Dean corrected in a quiet tone. He wasn't supposed to be the hero, not now, not for Rhomy and he certainly didn't want to have all the responsibility he was carrying around- krap! It _was_ his. He couldn't keep Sammy alive and then he went and sold his soul to get baby brother back. Then went to hell and couldn't keep it together until rescue arrived, no, Dean gave in, gave up, caved and the first seal was broken. Now he was supposed to keep the rest of them closed so the devil didn't come out to play… yeah, it was all his. The fate of the world rested on his shoulders and how over-the-top-dramatic-and-Saturday-movie-special was that sounding like?

"Man," Riel breathed a heavy sigh slightly annoyed and shook his head, dark hair falling in his eyes as he did so. "You're such a sufrido- actually you guys are perfect for each other. Just as mopey and whiny when things don't go your way. Yeah, go on, get pissed but you know that bitchin' isn't going to change anything and its not going to help you get through what's coming."

Gabriel made sense, even if he could've been nicer about saying so. Either way, Dean pulled himself to his full height and would've stepped past Riel except for the palm at his chest.

"This way." Riel said tilting his head to the door he opened. "She won't kick you out." He assured seeing Dean's uncertain expression. Indecision was quickly replaced by resolution and the blond started forward. "Just remember, I'm out here. No funny krap, Dean. I don't care if God himself says you're ok."

Dean frowned at the blatant implication but Riel gave a quick smile and closed the door on him.

Dean took a breath and faced the room, it was the first time he'd been in there and the first thing he noticed was the soft cream color of the walls, all of which were covered in a pale design of swirling lines. The damask drapes on her windows were closed and the only source of light was the fancy lamp on a delicate looking table. The whole room was just like her apartment, a mix of antiques and modern pieces- and there in a corner he saw a cool looking leather chair, sort of like a throne with a mauve throw hanging off the side. It looked comfortable and he had no trouble picturing her curled up in there with a book…

"Rhomy." He called slowly approaching the bed but the small figure didn't move. At the foot, Dean could see she was asleep and he almost turned back to the door… The last thing she needed was him. She had her family now; they'd keep an eye on her…

_"__Protect her.__"_

Yeah, the echo of Cas' voice only pissed him off. What did those feathered fucks expect him to do now? Was he supposed to just bow down and accept this- accept Rhomy…?

Dean went around the bed and looked at her. She was dreaming about something, he knew it from the slight furrowing of her brow… Had she been given a choice in this? Did she want him to-.

_'__What__'__s the point?__'_

Why even consider it when the apocalypse was right friggin' there, right at their door-.

"This is krap." Dean muttered taking a step away from Rhomy and running both hands through his hair. Under any other circumstances he wouldn't think twice about it- okay maybe he'd think twice but in the end Dean knew what the answer would be, _he knew it_. The certainty is what hurt, knowing what he wanted and what he had to do- "It's never easy, right? They can't ever give us a break."

He looked at her again, still sleeping and decided just this once he'd be the fool.

"Rhomy." He called her name again, this time running his fingers lightly over her cheek and through the loose waves. She barely shifted but the frown eased from her expression. "Wake up sweetheart." He murmured close to her ear. She shifted, turning towards the sound of his voice and the softly mumbled question was accompanied with a couple of blinks before she opened her eyes and looked up at him. "Hey."

Rhomy closed her eyes and drew in a breath. He felt her hand clutch at his jacket and then she pulled. Dean went easily, not fighting her and Rhomy wrapped her free arm around his shoulders.

"I'm sorry." Her husky voice whispered past his ear. "I'm so sorry, Dean."

"Don't be. There's nothing to apolog-."

"I shut you out and pushed you away and I'm sorry, Dean." She cut in. "I don't want- I don't-."

Dean slid in beside her, sitting down and kept quiet, just holding on…

"I know." He said quietly after a moment. He knew what she felt, hated that she'd seen it all go down and was relieved she'd been spared but he knew what she was feeling. "They keep telling you its going to get better, that you wont miss him as much in time, that you'll…" what? Remember the good times and all that krap… well, that was all it was, krap. Dean trailed his fingers through her hair absently. "It doesn't go away, missing them. No matter what, you always-. You feel their absence. Doesn't matter how much time goes by." Hell, it didn't even matter if you were pissed at them because in the end they just weren't there anymore.

"He was scolding me." Rhomy murmured then chuckled softly at the memory. "Asked if I'd forgotten to block… It came up behind him, Dean." She looked up and her eyes were bright with tears but there was a flash of something else in their depths. "It used Drake and suckered us. And I couldn't pull my Dad out of the way, he wouldn't let me-."

"It wasn't your fault." Dean stated harshly.

"Yeah, it was. Because I've kept the damn key. Its all they want, had I given it to them Pru and Cea would be alive, Sawyer and Aislyn would have their parents, they wouldn't be orphans now, they'll grow up without a Mom and Dad and that's on me. There's no one else to blame Dean, nobody. Not God and not his angels, they just do as they're told- like me." Her rant lost fire and she sagged against him. "I did what they asked."

"So stop." Dean said and it sounded so easy. Just stop listening, stop doing anything and everything they asked of her, stop….

"No…" Rhomy shook her head, there were people depending on her, innocent people that would die, children like Sawyer and Aislyn who'd be left orphans… Other families- and what did they matter to Rhomy when her family was being decimated and the angels did nothing? They wouldn't help her…

"Then question all of it." Dean snapped pushing her away until he could look at her face. "Don't obey blindly, make them work for your co-operation, make them ask instead of just ordering, hell- demand shit in return but _don__'__t_…give in. Don't."

Rhomy sat quietly, brown eyes studying him and she could see why they wanted him, why they needed Dean to do this.

"What is it?" she asked softly and just as quickly Dean closed himself off. The warmth and fire in his eyes was contained behind a blank wall and she touched her hand to his cheek before thinking about it.

"We have to go." Dean replied. He grabbed her hand and held it in his. "Bobby called and… we got some things to take care of."

"Ok." Rhomy drew in a breath and nodded. She started to get up except Dean held her back.

"No. It's just Sam and me, Rhomy. You stay here, stay safe-."

"You can't leave me behind." Rhomy cut in shaking her head. "I'm- I'll-."

"Stay here, Rhom." Dean insisted. She wasn't ready to go anywhere, not so soon after all the dying but she was already protesting and on impulse Dean closed the small distance between them, hands cupping her face and pressed his lips to hers.

Rhomy drew in a startled breath. The kiss was unexpected, he'd never tried before and there had been plenty of opportunity. Still, the soft pressure of his mouth on hers, the slight tug of his hands drawing her closer… she felt warm all over and lay her palm on his chest, leaning into him.

Dean hushed the voice in his head telling him to stop. That was the last thing he wanted to do now that she was in his arms. Whatever hell came next Dean was sure of one thing and that was this. Right now, in that moment he was ok-

"Yo," Riel's voice cut across the room. "What'd I say about you trying any funny business, Dean?"

_'__Oh, yeah. Big brother is pissed. Again.__'_ Dean thought and smirked.

Rhomy felt it and then he was pulling away… Rhomy fisted his shirt and pulled him back for one more uncaring if Riel was standing in her room watching them.

"Rhomilly." Riel snapped and when Dean pulled _her_ in for another kiss he strode across the room intent on yanking the Hunter off his sister's bed and out of the room.

"Back off Rie." Rhomy warned flailing her arm in his general direction as she kissed Dean again.

"What-, quit making out in front of me!" Riel demanded shoving his arms between them and finally separating the two.

"Then get out of my room." Rhomy calmly ordered while Dean sat back and wore that wolfish grin that only meant trouble.

"You." Riel jabbed a finger in Dean's direction and then over his shoulder to the door. "Out."

Dean chuckled but got up and calmly walked to the door.

"Gabriel, you had better have a good reason for kicking him out of here." Rhomy warned in the quiet tone Dean recognized. He closed the door behind him not at all sorry for any of it.

"Should've kissed her a long time ago." Dean muttered as he descended the stairs.

**W**

Dean scowled at the ceiling. Bad enough he was dealing with angels- the pigeons were real and of course he was responsible for this disaster they were calling the apocalypse but the clincher? It was all in black and white, right there for the entire world to read. Every little detail; thoughts and…

"Stupid angels and their friggin' prophets."

But as disturbing as that discovery had been, the krap that weirded him out the most were those friggin' fan sites, those Wincest fics…

Dean shuddered, not that he had a problem because, well hell, where you got it was your business all together but… It was Sam for kripes sakes! They were brothers, tied by blood-

_'__Gross. That__'__s just wrong__…__completely disturbing.__'_

"Hey," Sam spoke up and set down the last book in the series he'd been reading. "You think she knew about these?" he waved the paperback with the bare-chested, long-haired model on the cover.

Green eyes narrowed dangerously but Sam's smirk didn't diminish in the least. He was having fun teasing his brother, even if the books bugged the fuck out of him too. Dean flopped back on the pillows and closed his eyes hoping fervently that Rhomy had absolutely no idea the books existed.

"I'm gonna kill Chuck."

**W**

_'__My God, my God, why have you forsaken me? Why are you so far from saving me, so far from the words of my groaning?'_

"Its time Rhom."

She stiffened, refused to look up from her book but the page in front of her hadn't change in the past hour. All she'd done was think and wish that Dean hadn't left so soon and being angry with him for leaving without her. Of course she understood why but she didn't like it any better. She wasn't a child and she certainly didn't see what difference it made where she mourned her Father. One place was as good as another and being with Dean was a lot better than staying locked in her room the past week.

"You can't be pissed at God when you've known the risks all along." Riel grabbed the foot rest and set it in front of her. Sitting on it put him eye to eye with Rhomy, even if she stubbornly refused to acknowledge his presence. He was telling the truth and Rhomy didn't want to hear any of it.

"Yeah, it hurts." He agreed. "Doesn't make any sense why-. Look, cant…why can't you just see the good?"

Rhomy flicked her eyes at him, slightly narrowed and full of anger.

"Mom and Dad are finally together, Rho. They're with each other… and we aren't alone."

No, they weren't alone but they were also grown, they'd grown up with their parents… Sawyer and Aislyn wouldn't get that chance.

_'__But now trouble comes to you, and you are discouraged; it strikes you, and you are dismayed.'_

Yeah, because it wasn't fair- they weren't being fair…

**W**

"They waver." She was certain of it.

"We obey." He knew what he was supposed to do. Yet Castiel had doubts and he was beginning to question…

"Her faith… she is breaking, Castiel." Tamryn warned. "Her belief is flaggin. She blames us for their deaths-."

"Because we did not interfere." He corrected.

Tamryn nodded acquiescence.

"She will understand and obey. It is their duty." Castiel intoned but he had doubts.

**W**

There was nothing but ashes left of the youngest Winchester. One more body to add on the long list of casualties racking up-

Dean clenched his jaw against the churning rage he felt roiling in his gut. Adam had been defenseless; unaware of what was out there, what wanted them dead or in hell… Now the kid was dead, because of them, because of who he was- a Winchester-

The cell rang; strains of _Breakaway_ were muffled by his jeans.

Rhomy.

That was her second call in the past four hours. Just hearing her voice… Dean stared at the cell phone in his hand. He didn't remember taking it out of his pocket and then it stopped and a moment later his voicemail chimed.

No, he couldn't talk to her, not yet, not when she'd be able to hear the anger in his voice and know something was wrong. She'd ask him and he'd want to tell her all of it, he would… Hell, maybe Rhomy already knew what was wrong and she was worried about him…

Dean clicked the keys and sent a short text, just so she knew he was still alive.

That was all he could manage for now….

**W**

"The news. The news ain't good." Bobby muttered as he walked in the room.

"This is what Rufus called about? 'Key West sees ten species go extinct'." He questioned looking at the papers Bobby handed over.  
"Yep. Plus Alaska. Fifteen-man fishing crew all stricken blind, cause unknown. New York, teacher goes postal, locks the door, kills exactly sixty-six kids. All this in a single day. I looked them up. There's no doubt about it. They're all seals. Breaking. Fast."

It took a minute for all of that to sink in and to stamp down the rush of panic that filled him.  
"How many are left?" Dean finally asked.  
"Who knows? Can't be many. Where the hell are your angel pals?" Bobby questioned.  
"You tell me." Because they sure as hell weren't telling him where they were hanging out while the world went down the drain.  
"I'm just wondering." But he didn't elucidate.  
"What?"  
"The apocalypse being nigh and all...is now really the best time to be having this little domestic drama of ours?" he questioned hoping the boy would see- that he'd change course and just stop for a minute to breathe instead of ignoring things…  
"What do you mean?" Dean's defenses were up, starting to show…  
"Well, I don't like this any more than you do, but Sam can kill demons. He's got a shot at stopping Armageddon."

Dean couldn't believe what he was hearing. Bobby siding with Sam? Saying his addiction was a good thing, that they should use-  
"So what? Sacrifice Sam's life, his soul, for the greater good? Is that what you're saying? Times are bad, so let's use Sam as a nuclear warhead?"  
Bobby knew he'd botched it and he shook his head. "Look, I know you hate me for suggesting it. I hate me for suggesting it. I love that boy like a son. All I'm saying is maybe he's here right now instead of on the battlefield because we love him too much."

The silence was broken by the approaching car. Both men stopped their staring contest and headed towards the door and window. It was Dean who recognized the car and his scowl was in place as he stomped towards the front door.

"You know who's comin'?" Bobby asked still reaching for the shotgun.

"Yeah." Was the short reply followed by the slam of his screen door and the muttered curse.

Bobby came out just as Rhomy jumped out of the passenger side, a soft smile on her face as she came towards them.

"Hi." She waved a hand looking at Bobby.

"Well, um, come inside." Bobby smiled though it dimed a little at Dean's look but the old hunter wasn't going to worry about the boys feelings. With Rhomy here maybe they'd get Dean to see reason. He headed inside anyway.

"You should've stayed home." Dean stated, more upset than he realized as the screen door closed behind him.

"I'm going to re-word that into an 'I missed you'." Rhomy skipped up the steps and hugged him. The top of her head didn't reach his chin even standing on her toes.

Dean leaned into her, both arms wrapping around her and he drew in a heavy breath. He relaxed just a bit; "I did miss you."

Rhomy squeezed him, happy he'd managed to whisper the words.

"Ahem."

"My escorts are nagging." Rhomy noted with a hint of annoyance. "You wouldn't believe the plane ride." She muttered under her breath before pulling away from Dean and facing her cousins.

"Ok. We officially hand her over to you." Laz tipped his imaginary hat and grinned.

"Yeah, good luck." Joel quipped.

"She is a handful." Franco agreed leaning on the driver side door. "Get her bag." He ordered and Joel moved to the trunk.

"They were annoying." Rhomy protested looking up at Dean. He snorted a chuckle and draped his arm over her shoulders walking towards the cousins with her. She noted the tension had eased a little from his features but it wasn't completely gone.

"You'll find out she's just as bad." Franco assured with a knowing grin.

"Any trouble getting here?" Dean asked watching the cousins turn serious instantly.

"Not anything we couldn't take care of." Lazaro assured.

"Yeah, we're not Hunters but we take care of business." Joel chimed in handing over Rhomy's duffel.

"Quit it," she ordered. "Now he thinks we ran into some demons." She turned to Dean. "Which, we certainly did not. It was a quiet trip, no sign of them at all."

"She's right." Lazaro agreed. "They didn't bother us, don't know why." He shrugged.

"Ok, we got a schedule boys." Franco stepped away from the SUV. Rhomy moved towards him only for Laz to grab her in a hug.

"Stay out of trouble." He urged letting go and then Joel shoved Franco out of the way.

"Too slow, coz." He smirked and winced at Rhomy's elbow jab. "Answer your cell, Rho. You don't want us all coming to check on you-."

"Oh please." Rhomy sighed shoving him away. "Any excuse to get in trouble is good enough for you."

"Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere." Franco assured with a steady look at his younger cousin who made a face.

"Be careful on the road, Franco."

"Hey now." He smiled at her. "You'll get old worrying so much about us. You concentrate on the task. Let us take care of the rest."

Rhomy held on to Franco a little longer, worry and fear made her wish they didn't have to leave. With them out of her sight…she didn't know where the demons would come from but they had threatened to kill her family. They wanted the key and she'd promised to keep it safe and Sydony hadn't let her leave it at the house.

_"__Its your responsibility, Rhomilly. No matter what happens, which of us dies…Your duty is to guard this key."_

But Rhomy didn't have to wear it. She wouldn't, not anymore. She'd leave it in the small box buried in her duffel.

"I'll tell Grandmother we left you in good hands." Franco stepped back and held out a hand towards Dean. "We'll see you, cousin."

Dean shook hands with Franco, uncomfortable.

"Yeah," Joel called out. "Welcome to the family, Dean."

"Cant wait for 'Guy's Night' after this is over." Laz agreed grinning widely.

"You leave Dean alone." Rhomy warned. "We can stay away from them." She assured Dean who looked confused and just a little disconcerted by the easy acceptance. They knew nothing about him except for what they'd seen and yet they were already making plans... It was weird and Dean shied away from the warm feelings he was getting just thinking of belonging somewhere, to have a family again-

"He gets initiated no matter what you say, Rhom." Franco chuckled getting into the drivers side. "He's family."

**W**

He'd stopped yelling at least.

_'__O my God, I cry out by day, but you do not answer, by night, and am not silent.'_

She was worried, because nothing she'd said had made him change course but she couldn't agree with Bobby.

Sam wasn't alright, he was in pain, suffering the consequences of his choices but nothing was going to stop Dean from trying to help Sam. That's why Dean kept yelling for Castiel, calling the angel- Rhomy could hear the churning emotions in his voice as he called for them; worry, despair, hurt…

She stamped down the anger rising inside her. She had to let it go, had to reconcile…

"You got ass-reamed in heaven but it was not of import?"

She heard Dean and shook her head at his words. Why was it he baited the angel knowing he was going to need his help? And even then, Dean couldn't completely hide the underlying tone of defeat in his voice.  
"Dean, I can't. I'm sorry. Get to the reason you really called me. It's about Sam, right?"

The silence was unbearable but Rhomy stayed back, unable to see them, unwilling to step forward.  
"Can he do it? Kill Lilith, stop the apocalypse?"  
"Possibly, yes. But as you know, he'd have to take certain steps."  
"Crank up the hell-blood regimen."

She winced hearing the sarcasm in his voice. She could picture him clearly, the mocking tilt of his head and the blazing anger in the green eyes. Rhomy wanted to be there, beside him-  
"Consuming the amount of blood it would take to kill Lilith would change your brother forever. Most likely, he would become the next creature that you would feel compelled to kill. There's no reason this would have to come to pass, Dean. We believe it's you, Dean, not your brother. The only question for us is whether you're willing to accept it. Stand up and accept your role. You are the one who will stop it."  
Rhomy gripped the rusted metal of the junked car, her knuckles white as she listened to Castiel. He was giving Dean a way to save Sam and like a good brother she had no doubt Dean would do it. But she didn't want him to. More than ever, Rhomy wanted to take back everything she'd said to Dean, all her persuasive arguments about how they were meant to do certain things in life, how they had a purpose, a role to play-

"If I do this, Sammy doesn't have to?"

_'__Please don__'__t.__'_ Rhomy closed her eyes and waited, willing him to walk away now. If only she were stronger… she'd walk out there, tell Castiel to flit away and play with himself because he certainly wasn't doing much good-  
"If it gives you comfort to see it that way."  
"God, you're a dick these days."

Rhomy heartily agreed with him. The angels weren't helping them at all, they weren't doing anything to stop this, not with all their in-fighting and the backstabbing-  
"Fine, I'm in."

Rhomy pressed her back against the cold metal and bit her lip. She wanted to shake Dean and tell him not to give in. Where was all his conviction- his belief that God and the angels were nothing but liars? Why agree?  
"You give yourself over wholly to the service of God and his angels?"  
"Yeah, exactly."  
"Say it."

_'__Don__'__t do it. Please don__'__t.__'_  
"I give myself over wholly to serve God and you guys."  
"You swear to follow his will and his word as swiftly and obediently as you did your own father's?"  
"Yes, I swear. Now what?"

Even in his anger, Dean agreed. She didn't feel any satisfaction, didn't like how he came about to accept his role. It wasn't right, and it wasn't supposed to feel like that, like forcefully putting on a collar- submitting…

Rhomy headed back to the house.

**W**

Dean trudged towards the back door. His steps were slow-tired, hands shoved deep into his pockets and staring at the ground. It's why he didn't see Rhomy until he started up the steps and she stood.

"What are you doing out here?" Dean questioned and had to clear his throat because his voice had come out raspy.

"Waiting."

He glanced over his shoulder, back at the junk yard then at her but she said nothing about his conversation with Cas. The silence lengthened making him uncomfortable and then Rhomy slipped her hand in his and sat down again.

"This, it's just a rough patch, Dean." Rhomy said quietly as he sat beside her. She curled into his side, both arms slipping around his waist and holding on.

"Yeah." Dean agreed but he wasn't so sure and he could hear the uncertainty in her voice. He wanted to forget everything; he just needed a minute of quiet, without something demanding his attention. It felt good to have her in his arms and he rested his chin on her head. This was good, felt right and yet he still held back, still didn't accept his role, not while the angels were pulling their strings.

There were so many things Rhomy wanted to say, so many reasons why they shouldn't go along with the angels but they couldn't give up either and so she said nothing. Her shame kept her quiet, because Dean did what he had to while she'd thrown a tantrum. Yeah… that's exactly what she was doing.

**W**

The quiet was broken by the light snap as the cuffs on Sam's arms and legs fell off. He sat up slowly and the door creaked as it opened drawing his attention. It wasn't his doing, of that he was sure.

"Hello?" Sam called slowly getting off the cot and heading towards the door. "Someone here?"

Still no answer and Sam hurried out of the basement before anyone caught him. He wasn't strong enough to fight off Dean and he didn't want to be stuck in that cage.

The stairs creaked lightly even with Sam being careful not to put all his weight in the center of the planks. Once at the top he listened at the door before heading into the hall leading past the living room to the kitchen. He moved quickly, glancing into the front room as he went and stopped.

Anger surfaced quickly and before Sam knew it he was a step inside the living room staring at his brother. He was asleep, with Rhomy curled into his side… Dean had been spending his day with _her_ while Sam writhed in pain downstairs, while he was locked up and strapped down-

Sam forced himself to stand still as Dean shifted but it was only so he could wrap both arms around her…

_'__She__'__s not wearing it.__'_

He held his breath and really looked but he was sure. When Dean moved so had Rhomy and the rosary was not around her neck on either wrist. She wasn't wearing it.

_'__We need that key.__'_

Sam quickly backtracked and sure enough he found her duffel on the other side of the room, right to the kitchen entrance. He picked it up and went out onto the back porch where he dumped it out. Clothes scattered and he kicked them around, dropping to his knees and pawing frantically through them until he uncovered a small wooden box. It was a plain design with a snug lid that pulled off easily.

Sam smiled, sagged a bit then quickly pocketed the rosary before closing the box and dropping it as he leapt down the back stairs.

**W**

**

* * *

AN: Ok, so there's only two chapters left before I finish this fic. Any comments, questions, complaints...?  
**


	18. Soldiers

**Soldiers**

**_He will wipe every tear from their eyes. There will be no more death or mourning or crying or pain, for the old order of things has passed away._**

_They__'__re screaming. Pain. It vibrates in the dark, all around her. She stares at the blood on her hands, it drips from her fingers feeling sticky- her sleeves are soaked. The screams grow louder and she blinks, tearing her eyes away from her clothes which are torn. She doesn__'__t understand, they__'__re all strapped down, leather straps over their mouths and feet and wrists- she opens her mouth but there__'__s no sound, not from her. She has no voice__…_

_He walks in shadows, their cries are muffled, fearful now- afraid of him__…__ there__'__s someone else as well, someone standing in front of a long table. It__'__s arrayed with- she stares in horror at the tools; sharp spiky things, knives, blunt objects- her eyes follow the dripping rivulets that puddle around it, more blood._

_She doesn__'__t understand but she sees the blood on his hands__…_

_"__He__'__s the best.__"_

_And he smiles, like a proud Father only they aren't-_

**W**

Rhomy jerked; pushing against the warm body she'd been nestled against and sat up. The image in her mind was unreal. The bloody sight of him…

"What?" Dean rasped, automatically clutching at the couch to keep from falling on the floor. He blinked the sleepiness from his eyes and quickly surveyed the living room but there was no one else there. "What's going on?" He focused on her face, she was huddled at the opposite end, the heels of her hands pressed into her eyes and she was dragging in deep breaths. He sat up, concerned- "Rhomy?"

"Nothing." She whispered flinching from his touch but it was the image in her head- "Its nothing."

She lied.

Dean knew it, and Rhomy knew he did but nothing was going to make her tell him about the dream. Nothing could ever make her describe the dead look in his eyes, those beautiful green eyes… staring back from a blood splattered face- Nothing.

_'__They were all dead.__'_

Every one of them-even the kids… and…

_"__He__'__s the best.__"_

Sam's voice in her head. His grinning face, the gloating-

"Please." Rhomy whispered avoiding Dean's face. She couldn't look at him, couldn't see the bloody face from her dream, that haunted look… empty. Broken. Hopeless… "I- I'll go…start the coffee."

Dean let her go, surprised that she'd lie- she wasn't good at it- and they both knew it but she lied to him. Still, he wasn't going to push, wasn't going to ask what she'd been dreaming this time. He could wait until it was all on paper, when she was done drawing it in her journal… He stared after her a little longer then bent and laced up his boots wondering where Bobby was at. The old Hunter was usually up and about already and Dean headed towards the second floor stairs.

"Hey Bobby!" he called.

"He's outside, I think-." Rhomy broke off as she stared at the mess on the back porch.

"Rhom?" Dean walked into the kitchen but she ignored him and stepped outside, the door swinging shut behind her.

_'__Why are my things out here?__'_ she wondered walking slowly. She was having trouble getting her brain to figure this out and then panic set in, almost chocking her.

"No!" Rhomy dropped to her knees and frantically pawed through her scattered clothes ignoring Dean's questions.

_'__Where is it?!__"_

"What- who-. Bobby!" Dean called loudly.

"No." Rhomy grabbed the box and fumbled with the lid until it came off and still she shook both pieces _wanting_ it to be full. "Empty." It was empty and she sat staring at the wooden pieces in her hands.

"He's gone." Bobby's voice barely registered in Rhomy's mind. He swayed and grabbed at his forehead annoyed with Dean for trying to help him.

"Sam-?" Dean headed towards the house again but Bobby yanked him back.

"I said he's gone." The old Hunter repeated with a scowl.

"He did this?" Dean demanded eyeing the bruise and dried blood around Bobby's nose.

"Nah, I just like planting my face against solid objects." He replied with heavy sarcasm and glaring eyes.

"He took it."

Both men focused on her, still kneeling among her clothes and holding the empty box pieces.

"You sure-?" Dean broke off as Rhomy tossed the pieces at him.

"It's gone." She repeated with a little heat.

_'__I failed.__'_

She'd thrown her tantrum and this was the consequence of her stubborn, pigheaded, unbending…

"La regue." She murmured, disbelief in her voice. Five generations had died for that key, so many of them had kept guard…

_'__And I screwed up. I failed. Me.__'_

**W**

"So this is it." Ruby noted. She flicked the delicate looking rosary with the tip of her finger expecting some sort of reaction and pleasantly surprised when nothing happened.

"How do we destroy it?" Sam questioned dropping into the couch.

"_We_ don't." Ruby replied grinning at him. "You are not part of the process, Sammy." She leaned across the coffee table and kissed him snatching the rosary as she pulled back. "I am taking care of this one." She tossed over her shoulder moving quickly towards the door. She caught the relieved expression on his face and smirked.

_'__Yup, I certainly will take care of this.__'_

**W**

"You're wasting time arguing." Rhomy grabbed her duffel and headed towards the front door. "You can chew me out in the car."

"Go on then." Bobby urged with a frown.

"You aint helping." Dean growled but he headed out to his baby. He didn't want Rhomy along, not for this but he couldn't waste time arguing with her either. Not while Sam was likely getting dosed with demon blood.

_'__Fucking hell bitch.__'_

If he saw her, no way was he going to let the bitch get away, not after she'd hooked Sammy on demon blood.

The door slammed shut as the engine purred to life. Gravel spewed from the tires as Dean put his foot down and they rumbled towards the highway.

**W**

"Wonderful." She clapped, delighted with the trinket placed around her neck. "You know…" she turned left then right and pursed her lips. "No, I don't like this one. It doesn't show off my new key." Lilith yanked on the dress' neckline, tearing the fabric and tugging until she was out of the garment.

"Perhaps the white one…"

**W**

He'd told her to stay in the car, made her lock the doors and even left her the keys just in case… She had every intention of staying right there, she wasn't going to follow him-

Right.

Because letting him walk into the hotel on his own wasn't hard enough, just knowing that demon was with Sam…

"He can yell at me later." Rhomy muttered getting out of the car and locking the door before sprinting across the street and towards the double glass doors. It was definitely warmer inside and she made her way casually towards the bank of elevators. The man at the front desk glanced at her curiously but she smiled and kept walking like she knew where she was going. Of course, she did know.

The elevator behind Rhomy dinged and the doors slowly slid open. As she turned, the brunette in the elevator lost the smirk.

_'__She knows me.__'_

Rhomy was sure of it and without hesitation shoved her back into the elevator and followed her in.

"Cristo."

The woman jerked and her eyes blacked out. Rhomy hit the buttons uncaring of which floor she pressed so long as the doors slid shut and they were moving.

"You bitch-."

"You're the one in a stolen body." Rhomy retorted dropping into a defensive stance.

"She wasn't using it anymore." Ruby shrugged angling towards the doors Rhomy was blocking.

"Keep lying. I'm not so easy to fool." Rhomy snapped throwing a left fist and following the strike with a snap kick Ruby didn't block. "Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii,"

Ruby screamed, blacked out eyes flashing and then she lunged at Rhomy driving her into the wall. The resounding echo of the metal covered the pained grunt as Rhomy slid to the ground.

"Omnis legio-."

Ruby kicked her, the force shoving Rhomy into the corner and the words cut out in her need to get air.

"You-." Ruby panted, stepping back as she glared down at the little martyr. Hate twisted her features and she wiped the cut on her lip. "We won. You and your family…" She laughed and bent to taunt Rhomy. "We are going to kill them all."

"No-."

"Every last one!" Ruby snapped driving her foot into Rhomy's side again. "Just like your cousin, she was so easy. One phone call and she comes out- you're all so…! Putting up those damn locks. Keeping us out- you know its not-."

"You. You killed them…" Rhomy rasped, wincing at the ache in her side but knowing for certain why Pru and Cea were dead hurt worse.

"Oh… we did more than that." Ruby smirked. "The little one screamed…mmm."

Rhomy grabbed the vial in her pocket, kept it clenched in her hand and glared at the demon.

"I'd like to kill you in front of Dean, watch him while you scream and beg and bleed all over…"

"Shut up." Rhomy snapped.

"Sore spot?" Ruby taunted kneeling down and grabbing Rhomy by her throat. She squeezed earning a soft gurgle from the little soldier. "I'm curious." She leaned in closer, studying Rhomy's expression. "Sammy, now he's all…mmm, good for a hard ride if you get my drift. Real nice on the eyes, all that rippling muscle and flesh…yeah. Real nice but… well. There's Dean."

Rhomy glared at the demon, one hand grabbing onto its wrist.

"You… haven't you fucked him yet?" Ruby tisked, shaking her head. "He looks as though he'd be great fuck. All rough- exactly how I like it."

Rhomy flicked the lid from the vial and tossed the contents into Ruby's face shoving at the demon who fell back screaming and clawing at the stinging skin. The elevator stopped while Rhomy tried to drag in a breath.

"Omnis congregatio," she wheezed as Ruby scrambled to her feet. "Eet secta diabolica-." Rhomy lashed out with her foot as Ruby lunged for the open doors. She got her leg making her fall but the elevator doors slid shut between them. "NO!"

Frustrated and angry Rhomy kicked the doors then lay back but the pain in her side wasn't going away just because she wanted to. Getting up wasn't so easy but she did and pushed the right button. They'd only stopped two floors down and the doors opened to another carbon copy of the previous hall ways. She stepped out favoring her left side when Sam came around the corner.

"Sam."

He looked up, new bruises forming on his face and the smear of blood on his lip not completely wiped away. Anger was the dominant emotion, closely followed by hurt and Rhomy knew their conversation hadn't gone well. There was a darkness to him, his eyes full of shadow-

"Sam, what- where's your brother?" she asked stepping in his way, avoiding the subject of his bruised face or mention of what he must have been doing to look...

"Move." Sam ordered glaring down at her, hands clenched into fists.

"Stop and think, Sam." Rhomy begged. "You already know this isn't right, please turn back. Go to your brother, talk to him-."

"MOVE!" Sam yelled but Rhomy grabbed his arm as he tried to walk past.

"You can't let them have the key-."

Sam yanked his arm out of her grip, pushing her away and rushed down the hall towards the stairs.

Rhomy drew in a breath, wincing at the pinpricks going up and down her back from the second impact with a hard surface. She was surprised by Sam but not completely shocked by his behavior. He wasn't thinking rationally and she couldn't begin to guess at what Ruby had been putting in his head…

_'__Please__…'_ but she couldn't bring herself to pray, not when she doubted there was anyone listening, willing to help.

She headed down the hall way towards the only door left slightly ajar.

"Dean…?" she called walking in and drawing a shocked breath at the destruction. "Oh my… Dean!"

He was lying on the floor, the broken table and pieces of the divider scattered all around but Rhomy hurried across the room and dropped at his side.

"Hey, don't pass out on me." Rhomy begged gently cupping his face in her hands. "Dean-."

"I heard you." He snapped roughly but he didn't brush her hands away or stop her from checking the bruises forming on his face.

"Damn it, why can't you guys use words?" Rhomy scolded as she helped him sit up.

"We used words, _this_ was after." He groaned getting to his feet and finally noticed the way she favored her side. "Who hurt you?" he demanded fervently hoping she wouldn't say Sam.

"That demon."

"Ruby." Dean snarled. "Is she dead?" Right then he wouldn't care it had been Rhomy to do it so long as Ruby was gone.

"To my utter disgust she got away from me." Rhomy scowled. "She won't look so good for a while, maybe Sam'll think better…" but even that hope was another pipe dream and they both knew it.

**W**

"My Dad was a lot of things, Bobby, but a coward?" Dean questioned trying not to get upset with the old man. After the beat down Sam had imparted and the things they'd said to each other… No, it wasn't going to be his fault; Dean wasn't shouldering the blame for this because Sam had made his choice.

Sam chose.

"He'd rather push Sam away than reach out to him. That don't strike me as brave. You are a better man than your Daddy ever was. So you do both of us a favor. Don't be him." Bobby ordered. His tone was scolding but there was more to what he said and Dean turned to the window, looking out at the yard and thinking of John. His Father had done everything to protect that kid and all Sam had ever done was bitch and complain how they didn't have a normal life, how everything sucked- well, boo-fucking-hoo. They got dealt a hand and John had made the best of it he could, nobody was going to tell him any different even if Dean could see where it was all screwed up…

And Sam was full up on demon juice again. Rhomy had seen it-. He'd asked her… why she didn't see the darkness in him, why she couldn't see all the things he'd done in hell…

_"__Because you aren't tainted.__"_

No, he wasn't cursed with demon blood like Sam, but there were other ways to taint a soul.

Bobby was hoping it would be enough to make the boy see sense but even if it wasn't Rhomilly was just outside. He could hope she'd have a better chance of convincing him to-

"Dean!?" Bobby exclaimed but the blond was just gone. He scanned the living room but there was no sign of him. "Goddamn it!"

**W**

Rhomy paced the length of the front porch, the cell warm in her hand as she went over the dream with Sydony.

_"__It__'__s only a warning, mi ni__ñ__a.__"_ Sydony assured. _"__Even in the dark you could see colors, Rhomilly. That__'__s always a good sign and you know HE wouldn__'__t send you a dream like this if HE didn__'__t mean for us to change the outcome.__"_

"I'm not so sure anymore, Grams." Rhomy replied because so far she hadn't seen much help from the angels sent to guide them.

_"__Well _I _am. We _will_ change the outcome.__"_ Sydony assured fiercely. _"__Pray. Strengthen your faith, Rhomilly. You can do nothing without HIM and HE is there, always when we are in need.__"_

"I know Grandma but I'm just… I can't loose all of you. I'm- I'll be alone and I'm…." she trailed off as he voice grew husky with emotion. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

_"__You__'__ll do your duty, Rhomilly. And you won__'__t be alone. You are never alone, darling. Now, go. You have things to do.__"_

"Yes Grandma." Rhomy agreed with a little smile. "I love you."

_"__As do we.__"_ Sydony said before hanging up.

"Rhomy!"

She turned towards the door and hurried inside at Bobby's urgent tone.

"Rho-. Those damn pigeons- I'm sure it was them." Bobby groused slamming books down on the table in front of him.

"The angels?" Rhomy questioned frowning in confusion and looking around. "What are you- where's Dea-?"

"Didn't I just say those angels got him?" Bobby groused turning a gimlet eye on her.

"But he was-. When? How? _Why_?" she fired off looking for some place to go as she started to walk only to halt because there was nowhere to go.

"Girl… look, I'm- I don't know. I'm just trying to see what I can find so we can get a general idea of where he's at." Bobby replied tossing another book aside. "Get him back or…"

"Great. I'll be right back." Rhomy turned on her heel and headed to the back porch. As soon as the door slammed shut behind her and she stepped onto the gravel she screamed at the top of her lungs for Tamryn.

Bobby hung his head and sighed. He could feel a head ache coming on and dropped into the old chair.

**W**

The doors were in need of some TLC. Time and the weather had taken a toll on the old wood but the indentation was still visible. Lilith pulled the rosary from her neck and reverently placed the cross into its lock. For a moment nothing happened and she frowned. She would've torn the demons around her to shreds if the wood around the cross hadn't started to bleed when it did. Blood seeped into the woven cross, bathing the clears stones. The ground trembled, just enough and then it rumbled, deep and groaning as though the world would break apart to release Lucifer.

"Abra cadabra." Lilith murmured and smiled very pleased with herself.

**W**

She was hoarse from all the yelling and still she kept trying.

_"__Pray, you're not alone.__"_

But she was too angry to call on HIM for help, to ask HIM to send her an angel.

_"__Pride is mans downfall.__"_

Her own words taunted her and Rhomy drew in a ragged breath. She didn't want to do it but nothing else had worked, not the spells Bobby had tried, not the people he'd called trying to figure out what the hell was going on and why the angels had taken Dean- if it even had been the angels.

Rhomy sat on the steps, head hanging and drew in another breath. "Father… forgive my anger. I need help, please…I'm asking…"

She felt the rush of air and heard the flap of wings even before she'd finished. Swiping at the inky locks blown into her eyes Rhomy got to her feet.

"Bobby!" she yelled staring at Tamryn. The angel's glow dimmed, her copper eyes darkening.

"Where's Dean?"

Tamryn was silent, her stare inscrutable as the back door opened and Bobby paused in the threshold before coming outside.

"You are not the same." Tamryn stated and her tone was slightly remorseful. Rhomy felt ashamed but stamped the feeling down and focused on her anger.

"You're not exactly the way I expected so I guess we're even." She snapped. "Now where is he? Why did you take him?"

"It was not I." Tamryn corrected and her patient tone was getting on Rhomy's last nerve.

"Just tell us where the boy is." Bobby intervened seeing Rhomy start up the steps. She was angry, that was easy to see and people tended to do stupid things when they were pissed off.

"That is not why I have come."

"There's a lot that _shouldn__'__t_ but _is.__"_Rhomy snapped. "You're here now so st-."

"Where is Dean?" Bobby tried again and was startled by the glow in the copper eyes that changed until they were more a deep gold color.

"Safe."

"_Where?!_" Rhomy demanded drawing the disconcerting eyes to her again. Tamryn said nothing and after a long pause Rhomy backed off. She knew exactly what had to be done and it galled her to do it.

_'__Its for him, I__'__ll do it for him.__'_

"I know what I did. I know why I failed in my duty… Please, help me make this right. There's- I can still be useful, give me a chance to make this right. Please, Tamryn… let me try…"

They owed her that much, an opportunity to change the outcome, to repair the damage she'd caused for her stubborn pride and in her anger.

"Whoa-." Bobby strode towards the angel as she raised her hand and touched her finger to Rhomy's forehead. "Dammit!" he scowled as both disappeared.

**W**

Rhomy blinked trying to get her eyes used to the darkness, grateful there was a moon. She looked around and found herself alone in the middle of an overgrown lawn.

"There."

Rhomy jumped, startled by Tamryn's sudden appearance.

"Where are we?" she questioned following the angels line of sight to an old building. It was easy to see the grace in the architecture which reminded Rhomy of a church.

"St. Mary's Convent." Tamryn answered. "You are in Illchester, Maryland. This is where Lucifer will rise."

"Here? Inside the convent?" Rhomy was shocked to say the least and glanced over her shoulder- the angel was gone. "In a convent…"

_'__You're wasting time, move it.__'_

Rhomy made her way through the overgrown weeds and rounded the building looking for an entrance. She passed some windows- not so high she couldn't reach them if she used the statues lined along the wall…

"Front door. Great." Rhomy breathed in relief. She ran up the stairs to the closed doors glancing behind her uncomfortably. If Lucifer was going to rise why weren't there more demons around?

She stopped at the doors and gasped, surprised and tentatively raised her fingers to the cross on the left door.

"Broken." She mumbled feeling the familiar weave of the cross. She dug it out, frantic even though the damage was done. The seal was broken; the key was useless now and then it was in her hand, the broken chain swinging like a pendulum while she dully stared at the bloody stones.

Rhomy wiped at one but the color remained a bright red…

**W**

"Sam! Sam!" but the door shut in his face and he pounded on it uselessly. Dean looked around frantic to find something-anything that would help him get through the heavy wooden door and grabbed at the broken statue in the hallway. He kept yelling, trying to get Sam to hear him, to warn him about the last seal…

**W**

"Open!" Rhomy yelled banging on the door but it wasn't budging. Frustrated she stepped back and kicked it and winced. "Krap! Stupid door… ow."

_'__Get to a window, genius.__'_

Hobbling quickly down the steps she went around to the side grabbing a couple of rocks as she went. The windows were all those fancy colored glass and she felt badly about breaking one. The first stone sailed through leaving a hole where one of the colored pieces had been but the window remained intact.

"Round 2. Come on, break." Rhomy muttered tossing the second stone, this time half of it came crashing down. All the noise made her wince but no one came to see what the commotion was about. Counting herself lucky, Rhomy ran towards the broken statue and used it as a step to jump and grab onto the window sill. The glass cut through the soft flesh of her palms but she pulled herself up and onto the sill holding back the pained cry. A few cuts weren't important, not when the devil was on the verge of being set free…

Her feet touched on the dirty floor, her sneakers silent as she hurried down the hall towards the fading sounds of banging. She was hesitant but hurried around the corner and stared down the hall at the open doors.

"Dean?" she called softly and slowly made her way towards the end. There voices coming from the other room, too low for her to know what was being said but they sounded familiar. "Please, be them." Rhomy muttered moving towards the wall and increasing her pace. She could see light and it was getting brighter, too bright for it to be normal… "Dean!" she ran towards the door, towards the flash of blinding light-

"Ooph!" Rhomy hit the wooden planks on her back side, blinking to get her eyes accustomed to the dark. "What- where…?" she looked around, hearing the creak of the wood and feeling the swaying of – _'__Train? I'm in a train__…__?__'_

Rhomy got up, and lurched towards the walls. They were just boards and the cracks let in a little bit of light until she found the door. She yanked on it hard and got it to screech partly open. Moonlight poured into the cargo box – it was empty. Rhomy looked out, at the passing trees and shrubs and the line of roofs she could make out in the distance. Her eyes followed the spire of light shooting into the sky, like some laser…

"No. please, no…" Rhomy begged in a whisper but she felt certain nothing had stopped Sam… No one. She couldn't believe it was over, she'd truly failed in her duty, disobeyed God and broke the promise she'd made… All because she'd been angry, hurt-

"Forgive me Father…." Her whisper was choked with fresh tears as she slid to her knees. She dropped to the planks, staring at the moon and the light watching a plane come into sight and then pass across the moon.

"_There is a place that you are to fill…"_

Yes, Rhomy realized that and she accepted it. Anger had no place in the world she had helped condemn, she'd practically let devil out of his cage and he'd walk the earth freely.

**W**


	19. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

**_The bolts of your gates will be iron and bronze and your strength will equal your days…_**

They couldn't stop it.

The Devil won.

He broke free and got to walk the earth.

People died…

Whole families, gone.

Friends, women, children… Those were the hardest losses to accept. The children.

GOD was gone.

HE wasn't listening, hadn't been for a long while now or he just ignored their cries, the children they couldn't save…

Camp Chitaqua was a haven, 1 of 100. It was all the hunters could set up before the outbreak, even with the resources expended by the family.

So many of them dead…outnumbered and still, everyone soldiered on.

What choice did they have?

But at least they were self sufficient, as much as they could be. They grew their own vegetables, had a couple fruit trees, some goats, chickens… All-or pretty much all, the basics. There was enough ammunition to supply a small army and more stashed in pits around the camp. They had a good perimeter set up and target practice was held anytime the Croats came up too close. 24/7 patrols and guards… It was the best they could do with what they had.

Two of the cabins had been converted into hospitals with all the equipment necessary to perform surgery if needed. They were fully stocked on supplies as well, most of the money had been spent there and not just for Camp Chitaqua. Hollie, she'd turned out to be a good nurse, sort of a 'calling' but she hadn't had a chance to start a residency before everything had gone to hell. Still, one doctor and half of one were better than none.

Dean wished he could do more. He wished there had been a third option.

Sighing heavily he looked away from the setting sun burning the sky a deep red-orange on the trees to the woman walking at his side. Not much had changed her over the years and yet she wasn't exactly the same. For one, she hardly ever spoke of her faith, if at all. Dean still wasn't sure how that made him feel, especially when it had annoyed the holy krap out of him before. But now… he sort of missed that there weren't any verses falling off her lips, well only when she meditated. Her smiles were few, reserved for him and the few people she loved. She offered words of comfort to those who needed them, an ear for those who needed someone to listen… She stubbornly refused to let Castiel give up, constantly reminding him of who he was; _an angel of the Lord_. She wasn't about to let him wallow in misery or let the angel become the man in the future Dean had seen.

Dean stopped in the middle of the path, his back to the cabin and held her in place. Her brown eyes looked at him, questioning but never afraid even with the world they lived in.

"You ever wish I'd said 'yes' to Michael?"

The question was always there, phrased differently each time but still there. Dean had doubts about his choice, of the world he helped turn into a horror movie. She'd told him to say 'no', screamed it while she was in pain but it had always been his choice to make.

Just like Sam.

"Do you still think I was right?"

The dusk made it harder to see her features but Dean didn't miss the soft smile gracing her full lips.

"Not a day goes by, that I don't thank God for you, Dean." She tugged on his jacket, rising on her toes. "No regrets." Her voice was soft and he knew she was telling the truth. "Not one single thing."

Dean nodded, he could let it go…for now.

She knew it was guilt, why he always asked her the same question and she knew he was thinking of the others.

"I love you, Dean." She saw the sad smile … "I can't imagine a life without you."

Dean had no doubt she meant it. He knew Rhomy never lied to him and he loved her for that, for being one of the very few people he's never been afraid to trust. Sometimes all Dean needed was Rhomy's reminder that all of this, the hell they were living, wasn't his fault, that he'd been used… It still didn't change anything, didn't make the world a better place. Still…_Rhomy _believed it.

Dean wrapped his arms around her waist easily lifting her off her feet. He was still amazed by the fit of her, as though she'd been made exactly for him. He kissed her, soft lips parting and the scent of her cherry blossom shampoo enveloped them.

"You're the only good thing God ever gave me."

Rhomy stilled in his arms, her brown eyes bright as she looked at Dean and felt the strength of emotions in the whispered words. He meant it, because for all the krap he'd gone through, the things he saw and did…Rhomy was all the things Dean thought could never be his.

"Thought so." The gruff voice and bang of the cabin's door startled them. Each one reaching for the gun holstered at their backs. "About time you two showed up." Bobby grumbled, amused by the sight of Dean removing his hand from her back and Rhomy doing the same after she tucked his colt back in the holster. "I've got your spawn climbing on me like I'm some dammed tree."

There was a fit of giggles and a sandy head peeked out from behind Bobby's chair. His gruff expression softened and he waved an old hand towards Dean and Rhomy. "Go on."

With another laugh, the four year old ran to the edge of the steps and jumped, thinking it a wonderful game.

"Whoa." Dean exclaimed, his arms automatically reaching out.

Beside them Rhomy laughed as well. She placed a gentle hand on the small back, her eyes searching Dean's face.

"What about our flying monkey?"

Dean chuckled, dropping a quick kiss on her mouth.

"You did this." He blamed and it wasn't a complaint.

Rhomy laughed softly, shaking her head. Dean noticed the smile playing about her dusky lips and the look in her eyes as she leaned into his side.

"I had some help."

Dean had half a mind to lend some help right then but the door opened again.

"Hey, let's go already." Sloane demanded. "I'm eating for two here." She patted the swell of her belly, holding the door open for Bobby. Rhomy headed up the steps followed by Dean who commented on how Sloane looked ready to pop any minute.

The door closed just as Castiel approached the cabin. He stopped on the grassy patch. He still felt…'uncomfortable' most times. He didn't understand them, humans, though he wasn't as naïve as he'd been at first. Castiel despaired, grew depressed and somber… he was cut off from the Host, from his Father… Only he couldn't give up. There were still those who expected him to be what he'd been, _an angel of the Lord_, HIS_ messenger on earth_.

Rhomy said he helped, that he gave the others hope…

But, hope for what?

Castiel wasn't sure what good he was.

"Everyone's inside."

Cas turned slightly. He hadn't heard Riel approach and instantly thought of how much Dean would be annoyed with him.

"Yes." Cas replied turning back to the cabin and the people inside. Riel stood beside him, both quietly observing as the girls set bowls of food on the table. Riel studied Sawyer and Aislyn, they'd lost their parents at such young ages and just when life had started to settle in both grandparents had been taken as well.

Riel drew in a heavy breath grateful his niece and nephew had been safe with Sloane at the time…

"Grandma Syd knew." He said quietly, watching as Sawyer snagged a roll from Joel's plate and passed it to Aislyn who quickly took a bite. Riel couldn't help feeling sad, watching what was left of his family and seeing how much Aislyn resembled Pru. She even had that same sweet temperament…

"Rhomy told her. And Gram prepared." Riel remembered other family dinners, holidays… and now there were a lot of missing faces. "It's why we survived the attacks." Because Rhomy had warned them. She didn't want to loose anymore but nobody was safe. Riel consoled himself with the knowledge that at least they'd never have to live in this hell. He was glad Rhomy was happy. Of course he hadn't approved of Dean but that was mostly because he'd been sure the hunter would get his little sister killed. Now Riel couldn't see himself calling anyone else brother. That was something Dean had slowly gotten used to. All the family he now found himself surrounded by.

Castiel eyed the group, he could see their pain.

"They've lost so much."

Riel nodded, agreeing with Cas. All that was left of his family was in that room. Everyone lost someone but it was worse for Fausto and Tahan. They were alone, unable to save the sisters they'd been protective of since childhood. At least Sloan and Joel had each other after Laz's death…

"They've helped each other." Castiel said, his sad brown eyes on Rhomy and Dean with Jett sitting between them. "HE is never wrong."

"Yeah, well…" Riel shrugged. He'd seen what it was like for his grandparents. He couldn't forget the good memories of his parents, the laughter and smiles… He saw the same with Rhomy and Dean. "How about you get Sam to follow Dean's example and make an honest woman out of my cousin before their kid decides to come out and meet the family?" Riel proposed as he led Cas up the steps.

"Yes." Cas agreed completely serious. "That would be best."

**W**

**

* * *

**

**_AN: I wanted to continue this fic but I couldn_****_'_****_t get past the last two chapters. Besides, this feels like a good place to end. _**

**_Thank you for the reviews and patience for the lull between posts. _**


End file.
